Titanic: The Adventuresome Contest
by KyreexXxKitsune
Summary: Ok a message out to you people, you have to get through the first chapter to even try to understand it. There a lot of OC's but it does take place in the movie. Please try and read through it. Arigato.Kyree
1. A foolish Wish

Chapter 1:

Every great story starts with a great adventure, and every great adventure starts with a long and sometimes strange tale. Well our story is no different. It started with our own little tale. A tale we thought wouldn't change a thing.

It all started at a high school in Pennsylvania. Five girls are waiting upstairs for their sixth friend to show up. Their was nothing special about these girls (aside from the fact they were all a little nuts.) They were perfectly normal. Well almost.

The first girl was the tallest of the group. She had her brown hair tied back in a ponytail and her blue eyes carried a bored expression. Her stick thin body was leaning against the locker lazily while her friends continued to ramble on.

The second girl was almost as tall as the first. Her shoulder length brown hair was tucked messily behind her ears and her teal eyes watched every cute, athletic boy that passed. She had a normal sized body and a somewhat out of this world look right now.

The third girl had hair that defied the laws of gravity! It was brown and tied in a sloppy bun. She had brown eyes that looked happy but held some worry in them.

Fourth comes a girl who looked positively demented. Though she was talking to her friends her green eyes held a mischievous look in them. She had golden hair down to mid back and had nails that could cause serious damage in one swipe.

Finally came a girl who looked like she just came out of Hot Topic (the store). She had charcoal black hair down to her butt and was wearing all black. She had grey eyes covered by glasses but they held happy yet depressed looks in them.

By order in which I described them they shall be called Kristen, Emma, Chelsea, Ashley, and Bri.

They were talking about Japan and Anime again, which Kristen was getting tired of so she tried to switch the subject.

"Has anyone seen Courtney today?" she asked edging them on to another subject. Luckily for her it worked.

"I saw her earlier," Emma said. "But she had forgotten my Titanic DVD in her locker so she had to go get it. Did you know that today marks the 93rd anniversary of the sinking of the great ship?" Emma said as her eyes turned back to the jock group.

"Fascinating…" Chelsea mumbled. "So how was everyone's night last night?" she asked as she contemplated whether or not to hit Emma for being an idiot. In the end her evilness won and she delivered her a very large smack to the skull.

"Well," Bri began. "Nan and Nanna have been giving me a headache all morning. When she got questioning look from all her friends she explained that Nan and Nanna were her alter ego's. Everyone shook their head like they understood and went back to talking until someone yelled behind Emma.

"Hey get out of my way! I want to get to my locker!" (Major jock) Travis McDougall exclaimed sending Emma about two feet into the air. When she came back down she turned and glared daggers at him. He just smirked.

"Oh come on Emma you know you like it when I sneak up on you like that." He said taking a few steps closer to her.

'_If he's trying to intimidate me it's failing..._' Emma thought. "The only thing I like about you Travis is when you leave me alone." She said turning her head.

"Fine go ahead and say whatever you want but you know you want some of this…" he said shaking his butt slightly.

'_Grrr… I hate when they do that. Why must all jocks do that.'_ Emma thought as her eyes traveled down there for only a moment before snapping back up. _'You have got to learn to resist this Emma'_ a second voice in her head mused.

"You'll tell me your true feelings for me someday Emma." Travis said smirking as he walked away. Emma found her voice again and yelled after him.

"The day I say anything like that Travis is the day Chelsea becomes a crossdresser!" and at that moment Chelsea decided to walk up.

"You have no chance with him Emma. He's way out of your league." She said looking at her friend.

"I do not like him Chelsea!"

"Oh yeah what about Matt and Zack?" Chelsea said with a gleeful smirk.

"Never liked Zack and Matt was a one time thing I swear."

"The school seems to think differently."

"Well this school's idiotic." Emma said trying to finish this conversation quickly.

"Well I don't deny they have large muscles and probably…" Chelsea trailed off but Emma rolled her eyes and nodded her head as if to say she understood. Just then Courtney showed up.

"Hey guys! I found the Titanic DVD and I got this cool emergency whistle." Courtney was almost the exact opposite of Bri. She had bright blonde hair, happy blue eyes, and a ready for fun disposition. The only similarity was that they were about the same height.

Chelsea turned around to her newly arrived friend. "Hey I want to blow it!"

Emma, who had been in her own little world, thought Chelsea was still talking about the jocks and turned to her with a shocked expression. 00 "Chelsea!"

"What?" Chelsea asked until it dawned on her. "Oh no I was talking about the whistle not them." She added laughing.

"Why does everything you say sound perverted?" Emma asked and Chelsea shrugged. Courtney then decided to come and join the two.

"Hey Chelsea, hey Emma. Thanks for letting me borrow the Titanic DVD Emma, though I fell asleep during the second half so I'm lost on who dies." Courtney said grinning.

"Here's a hint blondie, everyone except Rose." Chelsea said.

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, all the hot guys die. It's so unfair." Emma sighed softly. "I would have loved to have been on the Titanic. It would have been so much fun."

"You mean until it was sinking and then you'd be crying like a baby." Chelsea added and Courtney tried to suppress a laugh without much luck.

"I think it would be pretty cool to be on the Titanic. I could probably stay alive until it completely went under." Ashley chimed in as she, Kristen, and Bri joined the group. They continued talking about it until they heard an annoying voice behind them.

"Please you'd be the first person to die." Came the persistent voice of Ashley's cousin Dalton. The girls turned toward the blonde boy and saw that he had brought the whole jock group with him. Most of these guys Emma knew and in her short life, had liked.

There was Travis, (you met him earlier) Matt, (Ashley's other cousin and Emma's latest crush) Ryan, ( he was a football star and had odd names for Chelsea, but she had some for him too) Richy, (had a huge afro on his head) Zack, (let's just say he and Emma fought **A LOT!**) and Dalton.(EVIL! hisses)

"Like you would do any better?" Ashley spat at him. He did a jocky smirk (you know the kind) and Ashley heard Emma mumble "jack-ass" in which Chelsea replied with a "flush".

"Awww poor little cousin. The sad thing is we could have outlived you on the Titanic even if you were the richest people on earth and we were the poorest. You may argue that but see we are guys, and guys are stronger than girls, and the strongest always survive." Dalton finished with a fake knowledgeable expression.

"You idiotic, weak, stupid little fool!" Ashley yelled as her temper rose. "You have no clue how much I wish we had a chance to prove you wrong, with as many witnesses as God could give us. Then we could put you in your rightful place." Ashley finished triumphantly, and now it was the girls turn to smirk.

The boy's semi-shocked expressions were quickly rid of and replaced with annoyingly cocky looks. "Awww look guys, the little girls are making wishes." Zack said annoyingly and with that the guys left leaving five out of the six girls steaming.

"You guys really need to learn to ignore them." Kristen said plain and simply. Within five minutes the rest of the group had calmed down.

"Speaking of ignoring, we've been ignoring the time. We have like two minutes until the late bell rings. We better hurry." Bri said motioning to a clock. The girls looked up and then took off at a sprint toward the nearest door.

"Hey this stupid door won't open!" Emma complained slamming all her weight into the one door.

"That's because you're opening the wrong one first." Ashley said shaking her head. She went to the other door and pushed, but it wouldn't budge either. "hey what's the deal?" Ashley wondered aloud.

"Come on their must be a key missing or something. Let's go to the other door." They traveled down the hallway only to find out that it wouldn't open either.

"Ok so…we're trapped?" Courtney asked.

"I guess, along with every other freshman in this school. Oh well they can't blame us for being late now can they?" Chelsea happily said as the late bell rang. The girls started laughing until a voice rang over everyone else.

_A century ago many were lost_

_And so this is what you shall see_

_For a foolish wish you shall pay the cost_

_And the Titanic is where you shall be_

"Uhhh…. Ok creepy voice much?" Kristen asked as all eyes turned up to the intercoms.

"Well at least nothing else happened…" Chelsea said regaining her cheerful composite. Just then white glitter started falling from the ceiling.

"You had to say something didn't you Chelsea?" Bri asked and got an "Eh.." as an answer.

"Well it's only white glitter right? I mean nothing else is happening." Right when Chelsea said that though people started falling over unconscious.

"Chelsea can you do me a favor?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Will you stop talking PLEASE!"

"Is there a gas leak or something?" asked Kristen as she began to sway back and forth. Without notice her, Bri, and Courtney fell over in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh great, now they're gone." Ashley said while rolling her eyes. Just then our favorite jock group decided to reappear.

"Ok cousin, what did you do?" Dalton yelled in Ashley's face, but her hatred and stubbornness kept her from flinching.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Oh please! Everyone knows you and your group of friends here, are always chanting stuff!"

"Oh shut up baka!"

"See, see. That's one of the words!"

"That wasn't a spell!"

"THEN WHAT WAS IT!"

"That," Matt said calmly "is the Japanese word for idiot or fool." Everyone was now looking at him oddly. 0o "What? Emma told me."

"Well you're freaks for talking like that. What do you have to say huh?"

"What I say," Emma said "Is that I think you just lost another of your friends." She motioned to the floor where Travis was now lying. She looked back to the jocks, "Aren't you going to check if he's ok?" She stared intently at them and then realized that the glitter was taking its effect. "Fine I'll check." She bent down. "Pulse, normal. No fever. Breathing rational." She looked back up to her friends.

"So whatever this stuff is just makes the people fall asleep?" Chelsea asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"It would appear so." Emma said shaking her head. "Chelsea?" she asked quietly.

"What Emma?"

"Night-night." And with that she fell right beside Travis.

"Fantastic." Ashley said sarcastically and went to move Emma.

"Don't Ashley!" Chelsea said abruptly.

"Why not?"

"I think this is where she'd like to be." Chelsea said with one of her evil smirks. "Now what about these guys?" she asked motioning to the jocks left standing but looked completely out of it. Ashley got up and started pushing Dalton on the shoulder.

"I don't care what Emma says. Blondie here would never let me push him around like this. It's like…"

"It's like their bodies are here but their minds are in a different dimension." Chelsea finished Ashley's thoughts. Ashley, who had been paying attention to Chelsea's response, accidentally pushed Dalton a little too hard and he fell backwards.

"Oops." She said sheepishly. " Chelsea shook her head and looked at the last three.

"Well help me set them down before you kill all of them."

"And that's a bad thing how?" Ashley said but still followed Chelsea's orders and moved over to her taller cousin. "Ok how am I supposed to get him to the floor?"

"You'll think of something." Chelsea said and put her hands on Ryan's and Richy's shoulders. Without notice she pulled and they both fell on their faces. "See!" she said happily. Ashley smiled and did the same. Unfortunately the girls didn't notice that all the glitter that had been in the boys hair was now floating around them.

"So now what do we do?" Ashley asked.

The girls looked at each other, grinned evilly, and fell backward.

_For a foolish wish you shall pay the cost_

_And the Titanic is where you shall be_


	2. Oh Ship!

Ok quick short chapter but it was supposed to be part of chapter 1 so here ya go.

Emma woke up to the sound of someone moving around the room fussing about something.

'_Oh crap someone get the Advil! I think Chelsea actually went through with the threat and put an axe through my skull. And who is making all that noise? I swear whoever it is better have a good reason to be in my room this early.' _her thoughts were cut off when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Miss, miss wake up! It is mid-day and there is a gentlemen caller outside waiting for you. Hurry we must get you dressed and ready." The voice was of a woman, probably early twenties Emma thought. She pulled herself deeper into the covers, but the cool air hit her when whoever it was, pulled them off the bed.

"Ok whoever you are, can I please have my cover's back?" Emma asked with a slightly annoyed tone as she curled up into a ball to secure any warmth she had left.

"Oh miss I am so sorry! I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Mary, and I will be your personal maid while you voyage on the Titanic."

At this Emma's eyes snapped open, in which her headache subsided, which she was thankful for, but as she sat up she realized she had no clue where she was.

The room had two beds, one of which was unoccupied. Across from it were a dresser and a small chair. In the opposite corner there were a couch and two more chairs. The room had red wallpaper and a small window. Emma turned back to Mary.

"Excuse me but what did you say?" Emma asked as politely as she could, for either this woman was crazy, or she was.

"Oh that's right you poor thing you were in the hospital when this happened. Well your father came home drunk again and he attacked you because you got him angry. Your mother then followed by coming home and finding you on the floor, so she immediately took you to the hospital and then ran to get you a ticket to America, for she figured you were old enough to take care of yourself. The only rooms on the ship were first class so she spent all her money to buy you a ticket. The room you are sharing is with Miss Brianna Hunter, I'm sure you've heard about her. Her father struck gold out west somewhere and she's got plenty of money. She saw you though and told me that you were good friends. So I was ordered, because she was my original mistress, to take care of you and only you. Then as I was cleaning the room a young gentlemen walked by the door and told me that he recognized you. So I asked him to wait outside and I would wake and ready you. So now I must know miss if you would like this formal or day dress. " Mary finished by holding up two dresses, both of which looked like they would both never fit Emma.

Emma sat there on the bed as her mind woke up and started filing all the information that Mary had just given her.

_(Emma's thought's list)_

_Abused kid……check_

_Mother bought ticket on Titanic……check_

_Not really first class just looks like it……check_

_Sharing room with Bri……check_

_Mary taking care of me……check_

_Guy waiting outside for me……check_

_I'm going to die on the Titanic……check_

_Mary knows too much……check_

"Mary can I ask you a couple things?"

"Yes miss of course."

"One can you just call me Emma?"

"If that is what you wish."

"And two can you pinch me?"

"But miss!"

"Mary just do it!"

Emma sat there and watched as Mary hesitantly came over and reached out. It was as if Emma had some horrid disease or something. Swiftly, Mary grabbed Emma's skin and pinched as hard as she could. The teenage girl sat on the bed and let out a soft whimper, but when she opened her eyes, she saw she was still in the room.

"So…I am not dreaming?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"No miss…" Mary answered now looking at her oddly.

'_Perfect..' _the girl thought '_Just perfect.'_

_20 minutes later)_

Emma emerged from her room literally looking like a Chinese porcelain doll. Mary had done everything to make her look like a "proper lady".

She had curled her hair,(accidentally burning the sides of her neck) powdered her face,(Emma had nearly gagged) put on a corset,(and probably broken some ribs) pulled her into the dress, (which Emma swore she was have a skin reaction to) put on the eye makeup,( her poor eyes were now bloodshot) and put on WAY! To much lipstick. Emma swore right when she was done that she was going to find jeans for her and her friends.

"Now Miss Emma, down there is the young man that asked to see you." Mary said gesturing to a man in a bowler hat at the end of the hall.

"Thank you Mary." Emma said and began walking toward the guy. Whoever it was had to be from school because she knew no one on the Titanic, Emma reasoned. As she approached him she called out, "Excuse me!" At this he turned and Emma tilted her head when she saw it was her senior friend Brodie. Being fellow band geeks they had become friends at the football games.

"Brodie…" Emma shook her head happily, for she was glad to know she was not in this on her own. Yet, as she stood in front of him she realized he was trying to hold in a laugh. "What is it?" she demanded.

"Do you know how idiotic you look right now?" he asked as he burst out laughing.

"And you don't look anymore stupid?"

"Hey I only look the way I did in the high school musical." Brodie said.

"Yeah, whatever. So anyway you have any idea how we got here?" Emma asked as they started walking toward the grand staircase.

"Well I figured out that little poem we heard right before all of this crap started happening. The first part was just about what happened to the ship before. The second part, I'm guessing, was saying that someone stupid wished for us to be on the Titanic. I mean really Emma can you imagine anyone idiotic enough to wish us onto this ship!" Brodie asked as they reached Honor and Glory Crowning Time (the clock people) If he wasn't looking at it he would have seen Emma literally shrink right beside him. Only did he turn from it did he notice. "Emma what did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault! Ashley wished we were here because her cousin was bothering us. I just agreed! I didn't know that we'd actually end up here!" Emma said frantically waving her arms. She watched as Brodie shook his head and she let out a sigh. She opened the door to the A-Class Promenade then looked back at Brodie who had a stern look on his face.

"Emma what have you gotten us into?"


	3. Ashley develops a problem

Emma continued to travel around the ship with Brodie, talking about people he had seen and such. He finally left when his girlfriend, Gina Martinez found him, but he left a message with Emma saying that three people had passed by Emma's room and had asked him to tell her that they wanted to talk to her. He handed Emma a list on a folded piece of paper. After he had gone Emma opened the note up. She then told herself to remind Brodie he had very sloppy handwriting.

_Emma,_

_While you were out three people walked by and told me to tell you to look for them. They only told me their first names but they said you'd know who they are. …Well here ya go._

_Lauren_

_Emmalee_

_TJ_

Emma sighed and tucked the note under her hat. Now she had eight people to find on this deathtrap instead of five. These were going to be fun final days for her.

She started walking by herself on the deck and soon stopped on the one side to stare out onto the ocean. After about twenty minutes she found a clock, and seeing that it was only four decided that a nap would be the best idea until seven, in which dinner would be served.

Deciding not to go back to her room (she was afraid Mary would be there) she sought out a chair on the first class deck and placed herself in a comfortable position. Within moments she had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

The time was six as Bri walked around the ship looking one of her two still M.I.A friends. She had found Kristen, Ashley, and Courtney but she still had yet to find Chelsea or Emma. It was almost dinner time and Bri had hoped that they all could go to dinner together.

After about two more laps around the ship (it was now about six thirty) Bri had almost given up when she saw what she had been looking for, curled up in a ball in a chair, and asleep. She let a smile escape its mental imprisonment as she thought about what she could do in this situation. Without notice she turned to a man taking pictures, she grabbed his camera (almost choking the poor guy) and snapped a shot of Emma. She then proceeded on apologizing and paying the guy, and once she turned back around Emma was sitting up and blinking quite stupidly.

"What were you just doing?" Emma yawned. Bri tilted her head to the side and Emma looked at her confused. "What?"

"Well aren't you happy to see me?" Bri asked with a fake hurt expression, which Emma could see right through.

"You left me alone with scary Mary. Let's just say I'm less than thrilled." Emma said standing up. Bri let another smile escape as she nodded to Emma's response. She then thought about something she had seen earlier.

"Hey Emma let's go for a walk. I found something I'll know you'll like." Bri stated and then started to walk in the opposite direction in which she had just came from. Emma quickly fixed her hat, making sure the note was still under there, and followed after Bri.

"Ashley for God's sake let me in!" Courtney shouted at the red oak doors.

"No way Courtney, not until you find me another dress cause I am certainly not wearing this PINK one!" came the response.

"Courtney sighed and was about to try to break the door down when another idea came to her head. With an evil grin she began talking to thin air. "Oh hello Dalton, Matt, yeah I know where Ashley is. She's right in-" before she could even finish she was pulled in the door and thrown on the floor quicker than a lightning bolt.

"What were you about to say!" Ashley shouted at her and Courtney smirked. Everyone knew that when it came to Ashley, not to mention her relatives in her presence.

"Calm down cat girl," Courtney said calmly referring to Ashley's nails. "There was no one out there. You need to seriously learn to relax."

"Relax, RELAX? How can I relax? I wake up on this God forsaken ship, find out I have a fiancée, look and see that I can only wear dresses, and then you pretend that THEY are out there. Oh yeah Courtney I can defiantly relax." Ashley said slumping onto the bed.

"You need to learn to ease up a little Ashley. Ok so we're on this ship, and it's gonna sink in four days. As for your fiancée we haven't seen him yet and all we know is that his initials are R.B. The whole dresses thing is already handled because Bri said that she believed Emma would know where we could get jeans, once we find her. As for the idiots, we haven't seen them yet. I mean really Ashley; we're going to die in four days anyway. We should do things that we would never do." Courtney finished.

"Well you're cheerful to talk to." Ashley said as she looked at the menu for that night, and Courtney replied with a peace sign. Just then there came a banging on the door and Kristen fell through. The stick thin girl then promptly turned around and kicked the door shut.

"Thanks for knocking." Ashley said sarcastically. Her eyes went back to the menu for a second before turning back up. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know who I am on this ship but I really would like to know why people are asking me the most ridiculous questions!" Kristen yelled as she stood up. Ashley rolled her eyes but Courtney looked at Kristen. The tall girl sighed and looked down at her now ruined dress. "Ugh, could one of you please ask a steward to go get me a new dress?"

"We have a maid Kristen not a steward." Courtney corrected quickly but the glare she was getting from Kristen shut her up quickly. "Fine I'll go." The blonde girl stood up and opened the door. "Yo, goth girl." She commented as Bri walked in.

"She really shouldn't be calling me that here." Bri sighed and then looked at Ashley with a cautious eye. Ashley, who was not stupid and picked up on these things easily, turned to her.

"Did you find them?" she asked referring to Emma and Chelsea.

Bri sighed softly and closed her eyes. "Well yeah I found Emma but.." she trailed off as her bravery gave way.

"But?" Ashley asked prompting her to continue.

"But… she went off stalking." Bri finished and the look on Ashley's face told her to run now.

"Don't…"

cricket

"You…"

cricket

"And they're…"

cricket

"That means…"

gulp

(Translation)

"Don't tell me."

"Yep"

"You found them."

"Oh yeah."

"And they're definitely here."

"Definitely."

"That mean's we're going to die with them."

gulps "I'm thirsty."

"Excuse me but I have to go somewhere." Ashley said mournfully and walked out the door. The two other girls stood in silence for about two minutes before she re-entered holding an amber colored liquid.

"What's that?" Bri asked.

"My medicine." Ashley said as she began to drink.

"Whiskey?" Kristen asked looking disgusted.

"Gin." She said as she finished the whole bottle. "And I'm going to find some more." Ashley turned to go out the door but Courtney stopped her.

"No way Ashley. By the way your breath smells I can tell you've had enough."

"Ok…hiccup Christie." Ashley said sitting down.

Courtney shook her head. "Yeah you've definitely had enough." She then turned to Kristen. "Is this ok?" she asked holding up a ruby dress.

"Perfect." Kristen said grabbing it and going into the closet. Right then the dinner call sounded.

"Right well we should go get ready." Courtney said as she left the room but five seconds later she came back. "This is our room. You get out." She said pointing toward Bri.

"Alright, alright." Bri said as she got up and left, closing the door behind her.

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chelsea's A WHAT!

**Chapter 4: Chelsea's A What!**

Dinner that night was pretty boring with the idol chit chat of the rich. The only part that the girls enjoyed was when Ashley and Courtney told them about how they had forgotten Kristen was in the closet. After dinner they all went to their rooms and then went to bed. They were finally calming down a bit, but they were still all worried about Chelsea.

The next day was as boring as the first (despite the fact they were still a little edgy about the whole "We're going to die in 3 days thing). They had enjoyed breakfast and tea together but by three they had all wanted to do different things. Kristen and Bri decided to go and explore the ship a little. Ashley and Courtney went off to search for Chelsea before dinner. That left Emma to do her thing which at the moment was stare down onto the deck on which Jack, Tommy, Fabritzio, and thankfully for her sanity her jocks. They hadn't noticed her yet which she was also thankful for.

Emma had completely zoned out on everything else, so she was taken by surprise when a voice started talking beside her.

"So I guess you needed to take a break to?" Emma turned and saw that Rose was standing right beside her (yes this story takes place in the movie because I've memorized it to the last line). She was confused for a second until she realized that this was the first time Jack saw Rose. Well this was an interesting twist.

"Yeah, it just seems that those parties inside don't matter when you're life is ending too quickly." Emma said then added to herself, 'Literally.'

"Not fast enough for some of us." Rose commented quietly to herself but Emma still caught it. The brunette then decided to try and lighten the mood.

"That man down there seems to have taken a liking to you." Emma said motioning to Jack. Rose looked down a couple times before answering.

"He's not my type." The young red-head then noticed the jocks making odd faces at Emma, and then Emma laughing slightly at their behavior. "Do you fancy them?"

Emma was about to answer when a man behind a newspaper commented for her. "She doesn't just fancy them, she's obsessed with them." Emma and Rose turned around toward him and the look Emma was sending told him that it would be better to jump off the ship rather then face her.

"Just so you know _sir…_" Emma mouthed the last word with as much a venomous sound as anyone has ever heard. "I do not care for them one bit."

"Uh-huh sure Emma tell me that in oh say 93 years." The man dropped the paper and Emma's mouth fell open.

"I should have known you would be a crossdresser…Chelsea." Emma said with an identical smirk as to the one on the manly dressed girl's face. Rose was about to say something when suddenly Cal showed up, causing Chelsea to hide behind the paper again. Cal asked Rose to come back and she agreed. 'Reluctantly.' Emma thought. Before she left however she turned back to Emma.

"I'm sorry but I never learned your name." she asked politely.

"My name is of no importance but you can call me Emma."

"And…you're friend?" Rose asked trying to hide the confusion in her voice.

"You can call _HIM_ Charles." Emma sighed quietly. Keeping this a secret that he was a she was going to be fun.

"Well I hope to see you both again." Rose said and with that she departed.

There was about ten seconds of silence between the two friends before Chelsea spoke. "We'll definitely see her again."

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked tilting her head.

"Please Emma don't play stupid, I know you to well. We know Rose, Rose meets Jack, Jack knows jocks. If we follow Rose we'll certainly meet Jack meaning you can see your precious jocks." Chelsea finished.

"Well since you have me all figured out Chelsea why don't we go for a walk?" Emma asked with a grin.

Chelsea knew something was up. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing much. Just make sure you have a little money." Emma said and began to walk off. Chelsea looked around, folded up her paper, and followed Emma.

Ashley and Courtney had been wondering around the ship now for an hour looking for their long lost comrade. After about two more rounds, Ashley convinced Courtney to join her in the smoking room for a drink. Courtney obliged only because she was bone-dry thirsty and she knew they hadn't checked that room yet.

"Two whiskeys." Ashley said to the barkeep.

"Oh yes right away Miss Ashley, and may I say how nice it is to see you again." The man turned and began looking for the drinks while Courtney turned to look at her friend.

"Again, how many times have you been in here Ashley?" Courtney asked with a worried tone. Her friend never drank like this in her life and now the barkeeper knew her by name.

"Oh, about five times since last night." Ashley said smiling. The man returned with the drinks. "Thank you Susan…" Ashley began to guzzle hers but Courtney's eyebrows shot up. Thinking that her friend was already drunk she turned to apologize to the man, but upon seeing his nametag realized tat his name actually was Susan. Courtney quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Drink up Courtney. They have primo alcohol here and you really don't want to waste it." Ashley nodded as she signaled for another one. Courtney took one quick sip and then promised herself that water would do just fine for her. She began to scan the room as Ashley started talking with Susan (I swear I did not think of this name) and that's when she saw in the far corner a face she recognized. Sure it was not a face she liked to see but hey at least she knew him.

"I'll be right back Ashley…" Courtney got off of her stool and began to walk over.

"Mind if I take the rest of your drink?" Ashley asked and Courtney nodded her head. The blonde continued walking to the far side of the room and took a seat in the chair next to the boy.

"Why hello TJ." She said with a smile and the boy with equally blonde hair snapped his eyes from a brochure. His face showed confusion for awhile but the his mind comprehended who she was.

"Oh you're one of Emma's friends right." He asked as he reached for a glass of brownish liquid. Courtney shook her head while she wondered if everyone on this sip was developing a drinking problem.

"Yes, my names Courtney." She was somewhat relieved he didn't know her exact name.

"Have you seen Emma lately?" he asked as his eyebrows rose.

"Yesterday, but she's wondering around the ship right now. She'll be ere for dinner though. Why?" Courtney was curious why the tall jock wanted to know where her friend was.

"Because she's the only one I know of that might have a clue how to live through this." He said in a low whisper so people around them couldn't hear. "She's always talking about this ship in school so she must have some sort of knowledge."

Courtney nodded her head with agreement and then for some reason looked around. "I'll tell her to meet you at dinner tonight. She can tell you any ideas she has there, but does that mean you're not going to help your friends?" Courtney, even though she hated the jocks, would get mad if one of their friends said that they would save themselves rather than help save them.

"No, no I'll help them." TJ said laughing slightly and Courtney began to wonder if the alcohol was starting to take effect. "I can get the keys from the purser and I remember from the movie that the officer Murdock was still letting men on the lifeboats so we should be ok." He wiped a bit of foam off his lip. "But until that time comes I'm gonna make sure I have a plan and enjoy the laps of luxury."

Ok, now Courtney was sure that the alcohol was taking effect. Anyone in their right mind would be scared senseless right now instead of laughing and joking. Plus, she had never heard TJ talk like this, and by this I mean like he belonged in this time period.

Courtney sighed and stood up, bidding TJ goodbye. She went back over to the bar where Ashley was and saw that she was still talking to Susan, while Susan was pouring her another drink. Courtney was about to leave her babbling friend there until she saw the ten glasses in front of her She murmured something under her breath, grabbed Ashley by the collar, and threw a few coins at Susan. She then proceeded to pull a very drunk Ashley out of the bar as Susan bid them farewell in his deep manly voice. This time Courtney couldn't help but laugh.

Susan is a male barkeeper but I couldn't think of name for one so I asked my friends at my lunch table for help and my one friend thought it would be funny for him to be called Susan so that's the explanation

**Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4. In the next chapter we answer a few questions like, "Where are Kristen and Bri?", "What is Emma scheming and dragging Chelsea into?", "What will Emma's answer be for TJ?" , and of course "Will Courtney ever get Ashley off alcohol now?" Find out next time in the continuing story Titanic: The Adventuresome Contest.**

**P.S: REVIEW! **


	5. Emma's Plan and TJ's and John's problem

**Ok first I would like to thank ****titanicgirl1625**** for always being there and reviewing. Here's some cookies for you. Also anyone who is reading this REVIEW! I don't care if you just say Great story or if you flame me but I would like a couple more reviews once and awhile. So please do! Also If you review I would like you to, if you could, make a list of which characters you like the most that you have met so far. I am asking this so I know which characters to bring in more. Thank you. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Answering Some Questions**

_(Earlier, before Emma met Chelsea)_

Kristen and Bri sighed when they reached the fourth locked gate. They had been wondering around the ship for the last three hours now and were getting tired of finding dead ends. Finally, they just gave up and sat down on a bench in a third class corridor.

"I cannot stand this ship right now!" Kristen sighed as she put her head in her hands. Truth was, they weren't only exploring the ship, they were also trying to find their way back up to first class. Bri smirked at the now annoyed exterior of a usually calm girl.

"Oh come on Kristen. You cannot tell me you're not having a little bit of fun. If Emma were here we'd find every area of the ship an awesome place…" Bri tried to put on her best angelic face.

"If Emma were here she'd be stalking every jock on this ship." Kristen's eyebrows raised above her hands. Bri smiled then nodded. Kristen brought her head back up and looked down the corridor. "Oh wow, speaking of the idiots." Bri turned her head and saw the jock group walking down the hall toward them. Before they had time to move there was a wall of muscle blocking their way.

"Well if it isn't two of Emma's little friends? Can we ask why we found you down in our area instead of upstairs with the rich and famous?" Zack asked sarcastically with his smirk growing every minute. Bri looked down but Kirsten's anger and annoyance had kept on growing so she gave them a look that literally said, "I'm going to kill you."

"We can't find a way out of this place." Bri mumbled quietly sensing the urgency of the situation. She did not want to witness Kristen killing these guys. That would be too odd, even for her.

"Oh look guys they need our help." Dalton said with a nod to all his friends. "Well we know every staircase down here, but if you want our help we require a small fee."

"What kind of fee?" Kristen spat.

"Well, all we ask is that you guys bring Emma to meet us down here, cause we can't get up above third class without a first or second class passenger to escort us. We would like to have a chance at the lifeboats when the ship goes down." Richy said as he looked toward the side wall. That's when Bri noticed that these guy's, well they weren't scared, but more like uneasy with the thought of being trapped down here when the ship went under. Kristen rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bench, watching as Zack muttered something and all the boys began to laugh quietly.

"What'd he just say?" the skinny brunette asked as the boys put on the 'What are you talking about face.'

"Oh nothing," Dalton said. "He just said that we also wanted to see Emma cause Matt's getting lonely without his little stalker around." At this all the boys burst out laughing and even the two girls smirked. Ryan then looked at the two.

"Well do we have a deal or what?" the blonde haired boy asked.

Kristen and Bri looked at each other then back at the group in front of them. "Ok we'll bring Emma down sometime soon if you'll tell us how to get out of third class." Bri said with a smile. The guy's nodded.

"Ok all you want to do is go down the next corridor on your right and go through the double doors. There is a stairway right there." Matt concluded and with that the boy's went out on deck.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_(Present time) _

"Emma, where are we going?" Chelsea asked as the two girls (well one's dressed as a guy) hurried down what seemed to be the fifteenth staircase. Emma hadn't said a word since the Rose incident a Chelsea wanted answers.

"Don't worry Chelsea we're just going to see a couple friends." Emma said not turning around once.

"These couple friends wouldn't happen to be of the male gender."

"I sure hope not…" Emma said stopping on a platform and tilting her head. "Oh hello Kristen, Bri." Emma then grabbed Chelsea's hand and began running again. Chelsea only had time to nod her head before Emma pulled her through two doors, leaving their very confused friends standing on the stairwell.

"Emma please tell me WHAT WE ARE DOING?" Chelsea screamed in her friend's ear which Emma promptly began to rub. Emma grabbed her wrist and motioned her to follow her into a large sitting area. Chelsea was confused for a second before she saw two figures sitting at one of the tables with two parcels between them. Chelsea rolled her eyes. Apparently Emma had been planning this for awhile. Planning what was the actual question.

Emma sat down at the table and made Chelsea sit in a chair beside her. The confused girl looked at the two people before her and realized…

"Sara, Jaime I hope you're feeling well." Emma said with absolutely no emotions at all. Chelsea looked at the three girls with confusion. Why were they all acting like this? They were all good friends and had been so for awhile now. There was no reason to talk to them like a murderer talks to his executioner. Chelsea was about to ask but Emma gave her a look that said, 'Shut up, I'll tell you later.' Chelsea closed her mouth and suddenly became interested with the dirt beneath her fingernails.

"I'm hoping that you brought the payment." Sara asked as Jaime scribbled something on a cloth. Emma nudged Chelsea and Chelsea snapped out of thinking, 'Where did this cheese come from.' Chelsea grabbed her purse and pulled out a ten dollar bill. She handed to Sara who in turn handed them the two parcels. Emma looked at Jaime.

"And the bonus?" Emma asked and Jaime sighed before giving her the cloth. Chelsea watched it cautiously before Emma rose and grabbed her elbow again. The two marched out of the room and continued in silence until they were in the bathroom.

"Here, take this." Emma through a dark green, cloth dress at Chelsea. Chelsea looked at her oddly but then went into one of the stalls and changed. When she emerged Emma was already standing there wearing a light blue dress.

"Emma, what are we doing?" Chelsea asked. "And why were we being so proper in there." Emma was about to exit but turned.

"We are going to find the idiots Chelsea, but we needed to fit in down here. That is what the dresses are for. We had to be really proper because Cal's bodyguard type guy was down there and he could have ruined all my precious plans." Emma said sternly, and Chelsea noticed the cloth Jaime had given her was crumpled in her hand.

"What's that?" Chelsea motioned.

Emma quickly stuck it in a pocket. "I'll let you read it later Chelsea. Right now we have to go." Emma opened the door and walked out. Chelsea, her face full of concern, followed immediately behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good God Ashley how much can you drink!" Courtney exclaimed to her very odd friend. As soon as they had left the bar Courtney thought they could just go back to the room, but TJ and his friend John Conner wanted to follow them. So now they were paying the price as they carried Ashley on their shoulders.

"I don't think she's going to respond anytime soon," John said readjusting the weight on him. "She's completely knocked out."

"Can't we just leave her on a chair or something?" TJ asked hoping to be rid of this girl, which would let him find his friends faster.

"NO we can't. Now you two wanted to follow us because we were going to find Emma and now you're helping me because I couldn't possibly carry her by myself." Courtney said in a matter of fact tone.

The boys sighed in defeat and continued carrying the girl. They walked around the deck, following the blonde girl, and receiving odd looks from everyone.

_20 Minutes later_

"Would you two stop trying to throw her off the ship!" Courtney exclaimed for the fourth time. TJ and John quickly pulled Ashley's half overboard body back on the deck, but then they just left her lying on the ground. Courtney gave them a stern look but finally gave up and motioned to four chairs. They laid Ashley in one and sat in the other three.

"Well it's about time you saw it our way." John smirked as he shaded his eyes from the sun. TJ, who had been looking in the opposite direction, heard an "OW!" and turned to see John rubbing his head and Courtney unclenching her hand. He shook his head.

"What was that for!" John mumbled, checking to see if their was any blood coming from the point of impact.

"For being an idiot!" Courtney retaliated back. Just then, Kristen and Bri came walking by. Courtney motioned them to sit but they were in a hurry to get back to their room.

"Oh, by the way…" Bri said, "We saw Emma and cross dressing Chelsea down in third class." She turned to leave but ran into Kristen, who was looking at Ashley.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

The two guys looked at Courtney who just mentioned something about a drinking problem. Kristen nodded and then she and Bri disappeared inside. Courtney stood up.

"Well guys it looks like we're going to third class." Courtney watched as the boys looked from her, to each other, to Ashley.

"We don't have to carry her do we?" TJ asked cautiously.

Courtney smirked. "No, screw carrying her. She got herself into this so she can find her way back to her room herself. Courtney turned and hurried off.

"THANK GOD!" the two yelled unanimously before leaving the unconscious girl to follow the blonde one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well I hoped you guys liked that. Please, if you did not, read the bold part on top. Thanks. **

**By the way: REVIEW! And you get cookies, Oreo cookies!**


	6. Lauren, Emmalee, & John’s Secret

**Alrighty, a couple of announcements for all people reading this story. First I would like to tell you all that I am writing this on a school computer in three day spans. So since I started this chapter on the third day I will have to wait three days before I can continue writing it. Ok 2nd WHY CAN"T YOU PEOPLE BE MORE LIKE TITANICGIRL1625? SHE HAS REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER, AND BECAUSE OF THAT SHE GETS DOUBLE STUFFED OREOS! SO REVIEW! Finally, since titanicgirl1625 liked Ashley and Courtney the best they will be in the story more, and because of this TJ and John have become Major characters cause I want those four always together. Ok? Ok. So now that that's off my chest on with the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6: Lauren, Emmalee, & John's Secret**

Bri sat down on a bench right outside the first class lounge as Kristen studied the architecture. Her feet were sore, her hair was a mess, and she was scaring everyone on the ship. Well that last part was a good thing.

"Kristen, I officially hate sailing." Bri mumbled, rubbing her foot. Kristen turned around.

"You can always go back to the room Bri, I wouldn't blame you if you did." Kristen motioned to a door leading to the corridors. Bri shook her head.

"No I'll stick with you. I just need to sit down for a little while." The small girl gave a meek smile to her taller friend. Kristen returned it and sat down next to her.

"Well maybe we'll see someone we know." Kristen said happily. Bri was glad the mood she was in down in third class had lifted. Bri smirked.

"You mean like a cross dressing Chelsea?"

"No I meant like Lauren and Emmalee who are coming our way." Kristen pointed, which caused two women to scold her secretly among themselves, but Bri had heard them and the finger gesture she sent to them made them shut up and leave. The gothic girl turned her head back to the oncoming girls.

"Kristen, Bri thank God we've found you!" Lauren exclaimed before either of the two had anything to say. "We haven't been able to find anyone we know on the Titanic…except for Pat but that didn't turn out well." Lauren cast a side glance to her friend who was muttering interesting words under her breath. Kristen and Bri sighed. Pat was Emmalee's ex-boyfriend who Emmalee was constantly trying to kill.

"I'm guessing it could have gone better?" Kristen asked.

"Much…" Emmalee breathed, as she made a hand gesture as if she was breaking someone's neck. Bri winced, Kristen gulped, and Lauren just stood there shaking her head.

"Umm…you guys want to go get a drink or something?" Kristen asked the too, whom both promptly nodded. The four went into the saloon. As they sat down at the bar they all watched as TJ, John, and Courtney went running by the window with a very mad looking Ashley right behind them. Deciding to ignore that they all decided to get water.

"I remember Courtney saying something about not laughing at something in here, but I forget what it was." Bri said. The Bartender turned and asked them what they wanted to drink and three of them just said water. Emmalee though had quickly changed her mind and ordered vodka instead. When the bartender returned Bri went to thank him.

"Thank you…" Bri looked at the guy's nametag and quickly bit her tongue. 'Oh right,' she thought, 'The guy's name is Susan.' She got a curt you're welcome before Susan left. Bri turned to her friends while trying to get the taste of blood out of her mouth.

"So what classes are you two in?" Kristen asked Lauren and the slightly out of it looking Emmalee.

"Well I'm in first class so I'm pretty happy about that." Lauren said. "And Emmalee's in third." She took another sip of water.

"And Pat?" Kristen said cautiously as Lauren winced and Bri blushed.

"He's in second." Lauren said trying to keep Emmalee calm. Unfortunately that didn't work as Emmalee slammed down her glass.

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed causing the whole room to look at the four. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW! HE PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN HELP ME GET TO THE LIFEBOATS! WHY THAT LITTLE…" she said some interesting words after that. Following this outbreak she stomped out of the room, followed by a very unhappy Lauren. Kristen and Bri sat there for another minute before paying Susan and heading back to their staterooms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(earlier before the bar incident.)_

"Emma would you please slow down again. I don't know what has gotten into you but I would really like to have a clue why I'm running around this ship." Chelsea gasped as they came to the end of a hallway. Emma stopped at the door and turned around.

"I told you already Chelsea…" Emma smiled. "We're going to go say hi to the idiots." Chelsea's eyebrows shot up as she rolled her eyes. 'Of course…' she thought.

"Well can I at least read what it said on that napkin?" Chelsea pleaded. Emma sighed and took it out of her pocket. Chelsea grabbed it quickly before she had time to change her mind. The eager girl opened it.

_Jaime's Thought's_

_Ok so we all went to see the Movie Titanic at some point in our lives. Well I went to see it when I was seven. Back then I was to stupid to realize what two people were doing in a car… NAKED! But hey what do you do. So it now seems that we will be stuck living this story to the end and probably be following Jack and Rose. Well at least it won't last long since we're going to die in TWO DAYS! Until later._

_Jaime_

Chelsea closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. Trust Jaime to write down something depressing like that. She made her eyes look at Emma who was standing calmly against the wall. She turned to Chelsea.

"That note means we only have two days to beat the idiots." Emma said with a grin and once again Chelsea's eyes widened. Trust Emma to be stupid at a time like this. Emma smiled.

"Ok now Chelsea the morons are right outside this door. I need you to keep them busy while I do something." Emma said pushing Chelsea outside onto the deck. The jocks were indeed at the railing.

"Well what are you going to do Emma?"

"I don't know…maybe I'll jump off the ship." And with that Emma shut the door quickly. It took Chelsea a moment to realize what she had said and by then the whole ship probably heard her screaming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey little weird girl, wait up!" TJ yelled at Courtney. For some reason John had to stop for a minute and was now sitting on a chair. Courtney sighed.

"I have a name you know…" she said pointing a finger to herself.

"Yeah we know, but you're still really weird so little weird girl seems to fit perfectly." John said with a smirk. Courtney growled and TJ picked his head up.

"Does anyone else hear our names being yelled?" he asked and the other two listened too. Unfortunately it was too late.

"You three…" came the venomous voice of Ashley from behind them. They all turned and saw her standing there, actually foaming at the mouth. "Left me by myself on this ship WITHOUT ALCOHAL!" She screamed so loudly that a random man actually fell out of his seat. Courtney luckily knew what to do.

"Run." She said simply as she turned and took of at a sprint down the ship. The two didn't need telling twice as they followed. Ashley chased after them. They ran past several people, the entrance to the grand staircase, and the bar where the four girls were. They finally lost when they quickly ducked into the second class staircase. The three sat down on the stairs.

"This is all your fault Courtney, you told us to leave her…AHHHHH!" John yelled as he went falling down the stairs. TJ looked at Courtney's outstretched arm and once again shook his head.

"You know what John. I don't think I'm going to be able to keep a friendly relationship with you if you keep talking to me like that. Courtney smirked as John lay there, face down, on the platform below. TJ was slightly worried that she had actually killed him until John stood and tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

They sat on those stairs for awhile in complete silence, well other than John mumbling words about Courtney. TJ decided to start a NICE conversation.

"So how do you plan to get to the lifeboats Courtney?" his head turned to the girl a couple of stairs down. She looked up at him.

"We don't." She said simply. The two boys looked at her wide eyed at her answer. She decided to elaborate.

"Well I will try, but my friends won't. Emma will stay here because of her obsession with your friends, and there is no way that they will be even able to make it up on deck without her help. Chelsea will stay here because Emma's her friend and she won't leave her, that's probably why Kristen will stay too. Bri will stay because she wants adventure and well, how much more adventure can you take? That leaves Ashley who will stay on this ship because of her pride…and the alcohol." Courtney had been counting her fingers as she said this to make sure she didn't forget any friends.

"And you will be doing what…?" John asked after finally being able to make the bleeding stop. Courtney shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I'm the only sane one because I'm actually going to try for the boats."

TJ looked at her and then had a look on his face as if he was calculating something in his head.

"Well it seems three of your friends are staying because of Emma right?" he asked her.

"If you include Emma then yes. But she's staying to help your friends." Courtney answered back.

"Well what if our friends were able to get onto the lifeboats?" John asked, catching onto what TJ was saying.

"Well then the three would probably get on the boats. Bri, if she saw her friends leaving, would probably join us and Ashley we could get her so drunk she passes out and then we could just carry her." Courtney thought aloud. She turned to the two before her. "Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking." The two said unanimously, and Courtney wondered what had gotten into them.

"So what about you two?" she asked.

"You heard my plan already." TJ said. "Get to the lifeboats that Murdoch is guarding and get into one of those."

Courtney nodded then looked at John. "And what about you? You should have no problem getting to the boats with TJ since you're both in first class."

John let his head fall for a minute before looking back up. "Well the truth is, I'm actually in second class, but I want to have a good chance at the lifeboats so I've been pretending I'm in first class." He said quietly. Courtney looked at TJ who nodded as if saying it was true. Courtney was about to say something when Emma came running up the stairs, but stopped when she saw the three.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Just talking, what about you?" Courtney asked as TJ and John stood up.

"Oh I think I'm going to go jump off the ship." Emma said excitedly as she started running again. The three all dropped their mouths.

"**EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**..." They all screamed together before taking off after her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well I hoped you like this chapter. Next time we find out if Emma is really suicidal, what happened to Chelsea down with the jocks, and will we find out where in the world Ashley went after the chase. If you review this time you get pizza and mountain dew. YAY!**

**REVIEW!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	7. Injury, Dinner, and Chocolate Cake

**All right now here come some reviews for me. Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's your pizza and mountain Dew, except for Kasumi cause she wanted pepsi. So here a some responses for the reviews.**

**Bri: Yes people this is the Bri from the story. So I hope you keep reading this Bri, and Nan, and Nanna, and Alice. That's a lot of alter egos. Here's your food.**

**Kasumi: Ummm…. I would like to try and keep the reviews PG please. Thanks for reviewing FINALLY. Here's the Pepsi and pizza. Quit calling me mean to.**

**Rachel-Rabbit-RaRa: Hey I know what it's like to have your computer be weird so don't worry about it. Thanks for reviewing though. I'm reading your story and I really like it. Here's double pizza!**

**Sarabellah: Cool name. So thanks for reviewing a lot. Here's your pizza too. I'm trying to make the chapters longer so bear with me. **

**And to all other people who read…REVIEW!**

**Now on with the story.**

_**Last time:**_

John let his head fall for a minute before looking back up. "Well the truth is, I'm actually in second class, but I want to have a good chance at the lifeboats so I've been pretending I'm in first class." He said quietly. Courtney looked at TJ who nodded as if saying it was true. Courtney was about to say something when Emma came running up the stairs, but stopped when she saw the three.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Just talking, what about you?" Courtney asked as TJ and John stood up.

"Oh I think I'm going to go jump off the ship." Emma said excitedly as she started running again. The three all dropped their mouths.

"**EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**..." They all screamed together before taking off after her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**P.S. This is going to be a strictly Ashley, Courtney, TJ, and John chapter.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 7: Injury, Dinner, and Chocolate Cake**

'She's lost it, she's completely lost it!' Courtney thought as she and the two boys ran up the stairs to deck. Emma had gotten somewhat of a head start because she had shocked the three so much they actually couldn't move for a few seconds. 'I'm going to kill her before she has a chance to kill herself.' The blonde gritted her teeth firmly.

"I don't remember going down all these stairs!" John yelled up to the girl.

"That's because Courtney punched you down them remember?" TJ shouted back. He slowed down when he saw Courtney had stopped at an intersection. "Oh great where'd Emma go?" he looked down both hallways. Behind him, he heard John come to a halt to. Courtney began to study the walls.

"She went this way." Courtney pointed to the right. John and TJ looked at each other.

"Umm…blondie," TJ began. "We can't be playing guessing games here. Emma might have actually gone insane and could be jumping off the ship." Courtney stood up and pointed at the wall.

"There is white paint on this wall that doesn't match any other color around it. This paint came from the railing by the stairs we were sitting on."

"And how do you know it came from that railing? She could have touched anything that had white paint on it." TJ asked.

Courtney looked at John. "I know because he has the same white paint on his hands from when I pushed him down the stairs. I had noticed it but wanted to wait and see if he would get it all over his face before I mentioned it." The short girl said with a smirk. The boys' eyes widened as they looked at John's hands and realized that they were covered in the same paint.

"Well then are you two ready to go?" Courtney asked as she turned back around to face them but saw that they had already taken off down the hallway. "HEY!" she yelled after them, as she too began to run.

They finally made it to the deck when they saw absolutely nothing. Courtney for a minute began to worry until she saw a rope hanging off of the one area of deck. She walked over to the railing and peered over. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Emma getting the crap beat out of her by Chelsea down on third class deck. John showed up behind her and looked around.

"Ummm… blondie, where's TJ?" He asked as Courtney turned and glanced around. Just then they heard, what they both knew, to be TJ screaming his head off. They looked at each wide-eyed, then watched as TJ came running out of the staircase. At first he looked fine but upon closer inspection they saw a long trail of blood running down his head.

"SHE ATTACKED ME!" he yelled and then Ashley emerged from behind him, holding a broken, bloody, bottle.

"Oh CRAP!" Courtney and John both yelled at the same time. TJ was now standing by them as the angry (and slightly drunk) Ashley charged them with the bottle of doom! Quickly, Courtney thought and pushed both the guys out of the way before moving herself. Ashley had gained so much speed tat she went flying over the railing.

There was absolutely no sound for a second before a crash sounded and two yells from down below entered the three's ears. They all looked over to see that Ashley had landed on her two cousins'. Courtney just had to smirk.

"Well you can't say that's not funny!" she said to the two boys (one still bleeding as he picked bits of glass out of his hair.) Just then the dinner trumpet sounded, almost sending the three of them over the railing too. They all muttered under their breath before Courtney let out a sigh.

"You two stay here for just a second. I'll be right back." And with that she took the rope Emma had used, and climbed down to third class deck. Within five minutes she had pulled herself, and a slightly unconscious Ashley, back up to TJ and John. The boys grabbed Ashley's arms and waited until Courtney was standing, muttering how hard it was to do that in a dress. The girl then looked at them.

"Well what are you two waiting for, let's go to dinner." And with that the four went inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(at dinner)_

Courtney waited at the bottom of the Grand staircase patiently, as TJ and John tried to look normal as they walked down with a still slight dizzy Ashley. They hadn't planned on her still being out of it so it was a lot harder than it looked. 'Thank God at least she was able to change her clothes.' Courtney thought.

They sat down at a table right next to Rose's table, along with all of Courtney's friend's, and for some reason, the jocks. She figured Emma had done something and put that to the back of her mind while looking around. She noticed that Rose was in the dress she went suicidal in, and with a nod from Emma, Courtney figured that Emma noticed that too. She would have liked to look around more but dinner came and she, along with TJ, Ashley, and John, was too busy trying to figure out what silver wear to use.

They had come to the third course when she heard Ashley choking and Rose asking to leave. Deciding to ignore the first sound she turned to she the young red-head get up and leave. She looked toward Emma who mouthed the words, "Stay here." and then left, dragging Matt behind her. Chelsea and Courtney looked at each other for a minute but then their attention was found else where when the dessert was brought out, and it was Chocolate cake. Courtney's eyes grew wide.

'Cake, cake, cake, cake…" she thought bouncing up and down. Her actions did not go unnoticed by John though.

"This is why we call you the little weird girl." He whispered without even looking at her. Courtney glared at him for a minute before noticing that only three of the four members were here.

"Hey, where'd TJ go?" she asked as the waiter came back, serving drinks. John looked at his plate from her.

"Oh, he went to follow Emma because he wanted to talk to her remember." John said playing with his fork. Courtney nodded and began to eat her cake, only to be interrupted by Ashley screaming.

"ALL RIGHT NOW IT'S A PARTY SINCE WE GOT SCOTCH!" she exclaimed causing Courtney to choke. Knowing full well she would never get her cake finished in here, she place the plate in her purse and stood up.

"Well this was such a nice evening." She said addressing the table. "I would like to stay longer but John and I need to take Ashley to her room, so good-night." She said and made a move to pull John up, but he whined he wanted to finish his cake. Cursing under her breath she grabbed Ashley's glass of scotch and poured it on his head. She then grabbed Ashley while watching John do the same as he glared at her. She gave an innocent smile before the three of them left the room and walked toward the corridors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well I hope you all liked this Chapter. In the next Chapter we follow Kirsten and Bri in what they were doing before dinner. If you review this time you get popcorn and kool-aid. so please review. Aragato**


	8. Room Discussions

**Ok so now that I'm on summer vacation I'll try and work on this more often. I know you all really like this story (at least the ones that have reviewed.) so I have made a promise to finish this story. I already have four more stories after this lined up with these characters so hold on. Ok now to the reviewers.**

**Kasumi: sigh gee thanks for the review at school. I know it was short but I decided to put what they were doing in different chapters. Here's your hulless cheesy popcorn and cherry kool-aid. Please keep reviewing. Aragato.**

**I Need More Cowbell: Cool name! Once again I know what its like to have a computer being stupid so thanks for reading. I will try and update faster. Here's some popcorn and kool-aid. (whatever flavors you like)**

**As for everyone else REVIEW! Unless your computer is being stupid then I completely forgive you.**

**One more thing, I would like to dedicate this story. I dedicate it to all my friends who gave me great character personalities for this story, and I would REALLY like to thank the right back corner of my driver's education class. You guys are real inspirers. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**This is strictly following Kristen and Bri**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 8: Room Discussions**

_**(Once again this takes place during the last chapter)**_

Kristen and Bri sat in Kristen's stateroom as they looked at the menu for that night. Kristen was busy trying to pronounce the names of the foods while Bri had a look of disgust for every description. Finally Bri just fell back onto the bed.

"That's it. If we survive this thing, I am going to make sure we get a burger in America." She exclaimed, tossing a pillow up into the air.

"I'll agree with you there Bri. Looking at the menu I think I'd rather be down in third class. They have like normal chicken and that kind of thing." Kristen said as she too fell backward. The two began a game of tossing the pillow back and forth, until Bri sat back up.

"Well then why don't we go down there tomorrow night? We could probably get everyone else to come, especially Emma since her whole little group is down there. We could see what the food is really like down there and probably have a lot more fun than talking about these horrible dresses like we always do with the wealthy." Bri said to Kristen in almost a pleading sort of way. Kristen for once did not roll her eyes at this kind of tone. Instead she got up and nodded. Bri was about to cheer when she heard yelling outside their door.

"Hey you! Can you please tell me who the heck I am engaged to? Hey, don't give me that look. I'm not crazy! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS SHIP IS GOING TO SINK!" Kristen and Bri popped their heads out of the door to see a short, teenage, boy yelling at a poor man that looked like he was about to call the asylum. The two girls looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Rory?" Bri asked.

"Rory." Kristen said shaking her head in a desperate sort of way. Rory was their friend from school who was often mistaken for a girl, at least when you looked at him from far away. His temper almost matched Ashley's and his long black hair covered his eyes. He turned around to see the two looking at him oddly.

"Oh my God thank you I have found someone I know!" He screamed and then, without even asking he ran inside the stateroom and sat down on the bed. The girls quickly turned around while shutting the door. They began to think that maybe they should be calling the asylum too.

"Umm…Rory, are you ok?" Bri asked while Kristen stood by the door just in case someone was bringing officers to arrest their friend.

"Actually Bri I'm not alright. Everyone keeps congratulating me for being engaged, and I have no clue who I'm engaged to. Even when I told the purser that her initials were A.M. he said their were too many people with those initials. So right now I've been wandering around the ship asking people if they know who I'm engaged to. Does that sound crazy?" He redirected his voice toward Kristen, who was laughing loudly. Bri was also laughing but it was more of a giggle, not the way Kristen was laughing right now. The tall brunette wiped a small tear from her eye before looking at the short boy.

"Well Rory I think I can help you out because I think I know who you're engaged to." She said with a smirk. Rory stood up quickly with anticipation while Bri sat there confused.

"Who is it!" Rory asked excitedly, as if his whole life he had been waiting for this answer.

"Tell you what, I'll bring her to meet you tomorrow." Kristen said with a smile. Rory nodded ok and was about to leave when he pointed to the window. The group looked out and saw Emma tying a rope around her and then they watched as she jumped down to the lower deck. A couple minutes passed, and Courtney and John showed up looking over the deck. The group looked at each other.

"Well that was weird…" Kristen said softly.

"Yeah it was." Rory added.

"Pretend we didn't see a thing?" Bri asked, still looking out the window.

"Yep." The other two said unanimously. Rory, once again said good-bye and then this time he left. The two girls sat quietly for a moment before Bri looked Kristen in admiration.

"So who is Rory's fiancée?" she asked her tall friend who was still standing up. Kristen got the goofy grin on her face again and looked at her.

"Well you weren't there the whole time yesterday but when we were in Ashley's and Courtney's stateroom, Ashley had been going on about a fiancée by the initials of R.B., and if my memory is correct I believe that those are Rory's exact initials." She stated, watching as Bri got an equally crazy look on her face.

"And I believe our dear friend Ashley has the last name that starts with M right?" the small gothic girl added. Kristen nodded furiously before looking back out the window to see that Ashley, and a wounded TJ had joined the group. "Should we tell her?" Bri asked.

"No, we'll let her find out tomorrow." Kristen said. "Now let's get ready for dinner." She added as the trumpet sounded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(At dinner)_

Kristen and Bri entered the dinning area after watching as TJ and John tried to help Ashley down the Grand Staircase. The room, once again, looked huge beyond compare and it took the two three minutes to find the right table.

It did not go unnoticed by the two that Emma had brought her jocks here and right now the guy-obsessed girl was talking to Matt while looking at Rose. Kristen turned her head to the heiress and saw that she was wearing the ruby dress she tried to jump off the ship in.

"Emma better be careful if she's planning something. She might get in trouble with the whole Rose hanging off the back of the ship deal." Kristen whispered to Bri only to hear Bri choke as she tried to eat caviar. Kristen looked at her own plate and pushed it away. The next course didn't look too bad; it was some kind of bird. The two began eating it when they heard Ashley choking on it. Bri looked at Courtney who didn't seem to be paying attention at Ashley, but rather Rose, who had just gotten up from her table and was asking to leave. As if it was instinct, Bri looked over to Emma, who was mouthing words to Chelsea and Courtney.

"Emma's leaving." Bri mentioned to Kristen and then the two watched as Emma quickly stood up and walked out of the room, dragging Matt behind her. "And it looks like she has company. I wonder why he's going with her."

"An even bigger question is why he is following them." Kristen said pointing her fork at TJ. The blonde boy had just finished telling John something before he too got up and followed the two teenagers. Bri simply shrugged.

"It's their business. I say let them get into trouble, Emma has a way of talking her way out of things." She said while taking another mouthful of whatever the bird was. IT was quickly finished when the dessert was brought out. Kristen sighed happily at the sight of chocolate cake. She had taken two bites when she noticed that Courtney was bouncing up and down in her chair while John whispered something to her. Whatever it was seemed to get her mad. The blonde girl was about to take a bite when Ashley started yelling, "ALL RIGHT NOW IT'S A PARTY SINCE WE GOT SCOTCH!" The two watched as Courtney choked on her cake and finally put the whole thing in her purse.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Bri asked, tilting her head.

"My question would be is she allowed to do that." Kristen stated after Courtney had said good-night but then poured scotch on John's head. The two carried Ashley out of the room. "Guess their allowed to do both." She smiled.

"Whatever, let's just enjoy our dessert now." Bri said as she began to eat. Kristen nodded quickly and the two finished up their meal in complete silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok well there is chapter 8. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed. I would like to get twenty reviews by the time I post chapter nine, which will be about Emma, Chelsea, and the boys. If you review I will give you pop-tarts and a chocolate milkshake. I hoped you all liked this chapter. Please review. Aragato.**

**Kyree **


	9. Falling into Trouble

**Alright onto chapter nine. I would like everyone to know that this is the longest story I have ever written and it's all because of your wonderful reviews and the people I dedicated this to. To all those who reviewed here are your pop-tarts and milkshakes. To all those who wanted to review but couldn't because of computer problems here are some cookies. Thanks to all of you. Now on to the time for answering reviewers.**

**Kasumi: I swear I will write them longer. Here is your food for reviewing, keep on doing it. **

**Rachel-Rabbit-RaRa: WOO-HOO HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY! Your friends sound awesome. Thanks for helping me understand and here is your food too. Keep on reviewing. **

**Bri: Eh…..sorry that I shot your leg Nan, here are some extra pop-tarts. Bri I hope your ok down there. Keep reading this story and reviewing.**

**I Need More Cowbell: Yeah I kinda figured that was you. I am planning for things to get very interesting between Ashley and Rory. Anyway thanks for your everlasting support and here's your pop-tarts and chocolate milkshake. **

**Ok that's all the reviewers so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic (yes I must do these). I do own the characters though….sorry guys.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**(this is following Emma and Chelsea and is taking place two chapters ago)**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 9: Falling into Trouble**

Emma had kept running up the stairs, away from TJ, John, and Courtney, for the simple reason that she knew they would try and stop her. She made it to the outside deck that was right above the third class deck. The brunette grabbed some rope that was in a coil and began to tie it around herself. She then wrapped it around the railing and looked down to the deck below her. Chelsea had somehow managed to keep her sanity as she talked to the jocks. The boys were placed so perfectly beneath her that she knew if she jumped down she could land right behind them.

Quietly she climbed to the other side of the railing, making sure that no one saw her, the just let go. She felt herself falling for about a second before she felt her body stop about six feet off the ground. She covered her mouth to stop herself from grunting as the pressure hit her gut. Luckily no one seemed to notice, not even Chelsea. Emma swung there for a couple more seconds before gathering a lot of breath into her lungs and screaming her head off.

"HEY YOU GUYS! WATCHA TALKING ABOUT?" the brunette laughed as she watched the whole group jump in the air. They all turned around with a look of shock on their faces, and Emma also saw Chelsea lying on the deck in a look of mild surprise. This caused Emma to start laughing so hard that she didn't notice Chelsea get to her feet and walk over to her. Only when the curly haired girl began to speak did Emma notice her.

"Who wants to hit the human piñata?" she asked, pointing a thumb in Emma's direction. The girl in the rope felt as her eyes grew wide.

"Ummm….Chelsea you really don't…."

"Come on there has to be some takers." Chelsea said as she started pushing Emma with her hand, causing Emma to swing back and forth.

"Help me…" Emma gave pleading eyes to the group of boys in front of her, but as they watched Chelsea grab a wooden pole, they all started to back off. Emma gulped silently.

"Chelsea c-could you p-please p-put that p-pole down?" Emma asked as she hung there, helplessly.

"Now Emma you know I hate being surprised." Chelsea said with an icy tone as she raised the pole behind her head. Emma put her hands up like she was praying, but it had absolutely no effect. The boys just stood there, slightly scared, as Emma got the crap beat out of her. Richy noticed one of Emma's friends and John Conner look over the edge but they didn't do anything. In a matter of minutes Chelsea finished the beating, and she stepped back to see Emma swinging there with several bruises now forming on her arms.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Chelsea asked her and the girl whimpered as she nodded. When Chelsea had walked away completely, the boys went over and cit Emma down. They all then proceeded to sit on the benches on deck, after they had gotten the pole away from Chelsea for Emma's sake. Emma looked at the boys while rubbing her arm, "So what do you guys want to talk about?" the jock group looked at each other before Ryan sighed and began.

"Well you see, we were all wondering if you could help us." Ryan asked motioning to both Chelsea and Emma. He then continued, "See we would like a small chance of getting to the lifeboats, but we don't really get that small chance because we're in third class. So we were wondering if you guys could think up a plan that could make people believe we were in first class, so we could have a little chance." He finished and looked at his friend's as if saying, "Come on, they won't help if it's only me saying this." Emma looked at Chelsea with a unique look and Chelsea nodded back to her.

"Ok I have an idea to help you guys but you better know how to act." Emma said looking each one of them in the eye. They all nodded slowly, wondering what she was getting them into.

"Ok then, what we need to do before dinner is get you guys some suits. You will come to dinner everyday for the next three days. We will introduce you to the captain and ship builder, umm…..John Jacob Astor is also a good guy to meet, and we will make sure you meet every officer possible." Emma said counting off on her fingers. Chelsea was sitting there thinking as the jocks looked at Emma with their eyes wide.

"But Emma, where are you going to get six suits?" Travis asked with every bit of doubt in his voice.

"Oh just leave that to me and Chelsea." Emma said with a smirk as Chelsea's head whipped around.

"SAY WHAT!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(In some random hallway)_

"Emma, I hope you know we could get in serious trouble for this." Chelsea whispered as Emma prodded a pin into the lock on the door. Within a couple twists and turns Emma heard a click and slowly she opened the door.

"Chelsea, there is a first class bachelor in here. All he owns are suits! I don't think he'll notice if a few are missing." Emma said as she threw six random suits over her shoulder. Chelsea shook her head.

"And besides Emma have you noticed that your little group are not all clones. There is no way that the suits of one guy is going to fit all of them." She said poking her head out the door.

"That's why I'm bringing a sewing kit." Emma said happily as she got up and gestured Chelsea out the door before closing it herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(_Back on third class deck)_

"Ouch Emma that's the third time you've poked me with that needle!" Richy yelled making Emma sigh.

"Look Richy I'm almost done so if you would just hold still." She said as she pulled the string. Chelsea stood there, holding scraps of clothe, as she watched the rest of the boys try to make their hair look like it was from first class. They we're doing that well.

"There I am now done!" Emma said triumphantly, after an hour of work on the suits. She sat down in the bench and was about to relax when the dinner bell sounded.

"Oh COME ON!" she yelled to no particular person. She stood up and complained some more. The boys also got up and followed her and Chelsea up the staircase.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(At dinner)_

"Ok, introducing them to every single person was not a bright idea." Chelsea murmured to Emma as they sat down at their table. They had spent about a half an hour introducing the boys to every rich person on the bloody ship. Emma nodded as she watched as the boys took their seats. She also noticed something else.

"Chelsea, why is everyone at this table looking at me?" Chelsea looked around shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably because you brought the idiots here. I mean everyone knows that they are supposed to be in third class." Emma sighed again then looked over at Rose's table. Rose was wearing that red and black dress she met Jack in. Emma wanted to make sure that this happened.

"When she leaves you're following me." She said quietly to Matt who was sitting next to her. Matt looked over to Rose then turned back to Emma.

"And why would I follow you?" he asked her but she gave him one of her smirks.

"Oh I don't know THIRD CLASS BOY. Why would you be following me?" she added extra emphasis on those three words, making him sigh and sit back in his seat. It was about five more minutes before Rose got up and left.

"Stay here." Emma told Chelsea and mouthed to Courtney. Chelsea watched as her friend and the tallest guy of the group got up and left.

'Emma, whatever you're getting yourself into you'd better be ready, cause I'm not bailing you out.' Chelsea thought as she listened to Ashley choke.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok so that's it for chapter 9. I am planning to have 25 chapters so bear with me. In the next chapter we follow Matt and Emma and see what they are planning to do about the Rose situation. If you review this time you get a free kitten . Please Review. Aragato.**

**Kyree**


	10. Following the Suicidal Flower

**Alright we are onto Chapter 10. I never thought I would get this far for this story. I would like to thank all reviewers who took the time to put their thoughts out to me. You all get free kittens. So onto the part of answering the reviewers.**

**Rachel-Rabbit-RaRa: Yes being a human piñata is VERY painful I suppose. I feel bad for you if you had to go through that. Thanks for reviewing and here's a kitten. (hands her a white and gold kitten) **

**Ccpopstar: …Thanks Chelsea. I promised people that no one would know these are real people but you kind of blew that idea. Yes people these characters are based off actual people I live around everyday. Don't worry, your cross dressing days are not over. I'll try and make you appear more you egotist. Here's a kitten (hands her a black kitten)**

**I Need More Cowbell: Yes Chelsea does scare people sometimes and that was one of their moments. Let's take a second and mourn for Emma. Ok thanks for reviewing, and here's your kitten (hands her a grey one)**

**Ok I think that's all for the reviewers. Please guys, review for the next chapter too. Ok so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic… or any songs I might use in this story. I do own the characters though. **

**Now onto the story**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(_last time) _**

"When she leaves you're following me." She said quietly to Matt who was sitting next to her. Matt looked over to Rose then turned back to Emma.

"And why would I follow you?" he asked her but she gave him one of her smirks.

"Oh I don't know THIRD CLASS BOY. Why would you be following me?" she added extra emphasis on those three words, making him sigh and sit back in his seat. It was about five more minutes before Rose got up and left.

"Stay here." Emma told Chelsea and mouthed to Courtney. Chelsea watched as her friend and the tallest guy of the group got up and left.

'Emma, whatever you're getting yourself into you'd better be ready, cause I'm not bailing you out.' Chelsea thought as she listened to Ashley choke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 10: Following the Suicidal Flower**

"Emma, why are we bothering with this situation? Jack will find Rose when she runs by him on the bench and then we both know the story from there." Matt said as he ran after the girl. Surprisingly she was pretty fast for running in a dress, even though she was barefoot. As soon as they had reached the deck she had taken off her shoes and thrown them to the deck below. Matt had to shout an apology over when he heard a scream of pain from someone below.

Emma stopped in front of him and turned with a calm smile. "Because Matt when we wished this we wished to be on the Titanic, not in the movie. I believe we were put it this movie to make sure everything happened correctly." Matt opened his mouth but Emma put her hand up. "Yes Matt, even the sinking part. Besides you know me and my meddling." She said with an innocent smile. Matt shook his head in defeat but then another question popped into her head.

"Hey Emma, why did you pick me to come with you?" he asked.

Emma laughed. "Matt I doubt even you're so dense not to realize that answer." Matt rolled his eyes as he remembered the whole school years incident about Emma liking him. The two started running again after Rose, and soon they came to the bench where Jack was laying down. They stopped their quickly and Jack looked at the two.

"Hey Matt and…random first class girl?" Jack said with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh Jack this is Emma, but that's not important at the moment. You didn't happen to see a random red headed girl run by here did you?" Matt asked as Emma nodded as if saying that was the right question.

"Actually I did, and she didn't look that great. She had tears running down her face and literally flew by here. I was going to help but then I thought that she wouldn't accept help from me." Jack said as he let his head drop. Matt looked at Emma for help but she was looking toward the stern.

"Make sure it happens Matt." She said before she began sprinting toward the end of the ship. Matt just watched as she left before turning to Jack and trying to convince him to go see Rose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma didn't have far to run to get to the stern, and she was lucky in that matter because Rose was standing on the suicidal side of the railing. Emma ran to a couple of feet behind her and quietly said, "You really don't want to do that Rose." Rose quietly turned her head around so she could face Emma.

"Oh Emma, what are you doing out here?" She asked while her knuckles began to turn white.

"You know Rose, I usually would answer that, but tonight I believe I have a little more right to ask you that first." Emma said with a smile. The last thing she would need is Rose jumping off this ship and ruining the story.

"Well…I-I…just needed s-some air." She said and Emma couldn't help but smirk.

"Off the back of the ship?" she walked until she was leaning on the railing and looking out to the sea. A couple of minutes passed and Emma wondered if Matt was giving a Jack a lecture on why he should stop Rose. She turned back to the confused red-head. "You're losing the game Rose." The older girl turned to her.

"What do you mean by that." She asked. 'Hurry up Matt!' Emma thought.

"Oh nothing, just a song that I learned a little while ago from the wisest in my town." Emma said, then adding to herself, 'actually from a cartoon movie but who's counting.'

"Oh well … may I hear it?" Rose asked and Emma smiled to herself at her ability to stall this suicidal girl.

"Well I won't cause your ears to bleed by my singing but I can tell you the lyrics if you want." Emma said and Rose nodded. The brunette took a breath and then began to speak.

_Not just a game_

_We all want to win_

_Keep your hand a secret_

_Unleash the monsters within_

_Sometimes it's over_

_Before it's even begun_

_If someone else gets hurt then_

_What have you really won?_

_I'm always one card short _

_Always one day late_

_For once I'd like an ending_

_I can celebrate_

_I need just one more move _

_One final chance to prove_

_I can win this game_

At this part of the lyrics Matt and Jack finally showed up behind them but the two didn't notice. So Emma had three listeners as she finished the lyrics.

_Not just a duel_

_That's how the world is made_

_But are we really players _

_Or are we being played_

_Is what happens next in your control_

_Are you doing what you want or what you've been told_

_Do you choose the cards from your own hand_

_Or are we just puppets in a master plan_

Emma smiled and watched as Rose seemed to calm down a little. The two stood there in silence until Matt quietly went up behind Emma and whispered "He's here." Emma turned around and saw Jack standing there, looking at the girl hanging off the railing. Emma turned back to Rose.

"Well I'll give you a couple minutes to think about this. If you need me I'll be over here." Emma pointed a thumb backwards and then left. "Give her thirty seconds." She muttered to Jack as she and Matt turned walked over to a bench about twenty five feet away. Jack waited the correct time and then quickly said, "Don't do it."

"See Matt I told you we were here to make sure everything happens correctly." Emma said with a smirk as she watched Jack and Rose talk. Matt rolled his eyes.

"My question is where you got that song from. It had absolutely nothing to do with life." He asked her right back. Emma laughed quietly.

"It's actually from a movie I saw when I was in seventh grade, and if you think while listening to it you get a few of life's little lessons." Emma said quietly as Jack threw his cigarette overboard. Emma turned her face up to the stars and looked at them. "So can you tell me why you have a large bruise on your head?" She said without looking at Matt beside her. Matt touched his head quickly before remembering.

"Oh yeah, my cousin or your friend fell off the deck today in a drunken state. She knocked both me and Dalton to the ground." He said as he quickly fixed his jacket. Emma smiled.

"Ok well that explains it." She said and then looked back at Jack who was helping Rose turn around. "Oops…time to go." She said getting up and heading over to the soon to be couple. Matt followed and asked "why?"

"To make sure Matthew." Emma said simply and watched as Rose slipped and was now screaming her head off. The two walked the last ten feet and grabbed Rose's arm, right beside Jack.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go." Jack said to the now terrified Rose.

"And neither will we." Emma said motioning to her and Matt.

It took the group about twenty more seconds before they finally got Rose over the railing, and then they all fell on deck. Right then the officers decided to appear and this is what they saw. Rose was laying flat on the deck with Jack above her. Emma and Matt had both somehow landed on her arms and in the process of getting up, looked like they were holding her down. The two youngest both knew they had the same words flying threw their heads.

"You stay right there, and don't move an inch!" The one shouted and then turned to the other. "Fetch the Master of Arms."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Was this part of making sure everything happened correctly Emma?" asked Matt.

"Umm…this part I would have to say no." Emma said as the officer locked her handcuffs. Rose was standing with a blanket around her as Matt, Emma, and Jack were all being arrested for who knows. Cal had taken out part of his anger on Emma and Matt and was now shouting at Jack.

"Well, it could be worse." Emma said as she looked at Matt.

"Oh you mean like all our friends were here to see this?" Matt said and Emma turned around to see that both groups were there with their eyebrows all raised.

"Crap." Emma said simply.

"Yeah, exactly." Matt said shaking his head. The two turned back to Rose who was explaining why she was over the ship. The officer looked at Jack and asked him if that was true, and after a moments hesitation said yes. The officer was now looking at Emma and Matt.

"And what were you two doing out here?" He asked them. Emma sighed and thought about what to say.

"We were out here for a walk." She said simply.

"Together?" the guard asked and Emma felt like punching this guy if he asked one more question.

"Yeah, together." Matt stated. "We were walking around the deck and we heard her scream so we ran to help her. When we got there she was already halfway up but we helped anyway." Emma shook her head in agreement as if saying that was what had exactly happened.

"Well then these three are heroes then, good for all of you." The master of arms said as all their handcuffs were taken off. Emma sat there, rubbing her wrists as she watched Cal try to pay Jack, but then he turned and invited all three of them to dinner with him tomorrow evening. Emma shrugged and looked at Matt to see if he wanted to and Matt nodded quickly. After Rose and Cal had left, Emma and Matt turned and started walking back to their rooms.

"We're going to keep bothering them aren't we Emma?" Matt asked and watched as Emma gave him the "You know it." Smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well that's it for Chapter 10. In the next chapter Emma talks to TJ about what to do. Please review for this chapter because if you do you get free brownies (homemade ) So please review. Aragato.**

**Kyree**


	11. Discussions with TJ

**All right onto chapter 11! Can I get a woo-hoo from all my adoring fans! (hears nothing.) gee thanks. Well if you feel like cheering say it in your review. Ok now I've had a couple of emails asking if this was going to be a romance between some of the characters. Well I can tell you right now there won't be any romance. I've also had some people ask me what the stories after this were going to be about. Right now, I am planning to have the next one be in the Inuyasha series and then after that, put all the main characters in the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Now onto the reviewers.**

**Ccpopstar: Thank you Chelsea for pointing out my mistake. Thanks for making sure the kitten has a nice home. By the way, I WANT MY SOUL BACK!**

**I Need More Cowbell: I'm glad to see that you like the kitten. I have a big fat cat too. Thanks for your support. Here are your brownies.**

**Rachel-Rabbit-RaRa: I guess Emma does have the personality of getting arrested, doesn't she. Oh well, thanks for your review. Here's your brownies.**

**Kasumi: Here's your kitten, just the way you wanted it. I'm glad you're happy that I lengthened it. I'll try and keep the chapters longer. Keep reviewing. (hands her brownies)**

**OK that's all for the reviewers. Now onto the story. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**(last time)**_

"And what were you two doing out here?" He asked them. Emma sighed and thought about what to say.

"We were out here for a walk." She said simply.

"Together?" the guard asked and Emma felt like punching this guy if he asked one more question.

"Yeah, together." Matt stated. "We were walking around the deck and we heard her scream so we ran to help her. When we got there she was already halfway up but we helped anyway." Emma shook her head in agreement as if saying that was what had exactly happened.

"Well then these three are heroes then, good for all of you." The master of arms said as all their handcuffs were taken off. Emma sat there, rubbing her wrists as she watched Cal try to pay Jack, but then he turned and invited all three of them to dinner with him tomorrow evening. Emma shrugged and looked at Matt to see if he wanted to and Matt nodded quickly. After Rose and Cal had left, Emma and Matt turned and started walking back to their rooms.

"We're going to keep bothering them aren't we Emma?" Matt asked and watched as Emma gave him the "You know it." Smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 11: Discussions with TJ**

"What were you thinking!" Chelsea and Kristen almost yelled unanimously in Emma's face. Emma flinched as she thought about what to say to these two, but you couldn't exactly explain why you were just handcuffed.

"We were just making sure of things." Matt said as his group came up from behind the girls. Emma gave a sigh of relief, but the girls just glared at the boys.

"You know what! I just figured something out. If we keep Emma away from you guys she might not get in so much trouble. Ever since she met you guys she's been getting worse about that kind of stuff, and though I don't know how, I believe you guys have something to do with it. So from now on I don't want her seeing you guys without us around." Kristen said simply and Emma looked at her as if she was crazy. Courtney, Bri, and Chelsea looked at each other and they all knew that this was not a road to travel down with Emma. Anyone who tried to stop her seeing these idiots were not going to be on her good side.

"Umm…Kristen, maybe that's just a little too harsh. I mean it's her life and we don't really have any say in it." Courtney said but Kristen looked at her in defiance.

"That's where you're wrong Courtney, we're her best friends, we need to look after her. I mean can you comprehend that she just GOT HERSELF ARRESTED!" Kristen exclaimed. Courtney sighed.

"Look I know you are only looking out for her Kristen, but I don't think these guys have anything to do with it." She said calmly. Kristen was about to shoot something back when Emma interrupted her.

"Leave me alone." She said simply and then turned around and walked back to the stern. The groups watched as she left, but then took her advice and left her alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma was standing at the railing for about five minutes before she turned around.

"It's ok they're gone, you can come out now." She said with a smirk. She stood there for about five more seconds before TJ appeared from behind some random boxes. He brushed some dirt off his shoulders and then walked over to the railing.

"How'd you know I was back there?" he asked her.

"Please TJ; if there's one thing you don't want to try and trick, it's my senses. I could hear you and I saw your hair." Emma said with a smile. TJ laughed.

"Well I couldn't help it; it was a very small space to hide. So, you mind telling me what all the shouting was about?"

"Oh that was just Kristen looking out for me. I wasn't really mad at her when I left, I mean best friends are supposed to be there to yell at you when you do something stupid. She'll be over it by tomorrow." Emma said with a smile. They stood there in silence for a couple more seconds before TJ broke it.

"You're going to go do something stupid again aren't you?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, not on purpose." Emma said innocently. This caused both of them to laugh out loud. When they finally stopped laughing Emma asked, "So what did you want to ask me?" TJ stood there silently for a moment before continuing.

"Well I was hoping that you could give me some advice." He said quietly, while Emma continued looking out onto the ocean. He continued, "You see, I want to help my friends get up from third class and at the same time I want to make sure we have a lifeboat. But I'm not sure how I'm going to keep my friends out of being locked up down in third class." He sighed as if there was no hope at all, but Emma smiled.

"Don't worry TJ, I've already talked to your friends about this and we came up with a plan to keep them on above third class. The only thing you have to do is make sure you have a lifeboat picked out." She said encouragingly. TJ smiled back.

"Well that's good cause I already have a lifeboat picked out."

"Really, which one is it?" Emma asked while she rested her head on the railing.

"I was hoping to get the one Murdoch is guarding. I remember from the movie that he allows guys onto the boat." TJ said and Emma nodded.

"That's a really good choice. I trust you to make sure that all your friends stay alive." Emma said. TJ turned to her.

"Well where are you going to be?" he asked while laughing.

"Oh I don't plan to leave the ship." Emma said simply but TJ turned to her with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious?" he asked her but Emma simply nodded. He looked away. "But Emma that's suicidal. You can't survive in this water!"

"I know TJ but I'm still gonna try. When we made the wish to be here we said it was to see who was going to stay alive the longest, and getting into a lifeboat kinda disqualifies your friends. The only reason I'm not complaining is because I want them to be safe." Emma said with a smile.

"Still…" TJ said as he continued to look out onto the sea. Emma let out a quiet sigh before she fell down completely into a sitting position. TJ saw this and decided to join her by sitting himself down against the railing. He turned to her.

"Umm…why are we sitting down Emma?" he asked and watched as she nodded toward the upper level deck where the Matt, Dalton, and Ashley had appeared. Right now it looked like a fight was about to break out between the relatives.

"Well this should be interesting…" Emma said with a smirk. She and TJ sat there and watched as Ashley started yelling at the two, who were yelling back. It took about five minutes but in the end Ashley threw Dalton halfway over the railing. Emma was trying to keep a laugh in during the whole thing but it was very difficult. When the three had finally left Emma turned to TJ and asked, "She's drunk isn't she?"

"Probably, she gave me this earlier today." TJ said while pointing up to his head where there was a large cut on his head. Emma cringed at the sight, as she slowly stood back up. It was getting rather cold outside.

"Well I think we should go." She said as she began walking with TJ right behind her. "I'll walk you to your room." She said with a smile and TJ nodded. They walked together in silence until they were inside and right in front of his room. Emma waved him good-night and as she walked away TJ stood there thinking about her plan and if she stuck to it, in two days, she would be dead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I know kind of a cheery ending huh. Well in the next chapter the girls have a problem because THEY LOST CHELSEA! I might not be able to post it right away though because I'll be in Florida for two weeks. Thank you to all who reviewed, and if you review for this chapter you get mashed potatoes and gravy. don't ask. So please review. Arigato. (Happy Chelsea?) **

**Kyree **


	12. We Lost Chelsea!

**WOO HOO I AM BACK FROM FLORIDA! I dub that place one of the best places on earth. Sorry people that I couldn't update for awhile but I was down there getting a tan. So anyway now I can get on with the updating so here we go to the reviewers. **

**Kasumi: Hello Kira, hello Ashtun. Well I'm sorry if I made me sound noble I just couldn't think of how to end the chapter. I'll try and fit the cookies in there somewhere… but until then you are still drinking. Glad you liked the mashed potatoes so keep on reviewing for more stuff.**

**I Need More Cowbell: Glad you like the chapter and the brownies. Here are your mashed potatoes too. Hope you keep on reviewing and enjoying the story.**

**Ccpopstar: Thanks for the compliment CC. I didn't see stick down there but I did run over some of her relatives, and I saw a million road-kill armadillos. Don't ask. Remind me never to give you mashed potatoes and gravy again. Glad you got your internet back and I can't wait for the Crystal Chronicles to come out. Thanks for putting up the profiles.**

**Rachel-Rabbit-RaRa: Hope you had fun in your softball tournament. Thanks for reviewing all the way from Colorado. I'm sorry there was no Dun-dun-dun music. Here's your mashed potatoes.**

**Bri: Can't wait to see you up here Bri. My parents are contemplating. Thanks for reviewing.**

**And now onto the story. REVIEW IT!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**(Previously)**_

"Umm…why are we sitting down Emma?" he asked and watched as she nodded toward the upper level deck where the Matt, Dalton, and Ashley had appeared. Right now it looked like a fight was about to break out between the relatives.

"Well this should be interesting…" Emma said with a smirk. She and TJ sat there and watched as Ashley started yelling at the two, who were yelling back. It took about five minutes but in the end Ashley threw Dalton halfway over the railing. Emma was trying to keep a laugh in during the whole thing but it was very difficult. When the three had finally left Emma turned to TJ and asked, "She's drunk isn't she?"

"Probably, she gave me this earlier today." TJ said while pointing up to his head where there was a large cut on his head. Emma cringed at the sight, as she slowly stood back up. It was getting rather cold outside.

"Well I think we should go." She said as she began walking with TJ right behind her. "I'll walk you to your room." She said with a smile and TJ nodded. They walked together in silence until they were inside and right in front of his room. Emma waved him good-night and as she walked away TJ stood there thinking about her plan and if she stuck to it, in two days, she would be dead.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 12: We Lost Chelsea!**

Courtney woke up to the sound of very loud knocking at her door. At first she thought she might just have a really big headache, but she then realized that the noise was real. Grumbling, she threw the covers off of her and slowly walked to the door. 'This better be good.' She thought to herself. She reached for the door knob but stopped when she heard the muffled voice of Ashley from beneath her pillow.

"Courtney, when you open the door step behind it cause I'm gonna throw this book at them." She said as she reached over to the desk beside her and grabbed a rather large looking book. Courtney looked around cautiously before nodding slowly. She grabbed the door knob and opened it quickly before hiding behind the door.

"Courtney where are y-oof!" came the voice of Emma before Ashley threw the book at her. Courtney heard a slam before she looked around the door to see Emma sitting against the opposite wall. She looked completely dazed at the moment and she only got worst when the door behind her opened and she fell backwards. Out walked TJ from behind his door and Courtney rolled her eyes at the whole situation.

"Ashley, you just hit Emma with a book." She sighed as Ashley sat up.

"About time someone did it." She smirked as she stretched her arms. Courtney shook her head before looking back toward TJ.

"Emma has to tell us something important I'm guessing but we can't leave her out in the hall while she's out cold. You don't happen to have a chair or something, do you?" she asked the tall boy. He looked at her as if she was crazy but then nodded reluctantly. Courtney got up and helped him pull Emma to a chair in his room.

"We'll be over in a couple minutes; we have to change to our day clothes." Courtney said. TJ nodded and sat on his bed as Courtney closed their doors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ugh… what happened? It feels like I just got hit by a bus." Emma moaned as she tried to open her eyes.

"Nope not a bus Emma, but the book of Macbeth by William Shakespeare." Came the voice of Courtney from the corner. Emma opened her eyes to see her, Ashley, and TJ all sitting on what she guessed to be his bed. They all had a look of anticipation on their faces.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked the trio but before they could answer the door opened and in walked John with a confused look on his face. He turned to TJ.

"Ok, I am going to completely ignore the fact that you have three girls in your room with you alone…" he said as he looked around to make sure there was no one else.

"That would be a good idea." TJ said bluntly, but that didn't end it for John.

"Well can I ask what you four are doing?" he said, this time pointing the question toward all four of them.

"Emma needed to tell us something." Ashley said as all eyes turned to Emma. The brunette looked as if she was trying to recall something in her brain before a light bulb seemed to go on.

"Oh yeah; Ashley, Courtney, and now I guess TJ and John, we have a problem." She said making sure she had gotten everyone in the room.

"Which would be what..?" Courtney asked tipping her head slightly forward. Emma took a deep breath.

"Umm…..well it seems we have lost Chelsea." She said as calmly as she could but it caused Ashley and Courtney to stand up.

"WHAT!" they yelled simultaneously causing Emma to flinch. She then proceeded to explain.

"Well you see she became a…cross dresser on this ship and Kristen, Bri, and I have checked all places, male and female, that she could have gone and we just can't find her." Emma said simply.

"Wow, your friends just keep getting weirder and weirder blondie." TJ said and the short girl gave him a glare that made him shut up.

"We'll find her Emma don't worry." Ashley said as she stood up in her dress. Courtney nodded and then grabbed TJ and John by the wrists and proceeded to pull them out of the room, leaving Emma standing there holding the Macbeth book.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The group of four spent two hours looking for Chelsea on the ship but couldn't find her anywhere. They had actually made a list and checked off all the places she could be which included her room, the dining room, the deck, the smoking room, the deck again, the first class corridors, the second class corridors, and the third class corridors; in which Ashley dispatched more justice on her two cousins when they made fun of her. Finally they ended up on D-deck and were sitting on the chairs at the moment.

"That's it I give up!" John said loudly as he rubbed the back of his neck. TJ nodded in agreement and the two girls looked at each other with doubt.

"Come on guys she didn't just disappear off the ship." Courtney said encouragingly.

"Well she could have jumped…" Ashley said turning to her friend and John and TJ shrugged as if saying it could happen. Courtney mumbled under her breath.

"Well we're not going to find her by sitting here. I say we split up and look for her separately." Courtney said. "We can spit and look for her by ourselves. I can check first class social rooms and corridors." She said.

"Well, I guess I could keep checking the deck." John said shrugging his shoulders. Courtney nodded then looked at TJ. He sighed.

"Well I could check second and third class areas." He said defeated as if he knew there was no way he was getting out of searching again. All three then looked at Ashley.

"I will be checking the bar!" she said happily and the two guys looked at Courtney as if saying, 'You're going to let her do that?' Courtney just shrugged.

"Well I don't approve but at least you'll be out of our way and such." She said shaking her head. Ashley smiled evilly and then started running away. The three watched her go before turning their own separate ways and leaving as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Courtney sighed as she opened what she thought to be the millionth door she'd checked. She couldn't believe that one girl could be so hard to find. She started to think that Chelsea had actually jumped off the ship.

She sat down against a wall in the Dining Room with her head in her hands. Luckily, since it was only filled with waiters and maids, no on really noticed her. The blonde girl watched as a tall looking waiter came walking by, and before she knew what she was doing she had pulled the hem of his pants, causing him to look down.

"Umm… may I help you miss?" He asked with a slightly awkward tone. Courtney looked up at him.

"You haven't happened to see a girl about my age; with very curly hair running around here did you?" She asked adding a sigh at the end. The man looked around.

"I'm sorry miss but no I haven't." He said and then walked away, leaving Courtney there on the floor.

"Hmph, some service…" She mumbled to herself. She rubbed the side of her head before she stood up and walked out the door. She wondered, lost in thought for her lost friend and how drunk Ashley was at the moment. Before she knew it she was back in her room. She sat down on the bed, after completely giving up on Chelsea, and contemplated what she should do. Ashley probably wouldn't arrive until dinner so she had no one to talk to.

Since she had nothing else to do she reached into a drawer and pulled out a little compensation book which she had created into a little journal. She was planning to put it into a lifeboat before the boat went down so people could read about how… brilliant she was about knowing that the boat was going to sink. She smirked at herself, and then began to write.

_April 13th, 1912_

_Well I have had a rather interesting day today. We seem to have lost Chelsea completely con this ship and I'm starting to worry she actually did jump. The boat is scheduled to sink tomorrow unless we do something about it. If I wasn't so loyal to my friends I would do something like stay in a lifeboat or something…HOLY CRAP! I know where Chelsea is!_

Courtney set down the diary and ran out the door without another thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ashley sat at the bar as she looked around the room, which was full of really blurry faces. She blinked her eyes a couple times and her vision became clear again. She was still somewhat sober. She turned back to Susan.

"Ow… Hey Susan, you don't happen to have anything that gets rid of headaches and blurry visions do you? I'm supposed to be looking for someone and the blurry vision isn't helping me with that." She said rubbing her head. Susan smiled as he continued to clean out the dishes.

"Well I actually do have something." He said reaching behind the counter. He pulled out a paper bag and handed it to her. "They're my own recipe and they have never failed me." He said before returning to the other customers.

Ashley looked at him before opening the back and pulling out what looked to be a giant chocolate cookie. Tilting her head to the side she opened her mouth and took a bite of it. In a second her eyes popped **WIDE** open before she mumbled quietly to herself, "Mmm… cookie."

It took her a minute before her headache went away and her eyes were as good as new. She looked back at Susan.

"What…in….the world….do these things do?" She said in a dreamy state. Susan looked back at her and smiled.

"It clears all your senses and helps you think clearly, so you should be able to find your friend easier. Just be careful, they're very addictive and I don't think you should tell any of your friends." He said. Ashley sat there for a minute, thinking the way Chelsea would think. A light flashed in her eyes before she looked up.

"About time I realized it…" she said before leaving the bar with the cookie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TJ stood in a hallway that lead three ways in third class. He couldn't figure out where to go and he knew if he came back without any information, blondie and her friend would murder him. He shook his head.

"Ok if I was her friend, which hallway would I be going down." He mumbled to himself. A cough from behind him made him turn his head to see Matt, Zack, and Ryan standing behind him. 'Oh crap…' he thought.

"Well it depends for what friend's friend you're looking for." Zack said, tilting his head to the side slightly. TJ rolled his eyes wondering how to describe this.

"One of Emma's friends…" he said bluntly before going back to figure out which way.

"Oh, well would it happen to be one of the ones that you seem to be hanging around a lot?" Ryan asked, being persistent.

"No… it's another one of her friends." TJ said before trying to go down the right hallway.

"Well at least you're helping someone out, even though you haven't really been down here once to help us." Matt said quietly, causing TJ to stop.

"Oh yeah Matt, well it seems to me that you are using them for help to, cause I saw all you guys up at dinner last night with them too." TJ turned around. "And just to tell you, I am hanging around with them cause I am trying to make sure you guys actually live through this." He looked at them, right in the eye before he turned around and took the stairs to the deck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

John was sitting, half asleep, on a bench on the deck. He had walked around the deck three more times with no sight of Chelsea, and the walking was wearing him out. He was just ready to fall asleep, when a big chocolate smelling thing hit him in the face. He opened his eyes to see Ashley standing over him with what looked to be a cookie.

"You're supposed to be looking, not sleeping." She said simply, before roughly grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him up. He groaned in misery.

"You're friend is not up here. I've checked three times." He said quietly but she just kept shaking him awake.

"Oh no John, she is up here. We just haven't been thinking like she would have been thinking. Now come on! Here comes Courtney!" Ashley said with one final pull, causing John to stand up. Courtney came running up beside them.

"Hey did you guys figure it out too!" She asked excitedly.

"Well I did, but sleeping beauty seemed to have been a little tired."

"Let me sleep! I hate all of you!" John complained.

"No way you are coming with us. Where's TJ?" Courtney asked while the other two shrugged. Immediately the tall, blonde boy came walking out of a door. He looked at the three.

"What's going on here?" he asked before Courtney grabbed him and the two boys were dragged down the deck by the two girls. Before the two boys knew it the were down at the stern by the one lifeboat.

"And why are we here?" TJ asked looking at the two females for answers.

"Because the stern is the last part of the ship to go down and this is the lifeboat farthest down the stern. So if you think like Chelsea you would probably spend a lot of your time near this lifeboat." Courtney said.

"Or in…" Ashley mumbled and the two began laughing.

"Wait so she's in the lifeboat?" John asked.

"Yep…!" The two girls said excitedly before pulling back the tarp. Light filtered into the boat revealing a girl in a suit. She looked up at them.

"Awww…crap." Chelsea said toward the four faces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**YAY WE FOUND CHELSEA! Now all you Chelsea fanatics out there can rest in peace. In the next chapter Emma takes Bri, Zack, and Dalton down below third class in search of some articles of clothing. So please…REVIEW! If you do you get a whole pizza to yourself. Arigato.**

**Kyree**

**P.S. Sorry it took me so long to update but we got a new moniter.**


	13. Exploring Below Third Class

**Alright so onto the next chapter. I told some friends of mine in May that I hoped to have 20 chapters up before I went back to school but I don't think that is going to happen, but still bear with me. I hope you all are enjoying the story and for those of you who reviewed, here are your answers.**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Whoa…long but cool name. I am SOOOO sorry that you got a black eye; you might want to get some ice on that. I will beware of the Chucky Cheese and awesome review by the way. Hope you keep enjoying the story. Here is an extra large pizza.**

**Ccpopstar: Ummm…. Ok CC if we get stuck on a sinking ship in the past I promise we will meet by the lifeboats. Kira agrees though in that is how you would act. Thanks for the review and here's you pizza. By the way hurry up with your other stories so you can get on with the Crystal Chronicles. **

**Kasumi: Thank you for the review and agreeing with me. Here is your pizza. With all the dessert stuff on it. Can't wait for my party and be able to see Kirby again. Keep reviewing.**

**Sarahbellah: I'm sorry Sarah but I can't kill Ryan off. You're such a nice person. Thanks for catching up and I can't wait to hang out with you at band camp. **

**And for all the rest of you that read this story, FOR GOD'S SAKE REVIEW! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO TYPE GOOD FREAKIN STORY? Well anyway on with the show.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**(last time)**_

"What's going on here?" he asked before Courtney grabbed him and the two boys were dragged down the deck by the two girls. Before the two boys knew it the were down at the stern by the one lifeboat.

"And why are we here?" TJ asked looking at the two females for answers.

"Because the stern is the last part of the ship to go down and this is the lifeboat farthest down the stern. So if you think like Chelsea you would probably spend a lot of your time near this lifeboat." Courtney said.

"Or in…" Ashley mumbled and the two began laughing.

"Wait so she's in the lifeboat?" John asked.

"Yep…!" The two girls said excitedly before pulling back the tarp. Light filtered into the boat revealing a girl in a suit. She looked up at them.

"Awww…crap." Chelsea said toward the four faces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 13: Exploring Below Third Class**

Zack sat in the small, and very cramped third class stateroom and stared out the small window. He amazingly only had to share this room with only one other person, and that was Dalton. But at the moment Dalton was up at the pursers office and he was stuck down here waiting for tomorrow to come so he could die.

They had seen TJ down here earlier but he hadn't wanted to talk to them, he was just looking for one of Emma's friends. Zack took this moment to pause and think about what Emma was scheming. He knew she wasn't stupid, but when it came to common sense and thinking things through…well lets just say her friends were a little bit higher in those standings. Still, Emma was trying to persuade them all into doing something, and he had a bad feeling that he and his friends were going to get dragged into this.

The boy was brought out of his thoughts when the door behind him opened and in walked Dalton holding a piece of paper. Zack felt his eyebrows raise as the other boy closed the door and turned to him.

"We got a letter." He said simply.

"From…?" Zack asked not in the mood if it was from one of those girls down the hall that thought he and his friends were their perfect match. If this letter was an invitation to join them for dinner…well he was personally going to jump off this ship.

"Emma…" Dalton said and then continued. "The purser said she just told him to put it in the mailbox for either us or any of our friends down here, she didn't seem to care. Lucky us that we got it…" Dalton finished sarcastically and Zack sighed while mentally rejoicing that he didn't have to go and be suicidal. He looked at the blonde boy.

"Should we open it?" He asked and Dalton shrugged, but then slowly began to rip the envelope. Zack stood up and walked over so he could read it as well.

_To whoever gets this freakin letter;_

_Hello my poor unfortunate friends down in third class. How is living with the rats for you? If you complain just remember you wished for it and it will all be over by tomorrow. But this letter is not for the living conditions down there with the poor but for something else. You have been invited (whoever you are) to join me and one of my friends for a trip below third class. This trip is for an article of clothing that I am sure you all dearly miss. If you would like to come please be ready by two today. Hope to see you soon._

_Emma_

"Well she seems kind of cheerful which only means we are going to end up in trouble. What do you think we should do?" Zack asked looking at Dalton. The other boy looked at a pocket watch he seemed to own and shook his head.

"Well we just have to wait. Emma said she'd be here by two and it's two r-…." Dalton was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "now…" he sighed as Zack got up and walked over to the door.

"Who is it…?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed as if he didn't already know.

"For God's sake Zack you know who it is, now open this stupid door!" came the even more annoyed voice of Emma from the other side. Zack sighed inwardly at this before he turned around and sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry Emma but I'm really not in the mood to be annoyed by you today." He said simply and Dalton nodded so that he could see he agreed. The voice on the other door kept being persistent though.

"Ummm….Zack I believe it would be a great idea to change that mood because it's a matter of life or death kin- ouch! Hey quit poking me!" came Emma's voice with the addition of the murmur of other voices. Zack and Dalton's ears perked up.

"Uh… Emma who else is out there with you?" Zack asked but didn't hear anything. Slowly he got back up and opened the door to see what was happening. As soon as he had he regretted it.

"Oh yay Zacky's back!" and girl in her late teens cried out.

"Zacky!"

"Zacky come out here!"

"Oh look and there's Dalton!" a girl in her 20's yelled.

"Dalton why did you run from us?" a slightly younger girl asked. She never got an answer though because Zack slammed the door shut from the horror. He turned back to his roommate.

"Fangirls…"he mumbled from under his breath. He looked at Dalton who was giving him a look. "What?"

"You mean you missed it?" he asked. Zack looked at him oddly.

"Missed what?"

Dalton sighed quietly before continuing. "Open it again and when you do look down on the floor. That's what you missed." Zack gave him another odd look before re-opening the door. Ignoring the screams of the girls in the hall he looked down and saw Emma and one of her friends curled up in protective balls. Zack mumbled something under his breath while he reached down and pulled the two girls into the room, against the protests of all the other girls. He quickly shut the door.

"What are you two doing out there?" Dalton asked as Emma and Bri stood up. Emma gave him a look before answering.

"Besides being mauled by your 1912 girlfriends nothing much." She said sarcastically. Zack kept opening the door a crack once and awhile to see if the fan girls had left yet.

"Can we ask what the story is behind those girls?" Bri asked looking at the now slightly paranoid brunette boy. He looked at her with a slightly annoyed look.

"They're apparently desperate and looking for husbands." He said shaking his head. Bri looked at Emma and she in turn returned the gaze. The boys watched and noticed as the two girls got the same evil smile on their faces. Bri turned to them.

"You both have all your clothes and stuff in the closet right?" she asked and they both nodded slowly. Bri looked at Emma who in turn got down on her knees and reached under their bed. The boys felt their eyebrows shot up and before they could say anything Emma yelled "I got one!" The boys' eyes got wider as Emma pulled out a somewhat large rat from under the covers. For a minute they were worried she was going to throw it at them.

"Ok all you guys have to do is keep close. Bri and I will take care of the rest." She said trying hard to put an angelic look on her face. She was failing. The guys slowly nodded and watched as Emma opened the door and screamed, "Look I got a rat!" the boys waited a second before they heard it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the screams of all fan girls in third class. Emma ran out of the room, followed by Bri. The boys luckily had listened and were right at their heels. They sprinted down several halls before finding one with a single white door on one of the walls. Emma sat down and let the rat go and began laughing all the air out of her lungs.

"Ok, is it alright for me to say that all girls back in this time were huge wimps?" she said wiping a tear from her eye. Bri laughed to before she noticed Zack giving Dalton a look.

"What." The gothic girl asked them.

"Well………. It seems that it's not just girls from this time." Dalton said motioning over to a table. The two girls looked over to see Sarah, Jaime, Lauren, and Emmalee looking at them with slightly terrified and slightly disgusted looks. Emma turned back to the boys.

"Well their just scared." She stated simply.

"Or you're just weird." Zack said causing a smile to spread on Dalton's face. "So where are we exactly going?"

"Right here…" Bri said opening a door that appeared to have an engine running in it. (_the door Rose and Jack go in when trying to escape Cal's stooge)_ All four of them covered their ears before walking in and closing the door.

"What are we doing in here?" Dalton and Zack yelled at the same time, but Emma and Bri had already gone down a shaft into the boiler rooms. They sighed before following.

They all followed Emma as she led them about twenty feet until they saw a man yelling orders to the other men. (_the lead boiler room guy that warns Rose and Jack that they might get hurt_) Emma walked straight up to him and turned to her three followers. "Hello again, I believe that you already know my friend Bri and these are the other two. (_I'm sorry I don't know his name)_ We came to collect what we paid for." She said kindly. The man smiled before nodding his head.

"Yes of course Miss Emma and Miss Brianna, and may I personally thank you for the large payment." He said while the boys looked at each other wondering how much the two girls had paid them for whatever they got. The worked turned and gave them a rather large package before they turned around and walked back to the small hallway. There Emma turned and looked at them.

"You guys can just call these early Christmas presents." She said before handing half the package to Zack. "I believe they are easier to swim in right Bri?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, especially for us..." she said smiling. Zack opened the package to reveal six pairs of jeans. He looked back at the girls.

"If you need them to fit you try a belt or come see us and we can tailor them." Bri said simply. Emma nodded.

"See guys this was easy to get. We didn't have any problems and now we can simply go back to our rooms and wait for our demise tomorrow." She said with a smile. Unfortunately she had spoken to soon because as soon as they had turned the corner of the hallway they heard the horror strike again.

"ZACKY AND DALTON!" the teenage fan girl yelled and she seemed to have brought about twenty more recruits this time, all of them calling out to the two boys. The group just stood their in shock.

"Bri….?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yeah Emma……." Bri responded even quieter.

"I think we're going to need more rats."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There we go, I am now finished with chapter 13. Hope you all enjoyed it cause I am trying to bring the main guys more into the story. Oh and by the way I'm planning to right a Naruto story with a couple OC's and it will be a romance. Tell me what you think. If you review this time you get ice cream cake. Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	14. Dinner at Rose's Table

**Ok people I have a special announcement…….IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY! I'm so excited and as gifts to all of you I'll try and update more frequently. Also if you like the anime Naruto please check out my new story Runaway Love. Anyway now I am on chapter 14 so let's get to the reviewers.**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: YAY THE SWELLINGS GOING DOWN! Thank you for another awesome review. Hope you keep enjoying and reviewing. Here's your ice cream cake. **

**Ccpopstar: (sigh) here's you're ice cream cake. I hope you enjoy the story more. Hurry up you bleach druggie and get a new obsession, preferably Crystal Chronicles.**

**Sarahbellah: Thanks for the compliment on the rat idea. Hope you keep reading it. Here's you're ice cream cake. **

**And now on with the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**(previously)**_

"If you need them to fit you try a belt or come see us and we can tailor them." Bri said simply. Emma nodded.

"See guys this was easy to get. We didn't have any problems and now we can simply go back to our rooms and wait for our demise tomorrow." She said with a smile. Unfortunately she had spoken to soon because as soon as they had turned the corner of the hallway they heard the horror strike again.

"ZACKY AND DALTON!" the teenage fan girl yelled and she seemed to have brought about twenty more recruits this time, all of them calling out to the two boys. The group just stood their in shock.

"Bri….?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yeah Emma……." Bri responded even quieter.

"I think we're going to need more rats."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 14: Dinner at Rose's Table**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Man am I glad to get all that rat crap off of me." Bri said as she kept doing a wiping motion on her hands. Emma glanced up at her.

"Come on Bri it wasn't that bad." She said, a smile playing at her lips.

"Says you, I didn't see them using you as their toilet." Bri complained as the thought came back. She shook her head. "I am actually looking forward to dinner tonight. Do you want to sit by me today or what?" She asked tilting her head. Emma did a side look to a random object. She hadn't told her friends about Matt and her and dinner with Rose tonight. She looked back up.

"Ummm….well we'll see Bri. I'll definitely see you tonight." She said carefully. Bri seemed to believe it and shrugged as she left the room to change. Emma let out a sigh of relief in the fact that she hadn't actually lied to her friend. She went into her room and got ready for dinner as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The knocking at the door brought Emma out of her room. She was pretty much ready aside from needing her hair pulled up. She hated doing that; it was very annoying by yourself. She reached out and opened the door.

"Umm…hi Matt…?" She said quietly closing the door behind the well dressed tall boy. She wondered where he got the suit and what he was doing here. "Uh…what are you doing here?" He looked at her.

"I can't tie this stupid bow tie." He complained and Emma smiled, that is until she heard Bri call out from her room.

"Hey Emma are you out there? I'm ready to go if you are." She stepped out of her room to find the living area empty and Emma's door still closed. "Emma?"

"Oh I'll be out later. I really hate these dresses." A voice from the other side said. "Just go ahead without me." Emma said.

"Ok I'll see you there." Bri said closing the door behind her. As soon as they heard that Matt and Emma walked out of her room. The girl sighed.

"I really should have told them about this. They would have understood." She said before turning toward Matt. "Now let's fix that tie." She said smiling while tying his black tie. When they finished she ran in and quickly combed her hair and just let it lay flat. Screw putting it up. She came back out and the two left for dinner with Rose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If it was one thing Emma would always remember about the ship, it was the grand staircase. Never before had she ever seen such architecture or detail. It was all amazing. She and Matt walked down it and the two spotted Jack at the bottom waiting for Rose.

"Hello Jack." She said casually. He turned and saw the two standing there, and he knew they too were pretending to act rich.

"Hello Matt, hello Emma. I see you came to dinner as well. Let's hope you have a better impression on Rose's mother than I did." He said sheepishly.

"Why do you say that?" Matt asked though Emma already knew the answer.

"Oh well because I was talking to her and….teaching her how to spit like a man. That's when her mother walked up." Jack said with a smile while the other two nodded. They three of them heard Cal and Rose's mother coming down the stairs. Emma looked once more at Jack.

"You do know you don't have to do that stupid hand thing, right Jack?" she said signaling to his left hand behind his back. He looked at her with a smirk.

"I was trying to look rich and it seemed that every man was doing it."

"Well they can keep doing it but it still looks stupid." Emma put it bluntly. This caused the three of them to laugh, before Jack looked up and saw Rose coming. He left the other two to go greet her.

"Well this should be interesting…" Matt said quietly, nodding his head to a passing couple.

"Why do you say that?" the girl beside him whispered back.

"We haven't even started dinner yet and you're already turning how they do things upside down." He said with a smile, and he received a light punch in response. Jack and Rose came back over.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Rose asked and the four of them joined arms before entering the dining area. Once in there Molly joined the four of them as well.

"When do we tell our friends?" Matt asked and Emma saw that all their friends were over at the table, with faces that seemed to be asking them what was going on.

"Later…" she said letting her head drop as they all sat at the large table in the center of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(I JUST REALIZED HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SO I APOLOGIZE NOW)_

"So he comes home broke as a pig and light's a fire." Molly said laughing as she finished her story. The whole table joined in her laughter as the champagne came. Emma decided since it was her last day alive she might as well enjoy so she got a rather large glass. The chatter at this table wasn't as bad as they thought but once and awhile the two teenagers would catch each other pretending to kill themselves.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class this evening. He was rather some help to my fiancé." Cal stated and Matt looked at Emma, knowing that trouble was coming. Ruth began to question Jack and Emma felt like stabbing one of her many forks through her neck.

"Shouldn't we do anything to help?" Matt leaned over to ask her. Emma shook her head, knowing full well that there was no way they could get Jack out of this one. She just kept giving Ruth dirty looks, along with Molly and Rose.

Finally the time came for all of the men to leave, minus Matt and Jack. Emma and he thought it was a miracle that no one had really talked to them. Jack stood up, making a joke that he needed to row with the other slaves, and left through the door. Emma watched as Rose opened the note about the clock, before she felt Matt tap her. She looked up at him.

"Come on…" He said motioning with his head. "Let's go to a real party."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok I am so sorry that it was so short but its such a short scene I couldn't do much with it. Next time the groups go down to third class to party. I promise that will be a longer chapter. Also, I would like to know who your favorite boy and girl are right now. I'm just curious, so please leave that with your review. AND DO REVIEW! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	15. How Boys Party

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Well I'm ready to start on the next chapter of this story! Once again I would like to thank all my reviewers…even though I didn't get a lot of reviews for this chapter. But to those of you who did here are your responses.**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Aww man I'm sorry you had to start school. We don't start it until the 30th. Thanks for the review.**

**Ccpopstar: Hmmm….I wonder why your favorite character is Chelsea. Thanks for telling me that. Thanks for reviewing and keeping up with the story though. **

**Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any songs I use in this story. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_(Previously)_

"Shouldn't we do anything to help?" Matt leaned over to ask her. Emma shook her head, knowing full well that there was no way they could get Jack out of this one. She just kept giving Ruth dirty looks, along with Molly and Rose.

Finally the time came for all of the men to leave, minus Matt and Jack. Emma and he thought it was a miracle that no one had really talked to them. Jack stood up, making a joke that he needed to row with the other slaves, and left through the door. Emma watched as Rose opened the note about the clock, before she felt Matt tap her. She looked up at him.

"Come on…" He said motioning with his head. "Let's go to a real party."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 15: How Boys Party**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It seemed that Emma and Matt weren't the only ones going down to third class. Of course there was Rose and Jack but it seemed that all their friends were going down to, as a last day alive type party. The music was fun and had a good beat, and there was beer everywhere which meant Ashley was busy. Everyone preferred this to first class.

"So when you guys are done with upstairs you come down here and drink and dance?" Kristen asked as she stood with Dalton and Zack. They weren't her choice for good company but all her other friends had wondered off somewhere.

"Uhh… yeah pretty much." Zack said laughing. Dalton grabbed three more mugs of beer and handed two of them to Zack and Kristen. The girl had never had a drink of alcohol, and she heard from some people that beer didn't taste that great. She simply set her glass down on the table.

"So where are all your friends?" Dalton asked directing the question toward her. She looked around the room and started spotting all of them.

"Well, Chelsea seems to have found someone to dance with, Emma is talking to Rose, Bri is talking to some random people, and Ashley and Courtney seem to be obsessed with that cookie Ashley got." The brunette said quietly. How she had gotten stuck over here was beyond her, but she was dealing with it. The band finished their song and the whole room started clapping.

"What's happening?" Chelsea asked as she came over. Kristen gave her a shrug while Zack and Dalton got really big grins.

"It's the dance competition." Dalton said. "They have these every night. Right now Ryan's the best dancer here. So they hold a competition to see if anyone can out dance him." Kristen and Chelsea nodded there heads in understanding before Chelsea went wondering off somewhere.

"Where's she going I wonder?" Zack asked aloud and was greeted by an answer from Kristen.

"Wherever it is I know it's some sort of mischief." She sighed before going to find Bri. Zack and Dalton stood there looking at each other while Ryan got onto the stage to accept any challenges from wannabe dancers.

"We have a challenge!" one of the band members yelled as cheers issued through the room. The clapping continued until Ashley walked onto the stage. She turned around to look at Chelsea.

"Remember our deal…" she warned before the music started. While the dance-off was happening Chelsea walked over to Emma.

"Emma I have a little dilemma. Ashley only would dance if I would sing but I don't have CD's or anything." Chelsea whined while Ryan took his turn at dancing. Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to a corner with not as many people in it.

"Well Chelsea I might be able to help you out on that problem." Emma whispered. Chelsea gave her a look before she pulled out some black and white photos.

"What are those Emma?" she asked quietly.

"These Chelsea, are pictures I took on activity day, from our time. Look at them…" Emma motioned for Chelsea to grab them. She took them and looked through them, remembering posing for these. There was the one problem though.

"Emma I remember taking these pictures but they've all been…" Chelsea started.

"Changed to look like they came from this era. The poses are exactly the same but the scenery and clothing has changed." Emma finished. Chelsea nodded her head.

"But what do these have to do with my singing Emma?" she asked and Emma smiled.

"Because Chelsea that is the song you'll be singing." Emma said smugly.

"Huh?" she tilted her head.

"You'll be singing Photograph…you know the Nickelback song…" Emma said as Chelsea's eyes grew really wide.

"What do you mean I'll be singing that? I mean I know the words but we don't have any music." Chelsea asked. Emma laughed a little.

"Don't worry Chelsea, Jaime and I know the guitar and drum parts so there's your music. See I solved you little problem. Now if you excuse me I have to go tell that one band member about your little song." Emma said laughing before she walked away.

"Why do I have a feeling she already knew about this…" Chelsea muttered to herself as Ashley came up to her.

"Are you happy now?" she asked as Chelsea turned to her.

"Did you win?" she asked her.

"No Ryan kicked my butt, and yet I got several tips and two room numbers." Ashley said semi-proudly. Chelsea shook her head while the band member spoke up again.

"Ok everyone it seems we have a young girl who would like to sing us a song from where she comes from, and her friend's will be helping her." The cheering resumed as Chelsea grabbed Ashley's wrist.

"Hey where are you taking me?" Ashley shouted in protest. Chelsea gave her a smirk.

"He said my friend's were helping me and you're one of my friends aren't you?" she said laughing slightly as she pulled Ashley up on stage. Emma and Jaime were already set up at there instruments and as soon as everyone was quiet Chelsea began to speak.

"Alright everyone, well the song I would like to sing I doubt any of you have heard it unless you come from where I come from." Chelsea stated as her eyes drifted over toward the boys who were watching. She took a deep breath and continued, "But it's a song about life and remembering it. So here we go." She took another deep breath while Emma and Jaime started playing. Ashley just stood there counting her tips. When the time was right Chelsea began to sing.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' outThis is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen timesI wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in_

At this point Chelsea's friends had all come up as they started to sing the chorus together. The whole time Emma motioned for the boys to come up and slowly they did.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

At this point Chelsea was the only one singing again. Both groups were now up on stage, but the boys weren't singing. The girl's would only sing during the chorus so that left most of the song to Chelsea.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it downWe used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

The next lines Chelsea refused to sing so she pulled over Matt to sing it. He looked at her as if she was crazy, but a glare from her told him she wasn't.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when_

Ok so it wasn't the best singing job ever but it got the job done. The whole room was now clapping along with the song as they went back to the chorus.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

Back to Chelsea (she had the best singing voice in the group that's why she sings all parts other than the chorus.)

_I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

Chorus!

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

And Chelsea finished the whole song off. Ashley had received more tips.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me_

The room erupted with applause as the teenagers on stage took a quick bow before getting off. Emma turned to Chelsea.

"See CC…was that so hard." She laughed before turning to leave. "I'm going to bed, we're going to have a VERY big day tomorrow." She laughed while she hinted the sarcasm. Chelsea didn't know what she found so amusing about death. As Emma left Chelsea went to go find her other friends and tell them that Emma needed to be put in a mental hospital.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**YAY there's the party scene. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to do it but here's my best shot. In the next chapter it is the day of doom and the two groups hang out in the morning. Once again I would like to know who your favorite boy and girl characters are, unless you already put them. So when you review leave them in your reviews. And of course do REVIEW! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	16. What I Hate About Sundays

**Ok people I am back. I don't know if I've told you but I plan to have twenty five chapters for this story, then continue with more involving your favorite characters. So bear with me and enjoy. We are now on the fourth day in this story so remember that. Ok now to the reviewers. **

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Glad you still like it. Hope you'll stick with me for the other stories as well.**

**Brittany: Hmmm…… I don't remember any Brittany from history class. J/K Since you reminded me though I guess I can put you in. Hope you enjoy!**

**Now onto the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**(Previously)**_

And Chelsea finished the whole song off. Ashley had received more tips.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me_

The room erupted with applause as the teenagers on stage took a quick bow before getting off. Emma turned to Chelsea.

"See CC…was that so hard." She laughed before turning to leave. "I'm going to bed, we're going to have a VERY big day tomorrow." She laughed while she hinted the sarcasm. Chelsea didn't know what she found so amusing about death. As Emma left Chelsea went to go find her other friends and tell them that Emma needed to be put in a mental hospital.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 16: What I hate about Sunday**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I hate this ship…" Bri complained.

"Join the club, we've got jackets." Richy returned.

"I hate the captain for not taking the iceberg warnings seriously." Chelsea added.

"Well I hate the people for not loading the lifeboats completely." Matt said closing his eyes.

"Yeah and I hate Ashley for making this wish." Dalton whispered.

"Agreed." Zack, Ryan, and Travis said.

"Well thanks for bringing that up, I hate you for that remark." Ashley shot back.

"Don't we have one optimist in this group?" Emma asked as she sat up. The groups glared at her. "What?"

"Anyone getting the feeling we'll all hate Emma by the end of this thing?" Courtney growled and everyone else nodded, causing Emma to shut up. The two groups were down on the third class deck, just lying around in a circle. Sunday had arrived and they all knew that about fifteen hours from now they would all be dead. Emma fell back down and they all sat there in silence until a voice broke them up.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" they all looked up to see one of the girl's friends, Brittany, standing there. Chelsea stood up and gave her a smile.

"About time another one of our friends found us. How'd ya do it Brittany?" She asked while she gave her a hug. Brittany smirked.

"Well it did take me four days, but today I heard some people whispering about a group of girls and guys who were wearing jeans instead of dresses and such. I just figured that you were somehow involved Chelsea." She said.

"Then I guess you guessed right." Chelsea said laughing while motioning toward everyone who in fact were all wearing jeans.

"So, what are you people planning to do to get off the ship alive?" Brittany asked and at that moment the group grew silent. "Ok did I ask a sensitive question?"

"No we're just not planning to leave." Bri said solemnly.

"Oh…ok. So where's Kristen?" she asked referring to the one member of the group missing. The girls all smirked.

"She is at the church praying for our souls. Might get some crazy looks from people if she mentions the ship sinking." Emma said laughing slightly. Courtney looked at the boys who all looked slightly mad.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked and everyone quieted down to look at them.

"It's just that she's your friend and is probably only thinking of you guys." Ryan said quietly and the boys cast side glances. Ashley looked at them seriously before she started to laugh like a maniac, probably offending them severely.

"Please, when she told us that she was going do you think that Emma would have let her go without promising her that she was going to pray for you guys too. Emma wouldn't hear of her forgetting you guys." She said while she gasped slightly for breath. All the boys turned to look at Emma who was glancing down at the ground.

"So….we are in her thoughts?" Zack asked and all the girls nodded. That seemed to calm the boys down since they went back to muttering among themselves.

"Well I guess I better get going then. I am not leaving the lifeboats at all today unless for food or bathroom." Brittany said as she waved the group goodbye. Just as she left TJ and John came over.

"Aww look TJ, here's something you don't see everyday." John teased when he saw the two groups.

"Shut up John. We're only talking cause it is in fact our last day alive. What else are we gonna do?" Ashley asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Well just to tell you, it seems that Jack just got thrown out of first class. We saw him when we were coming down here." TJ said motioning with his thumb toward the first class deck.

"Oh that's right, today is the day that she says she doesn't love him but then goes back and tells him she does." Emma said leaning on the railing.

"Crap this is going to be a busy day." Ashley exclaimed. "You're going to do something about them aren't you Emma?"

"No I'm not, but I do need a couple people to follow them and make sure everything happens correctly. So who's not doing anything today?" she asked looking at the people in front of her. No one raised their hand. "Oh come on…"

"Why don't we just pick a number or something?" Bri asked. They all reluctantly nodded before Emma spoke.

"Ok I've picked a number between one and fifty. The two people farthest away have to go watch Jack and Rose." She said with a smile.

"Thirty-two…" Chelsea said shrugging.

"Twenty-one…" Bri stated scratching her head.

"Forty-seven…" Ashley said as she started looking for crumbs of the chocolate cookie.

"One…" Courtney said obviously not caring.

"Twenty-five…" Travis added as he stood up.

"Nineteen…" Matt guessed hoping that he didn't have to do this.

"Eighteen…" Zack said agreeing with Matt.

"Forty-five…" Ryan sighed.

"Forty…" Richy quietly mentioned. (Can't you tell so many people want to do this…?)

"Thirty…" Dalton said while he threw his hat up in the air.

"Two…" TJ said while he watched the clouds pass over head.

"Fifty…" John said also not caring.

Emma smiled a semi evil smile while she listened to everyone's guesses. Once they had all guessed she gave them a thumbs up.

"Ok the number was twenty five so since Courtney guessed one and John guessed fifty they will be the one's following Rose and Jack." Everyone else let out a sigh of relief while the two chosen let their mouths fall open.

"But I hate him!" Courtney yelled while pointing a finger at John.

"But she hates me!" John responded pointing a finger at Courtney.

"Uhh…too bad. You to didn't care and now you're paying for it. Now you will work together and like it." Emma said sticking out her tongue. The two looked at each other before sighing in defeat. They turned and left the rest of the group just standing there.

"They're going to kill each other aren't they Ashley?" Emma asked her friend who had walked up and stood beside her.

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" she responded with a smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok sorry people but this was kind of a short filler chapter. The next chapter will be better I promise. Speaking of which in the next chapter we watch as Courtney and John stalk Rose and Jack. Will they succeed in keeping the couple together or will their hatred toward each other ruin the whole plot. Well you'll find out, so until then REVIEW! Arigatou**

**Kyree**


	17. Banning Together

**Hello People I am back! I am so happy that you have all been enjoying this story! I know some of you are upset that I'm ending but fear not, a sequel is on the way! I have the profiles up in my profile so please read them and tell me what you think. All right now onto the reviewers!**

**Ccpopstar: I know what you mean…talking on the phone to you. Glad you enjoyed the story though.**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Heh…yeah stalking is a lot of fun. Don't cry though because a sequel is in the future. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Whoever: That's your new name…whoever. I hope you're happy I put you in….now SHUT UP!**

**All right that's it for the reviewers….now onto the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_(Last Time)_

"Ok the number was twenty five so since Courtney guessed one and John guessed fifty they will be the one's following Rose and Jack." Everyone else let out a sigh of relief while the two chosen let their mouths fall open.

"But I hate him!" Courtney yelled while pointing a finger at John.

"But she hates me!" John responded pointing a finger at Courtney.

"Uhh…too bad. You to didn't care and now you're paying for it. Now you will work together and like it." Emma said sticking out her tongue. The two looked at each other before sighing in defeat. They turned and left the rest of the group just standing there.

"They're going to kill each other aren't they Ashley?" Emma asked her friend who had walked up and stood beside her.

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" she responded with a smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 17: Banning Together**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I hate you…" Courtney growled.

"I hate you too." John shot back. The two were sitting on a bench waiting for Jack to appear over the railing. It would be an understatement to say these to were not happy about this fact.

"Why are we here again?" John asked the blonde girl who was watching a boy play with a top. She sighed.

"Because we didn't care enough to think." She thought of how she was going to kill Emma later. Simply shooting her didn't make her happy enough.

Just then the two watched as Jack's hands came over the railing. Both of their eyebrows raised as they heard Tommy down below talking.

"I swear he's lost his mind!" came the voice as Jack's head joined his hands. Courtney and John got up and walked over to the railing. Without notice they each took a hand and both pulled the third class man over the railing completely.

Jack stood there for a minute looking at the two oddly. "Uhh…thank you?" he said with a questioning look. Courtney looked at John with a 'we're going to kill Emma later' look. She turned back to Jack.

"Ok look, Rose is going to be taking a walk around the ship on a tour type thing. Wait for her and then pull her into the gym if you want to talk to her." Courtney said simply before pulling John away.

"Uhh…thank you?" Jack said before running to find a proper outfit for first class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ow…ow…OW!" John yelled as Courtney pulled him into the gymnasium by the ear. He felt as she threw him onto the ground. "What was that for?"

"Because you were going to slow….besides we're supposed to be working on this together and yet I do all the work." She growled at him. He felt his eyebrow shoot up at this accusation.

"Hey I helped! You wouldn't have been able to pull him up without my help! Don't come complaining to me that I don't help." He shot back getting very defensive.

"Yeah that's right, cause we girls are so weak without the help of boys. I'll have you know that I can handle strength perfectly well!" Courtney said as she punched the crap out of a punching bag. John right now was very happy that it wasn't his head.

"Well would you like to explain why you and your friends are always trying to act so tough? I mean everyone already knows that it's a bluff." John huffed. Courtney stood there in silence. "Ha…I thought so." He said triumphantly.

"Do you think we do it just for an act…for attention?" Courtney asked softly, which caught John's attention. Usually when she was talking to him…she was screaming. Courtney continued.

"We don't so it for those reasons. I doubt you would know about being stuck on the bottom of the schools food chain. People are always making jokes about us or teasing and taunting us, we have no choice but to fight back. We have to keep our defenses up or else it hurts even more, especially when you have no one looking out for you who can really make a difference. I used to actually act a lot tougher in school, until I met my boyfriend Kirby. He lives a whole state away sure but we always are talking and helping each other." Courtney let out a sigh. "This whole trip all I've been thinking about is that I'll never get to talk to him again, that I don't have anyone to help me except Emma and those guys." She laughed. "And I don't exactly trust her since she went and got herself arrested." At this John laughed a little before going silent. He was about to say something when Rose and Jack came walking in. The two hid behind some exercise equipment.

"Rose I need to talk to you." Jack said quietly. Courtney and John looked at each other.

"What do we do?" John asked knowing full well that romantic topics were better dealt with from girls. Courtney simply shook her head as if saying she didn't know and not to be sexist right now. The two listened harder to the conversation.

"I'm marrying Cal…I love Cal." Rose said bluntly. John grimaced.

"Ouch…that had to hurt." He looked back over to Courtney who he knew was still thinking about her boyfriend…..Kirby. Was that his real name? John shrugged it off guessing it must be a screen name or something.

"They've got you trapped Rose!" Jack exclaimed. John almost laughed at this.

'Yeah, tell me what trapped means when you're stuck on a ship that you know is going to sink.' He thought to himself as he looked back over at the blonde girl. Her face remained emotionless. 'Jeez she must really miss him…' His thoughts returned to the present when he heard Rose close the door behind her.

Jack was standing there looking defeated at the thought of losing Rose. John sighed inwardly, knowing that Courtney would be no help in her present state. He stood up and walked over to Jack.

"You shouldn't give up on her so easily…" John stated causing Jack to jump from surprise. He hadn't known that there was another person with them in the room.

"Are you stalking me or something?" he asked and John simply shrugged. Even he didn't know what they were doing.

"No I just know about you and Rose….kind of." He sighed not wanting to tell him that he was part of a movie and that he was going to die later tonight. That wouldn't be the best thing for him to hear right now. He continued. "My friend and I are just trying to help you two that's all."

At hearing the word friend Courtney kinda snapped out of her state of mind. She knew he didn't mean it but for some reason it comforted her. 'At least I won't die alone…' she thought as a smile reached her lips. She stood up from behind the electric camel and gave a small wave to Jack.

'About time she snapped out of it.' John thought as he saw the blonde girl come up beside him. He turned back to Jack. "Look Rose is just confused is all, give her some time. She'll come to her senses." He said while he tried to smile, but was having a slight difficulty.

"How do you know about all of this? You two seem like such a perfect couple…" Jack stated causing John too fall over and Courtney's eye to twitch. How could they be mistaken for a couple?

"We're not a couple, we just know each other." Courtney said simply to end all confusion. "And we just have insight on this kind of thing. Now all you have to do is go to the bow of the boat and wait there. Rose will come find you I promise." She said with a grin. Jack sighed before he nodded and watched as Courtney picked John off the ground and left through the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do we seriously look like a couple?" John complained for the fifth time to Courtney who was holding in all her anger as best she could.

"No we don't John he was just confused from the Rose thing…NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed in his face. He looked at her with a scowl before turning back to the railing on the bow. Jack was leaning there and Rose was bound to show up soon. It was also their last time to see the sunset.

"Man you're in a bad mood…" John said quietly while Courtney hit the box they were hiding behind to release some of the anger growing within her.

"Yes I am now be quiet…here she comes." Courtney said as the two watched as Rose walked up to Jack. They saw Jack lead Rose up onto the railing and the two knew that it was going the way the movie was planned.

"By the way Courtney…" John said quietly as she looked at him. "Since you didn't kill me today….I promise to do whatever I can to help you talk to Kirby again." Courtney smiled at this remark.

"Thanks John…" she said as she got up.

They turned to leave only to be met with the flash of a camera. They blinked as the photographer smiled.

"Alright there is a nice picture of the cute couple." He said with a smile. The two spent the next hour chasing him through the corridors for calling them that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alright people there is Chapter 17. Next Chapter the iceberg has hit, the boys are in trouble, and the girls have to make the decision to either listen to their minds or to a hysteric Emma. Why she's hysteric you'll also find out. So please review with the names of you favorite boy and girl character….seriously I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW! And of course REVIEW! Arigatou.**

**Kyree **


	18. It Begins

**Hello people from around the world! Guess what? The Titanic is going to hit the iceberg in this chapter! Finally we're there in chapter 18. The boys also have troubles coming toward them and the girls must make a decision between their minds and Emma. Now onto the reviewers.**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Yes it is the best combination in the world. I thank you for telling me what I asked. Hope you keep reviewing.**

**You-Know-Who: Actually I don't know who you are but I'll take a wild guess and guess Brittany. Anyway whoever you are thanks for reviewing.**

**Bri: YAY you reviewed again. Well your chapters coming up so I hope you're ready for it. Hope you enjoy.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**_(Previously)_**

"Yes I am now be quiet…here she comes." Courtney said as the two watched as Rose walked up to Jack. They saw Jack lead Rose up onto the railing and the two knew that it was going the way the movie was planned.

"By the way Courtney…" John said quietly as she looked at him. "Since you didn't kill me today….I promise to do whatever I can to help you talk to Kirby again." Courtney smiled at this remark.

"Thanks John…" she said as she got up.

They turned to leave only to be met with the flash of a camera. They blinked as the photographer smiled.

"Alright there is a nice picture of the cute couple." He said with a smile. The two spent the next hour chasing him through the corridors for calling them that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 18: It Begins**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Did everything work out?" Emma asked as Courtney and John walked into the dining room. Both groups looked up.

"For Rose and Jack yes but…" John started looking toward Courtney to finish it.

"But…?" Zack asked edging them on.

"But we had a little run in with a photographer so we have been chasing him around the boat for the last hour only to lose him when he went and hid somewhere." Courtney sighed defeated. He better pray that the boat sank before she found him again.

"Why were you chasing him?" Bri asked as she sat back on her hands. The whole group was sitting on the floor.

"He made us mad…" John said hoping to leave it at that. Unfortunately that wasn't a good enough response for everyone else.

"How'd he do that?" Dalton questioned the two. Courtney gave Ashley a look that said she was going to kill him. Ashley silently gave her permission.

"Because he called Courtney and me a couple…and a cute one at that." John sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs. Courtney quickly looked around to make sure he wasn't taking anymore pictures before she too sat down.

"Well what are we gonna do about tonight?" Travis asked as they heard the elevator running. The girls simply looked at each other as if conferring with one another with what would happen.

"How important is the contest to you guys?" Kristen asked looking at the guys. They didn't even wait.

"If forgetting the contest will get us off this ship alive we say screw the contest." Matt and Richy said unanimously. The other boys automatically agreed.

"Then it's settled we'll go to the lifeboats as soon as the iceberg hits." Chelsea said while nodding to herself.

"Yeah." TJ agreed.

"All of us…" Emma emphasized while casting a side long glance at the boys. Ashley began to whine.

"Awww…come on do we have to save them?" she asked her friends and all of them gave her glares that said shut up. She complained to herself quietly as the guys gave Matt and Dalton a look that simply asked "Are you sure you're related to her?"

"Alright, now that that's settled Ryan and Zack, could you two go stand on both sides of the stairs leading down to E-Deck?" Emma asked as innocent as she could. The two looked at each other before nodding and going to their posts.

"What's that for Emma?" Courtney asked. Emma simply smiled as she motioned toward the elevator. Everyone crowded around it and watched as Rose and Jack came down on it.

"Hi Rose, hi Jack." Emma said cheerfully waving at the two.

"Hi Emma." The two said as they waved back. The elevator was slowing down so they could talk a few seconds longer.

"So… you two are being chased am I right?" Emma asked and the two nodded. "I thought so, try the furnaces." She said happily before they disappeared completely to the floor below them. "And now we go toward the stairs…" Emma walked over to where Ryan was standing and she watched as Lovejoy came running down the stairs.

"Looking for someone?" Emma said mockingly toward him. The others were beginning to catch on.

"You…" he said as menacing as he could but Emma stood there unfazed. The group was swarming around him.

"Us…" Courtney and Ashley said together. He looked around and it didn't take a genius to see he was outnumbered. He turned back to Emma.

"You're talking with this third class scum! I'll make sure you'll pay for this in anyway I can find out." He growled before running forward and knocking Ryan backwards. He would have hurt him had Zack not been there to stop him from falling down the stairs. Lovejoy disappeared below E-Deck.

"We're going to get killed later aren't we Emma?" Ryan asked the girl who stood there simply smirking.

"Oh yeah, definitely." She said while laughing. Everyone took note that she needed to go to a mental hospital.

"So shall we go?" Chelsea asked motioning toward the stairs. The large group nodded before they all started walking toward the deck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm bored…" Courtney complained as they all stood on the railing overlooking the bow. Everyone looked at her and added her to the mental hospital list.

"You're going to die in three hours and you say you're bored?" Travis asked her with shock still in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of death…what's it gonna do, kill me?" Courtney asked while laughing.

"Plus we're not going to die as long as we can all get to the lifeboats." Bri added to the conversation. Dalton looked at everyone.

"Then can I ask why we're standing here again?" he complained impatiently. Everyone was looking from one to another.

"We're waiting for the sign…" Chelsea said as she kept her eyes on the bow. Everyone looked at her except Emma who already knew what she was talking about.

"What do you mean Chelsea?" Kristen asked, obviously wanting answers. It was quite cold out.

"Rose and Jack come running out in the movie from that door, now they kiss right before the iceberg hits because that's when the look outs see them. So we're waiting for them to come out.

"Like now…" Emma said simply as the door opened and out ran Rose and Jack. The group turned toward the two while Ashley and Richy looked a little farther out.

"Hey aren't those some more of your friends?" Richy asked Ashley. Everyone looked up.

"Yeah that's Emmalee, Pat, and Lauren." She said. "Looks like Pat and Emmalee are trying to make up and Lauren is just watching them." Ashley finished. The group was so into watching the three other friends who were standing right at the railing of the bow, that they didn't notice Rose and Jack kiss, nor did they notice the iceberg looming straight ahead until they heard the look outs shouting straight into the phone.

"ICEBERG STRAIGHT AHEAD!"

"It begins…" Emma said quietly as the group watched the iceberg in the distance. The group hovered closer to the railing as the sounds of the officers shouting filled their ears. The large chunk of ice was coming closer as the engines were shut down. The group felt the ship shudder.

"They should just be heading straight toward it instead of trying to steer around it…" Emma said quietly as Matt looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Because they turned they actually scraped off more metal causing more water to get in. If they had just slowed down and hit the iceberg there would be damage but it would be ok. It's been proven too." She said as they heard the words "It's too late!" come from behind them. 'Oh if only you knew.' She thought to herself.

"Are they even paying attention?" Zack asked as the two looked down at Pat and Emmalee who seemed to have made up and were now quite happy in each others company. Lauren just looked out of it.

"I don't think so…." Kristen said as the iceberg was mere feet away.

"Everybody hang on!" Chelsea screamed as the iceberg hit. The whole ship shook as it ran against the frozen water. Courtney looked up from her crouched position in time to see Emmalee and Pat go over the railing. 'Well that can't be good…'

She stumbled over to the right and looked over the side of the ship in time to watch Pat's body go floating by. 'Yep not good…' she thought as she stood up and shouted back to the group. "Guys, Pat and Emmalee just fell off the boat! Pat is most definitely dead but I don't know where Emmalee is!" she yelled and then heard Emmalee's voice from the water below.

"Jeez this is cold, hey can one of you people get me out of here?" Courtney looked back over to see Emmalee waving from the water. She was about to throw her something when she watched the other girl just disappear into the water. The boat had become still since the iceberg passed.

"Emmalee?" Courtney called over. Ashley walked over.

"Where is she?" she asked Courtney as the blonde girl shrugged. Just then they felt as something hit the rudders and the boat shook again. Courtney physically grimaced.

"Please tell me that wasn't her…" Ashley asked as she gulped. Courtney merely nodded and turned around to the rest of the group, who were all looking down at a very confused Lauren who was wondering where all her friends went.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Poor Emmalee…" Chelsea wallowed in the memory of the ship dicing a friend.

"Yeah…" Bri agreed quietly. The large group was now walking the first class corridors in order to get to Murdoch's lifeboats and all the girls were thinking about their poor friends. They had almost made it to the stairs when Emma stopped and looked into a room. The others stopped and saw that it was the scene where Jack was being arrested. Emma stepped inside the room and the group followed.

"I didn't do it Rose! You know me!" Jack pleaded to a once again confused Rose. The whole room was practically silent and no one seemed to have noticed the extra eleven people.

"Rose…" Emma said quietly, startling quite a few people. Her friends knew that she was trying to help Rose but as soon as Lovejoy saw her…well remember that promise earlier.

"Officer I will pay you if you can find a way to keep these boys down in third class for the remainder of the voyage." He said while motioning to all the boys except for John and TJ. Emma's eyes suddenly grew wide as they matched the one's all the jock's had.

"Yes sir…" The officer said while pointing some sort of gun at them. The boys didn't really want to leave but at gun point they didn't have much of a choice. They were taken out of the room along with Jack. The rest of the people stood there in silence before Emma shot the worst glare possible at Lovejoy.

"You…." She spoke with venom and without finishing her thoughts lunged at him. All her friends knew she was meaning to kill him so in an instant the part of the group remaining was holding her back.

"You sick minded fool…….I'm glad you die in the end." Courtney growled at him before they pulled Emma back to her stateroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We have to go find them Chelsea!" Emma yelled in the face of her friend. Chelsea flinched at her friends hysteria but tried to remain calm.

"I know Emma but what happens if we get trapped down there…we won't be able to survive. You have to think these things through." She said with a sigh.

"We all think so…" Kristen said motioning to all the girls in the room. TJ and John stood in a corner, neither of them saying anything.

"Think! I am thinking Kristen. I'm thinking of how you all promised that when we'd leave this boat they would be with us! I'm thinking of what it would be to die down there with no way out!" Emma retorted and then she saw the looks of her friends faces. "You don't mean to go find them do you?"

"Emma…we have to think about ourselves this time." Bri said sadly. Emma fought back the tears as she turned away from them.

"Fine….you guys can think about yourselves. I'm going down to help them." She said in a final tone. "Is anyone coming with me?" The room grew quiet.

"I'm coming Emma." TJ said from the corner. All eyes turned to him. "I promised them that I would help them, and if that means putting myself in danger then I guess I have to face danger." He said as he stood beside Emma. She looked at her friends one more time.

"If you people don't hear from us at least you'll know what happened to us." She said as she and TJ closed the door behind them. The room once again fell silent.

"Dang it….I hate her guilt sayings…" Ashley complained.

"Yeah…"Kristen agreed. Courtney looked around.

She sighed. "Come on guys….let's go help the jocks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HAH THERE I have updated for you people. In the Next chapter we find out if the girls can save the guys in time. Ok I have another thing for you guys. If you can please list the major characters and tell me if you want them to live or die and give me a reason why. PLEASE DO THIS I MIGHT PUT THEM INTO THE STORY IF I CAN"T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! And of course REVIEW! Arigatou.**

**Kyree **


	19. Waiting

**OK people I'm back. I have writers block on my other story so I'll be dedicating more time on this one. Hope you all will enjoy this. Last time we left of the boys were in danger of drowning below deck. Will Emma and TJ be able to find them in time or will they to need to rely on the late cavalry lead by Courtney. We'll find out after the reviewer…**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Hehe what will you do if I actually kill them. Well anyway you have been dubbed my best and most consistent reviewer. With that title comes a cookie so here ya go. Hope you keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter.**

**Now on with the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**_(previously)_**

"I'm coming Emma." TJ said from the corner. All eyes turned to him. "I promised them that I would help them, and if that means putting myself in danger then I guess I have to face danger." He said as he stood beside Emma. She looked at her friends one more time.

"If you people don't hear from us at least you'll know what happened to us." She said as she and TJ closed the door behind them. The room once again fell silent.

"Dang it….I hate her guilt sayings…" Ashley complained.

"Yeah…"Kristen agreed. Courtney looked around.

She sighed. "Come on guys….let's go help the jocks.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 19: Waiting**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Man she runs fast when it comes to those guys. I wonder how far she and TJ could have gotten?" Ashley asked to no one in particular. The were down in the lower second class corridors and already they could feel the boat tipping slightly. They had to hurry or else they too would be trapped down here.

"I don't know… they didn't get that far of a head start." Kristen said as she checked around a corner. The group walked over to a gate that once they shook it, revealed that it was locked. They were about to turn to leave until they heard a familiar voice shouting from the stairs above them.

"Are you ready TJ? One…two…three!" The girl's moved out of the way just as Emma and TJ came running down the stairs and slammed both their body weights against a gate that had stairs leading farther down. The gate broke under the sudden pressure and the duo went falling down the stairs. It didn't even phase them though as they got up and started running down the hall at the bottom.

"Well that solves our question." Bri said as the girls took off after them. Who knew what kind of trouble they would get themselves into. They found them standing at another locked gate.

"Need some help?" Chelsea asked with a smirk. Emma turned around surprised but smiled when she saw all her friends were standing there instead of up at the lifeboats.

"So you decided to come after all?" she asked softly. All the girls nodded as Emma ran forward and hugged all of them, minus Ashley who threatened to kill her if she did. TJ walked up to all of them while looking around them.

"Umm… isn't John supposed to be with you?" he asked as he started to worry that his friend had already died. Courtney looked up at him.

"No he's upstairs waiting for us. He's also trying to find a lifeboat which we can all get on because it isn't to full." She said with a comforting smile. Everyone was surprised that she was being so nice but they guessed it was because they were all on death row at the moment.

"So will you two answer my question, do you need help?" Chelsea repeated as she nodded to the gate. The two looked at each other before nodding at the girls. They all stood in a line and charged at the gate at the same time. The poor gate didn't stand a chance. It broke as soon as the impact happened. The group tumbled through and landed at the bottom of another staircase.

"Ouch…how did you two do that without flinching?" Kristen asked but didn't receive an answer. Another voice broke into their conversation.

"Hey! What are you lot doing down here!" a sour looking steward yelled at them. Emma looked up and her eyes grew wide at who she saw.

"Ryan!" she let out a quick yell as she pulled out of the group. She ran over to the gate and was extremely happy when she saw the other boys standing there as well. She didn't even notice the steward standing there still. The rest of the group ran over.

"You guys have no idea how happy we are to see you." Dalton said as he kept looking down in case water started to show up. Ashley shot her eyebrows up.

"You mean that you are actually happy to see the stalker and all her little friends?" she asked half mockingly.

"Don't get used to it." Matt said. "Just get us out of here." He said slightly urgent. Emma nodded before she turned to the forgotten steward.

"Can we please have the keys?" she asked him as politely as she could. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you mad miss? I'm being paid good money to keep them locked up until the voyage is over." He said showing her his bulging coat pocket. Everyone's eye twitched at this before Emma reached down and tried to grab the keys off of him. Before she had the chance though he pulled out a pistol and pointed in at her. She raised her hands slightly above her head but kept her eyes on the keys. Ashley tapped her on the shoulder.

"Maybe we should try to find another way down there." She whispered. Emma simply shook her head.

"No the guys would have found one by now if there was and I think I can get the keys." She whispered back before lowering her hands. "Listen, this whole ship is in trouble. You shouldn't be down here either. Just please let us have the keys and we won't have any trouble." She said quietly as she took a step forward.

"You stay back! If you come any closer I'll have no choice but to shoot you!" he said quickly and everyone heard the gun click. Emma though was getting desperate.

"Please just give us the keys." She took another step forward and the guy pulled the trigger.

"Emma watch out!" TJ yelled as he pushed her out of the way. The bullet was fired and hit him in the shoulder. "Ugh…" he groaned as he fell to the floor. Both the groups stared in either horror or shock at what had just happened. Emma was sitting against the wall before she ran over and helped TJ to his feet. While he was swearing quietly the rest of them helped him to the floor above, once again leaving the boys down there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anyone have any other ideas?" Kristen asked as she tore a piece of her sleeve off to make a bandage for the bleeding boy. Everyone was sitting against the wall as they listened to the jocks yell at the steward below.

"Well I do but it will be taking a shot." Chelsea said quietly. They all looked at her.

"Whatever it is Chelsea we'll do it." Courtney said as Kristen and Bri nodded. TJ was sitting against a wall but was listening for anything he could do. Chelsea looked around.

"Well ok here it is…" the whole group bent forward and listened as she whispered quietly. Once in awhile you'd hear "Ok…" or "We could do that." But that was it until they all broke apart.

"I think that's genius Chelsea." Ashley said proudly as Emma smirked. Chelsea nodded before she took off to the upstairs to begin the plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"LET US OUT!" The boys yelled at the steward as they shook the gate. They were already mad that they were trapped down here but now they really wanted to hurt him ever since he had shot one of their friends. The poor guy was standing there with the gun pointed at them.

"I said no now shut up!" he exclaimed before he heard a cough behind him. He turned his head to see an officer standing there.

"You've done your job well enough. I'll take over now." He said as he stood there as if he was a statue.

"Finally, maybe you can make them shut up." He growled before he went to go up the stairs. He climbed about five before looking up. "What the…?"

"HIYA!" Ashley, Courtney, and Emma yelled as they did a high jump kick on this guys face. The boys heard him fall down and watched as his body hit the hallway below them. Kristen walked calmly down.

"Nice job guys. Chelsea you can take that uniform off now." She said with a smile as the officer took off the jacket and the hat to reveal Chelsea standing there. She gave everyone a peace sign. Kristen began to work with the keys.

"Thanks for the idea Chelsea, although I want to know where you got that uniform." Emma said happily as Kristen tried one key. It didn't work so she went to the next one.

"Well you see Emma, I figured that the captain wouldn't be needing these." Chelsea said with an innocent smile. Kristen finally picked the right key and opened the gate, letting the relieved boys out. Unfortunately it wasn't to last. Bri and John came down the stairs as they were followed by TJ.

"Where'd he come from?" Ashley asked as she pointed to John. He looked at her blankly.

"I was called down here by Bri and now I know why…" he said while looking up the stairs. Everyone turned to Bri.

"We've got trouble." Bri said as the group watched as water began to flow down the stairs. All their eyes grew wide as Bri's head simply said that they couldn't go back that way. They all looked down the hallway that had many turns leading to other parts of the ship as they heard a low rumble.

"This isn't good…" Zack said and was proven right as a large amount of water began to rage in their direction.

"RUN!" Ashley, Courtney, Ryan, Richy, and Chelsea all yelled at once. They all didn't need to be told twice as they took off in the opposite direction. No one was really paying attention to anyone else so when it came to the turns everyone kind of split up. Down the first hallway went Bri, Zack, and Emma. The one after that was traveled by Ashley, Courtney, John, and TJ. Kristen, Matt, and Dalton took the one after that and the last one was taken by Chelsea, Ryan, Richy, and Travis. The water tore after all of them and before any of them knew that they had been split up they were swept down their respective hallway by the raging water.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There we go I have now updated. Now everyone is in smaller groups but will that help with their survival or will they all get lost and some not survive. Any ideas for the groups please tell me. And as always please REVIEW! Arigatou.**

**Kyree **


	20. Ashley's Got a Gun

**OK people I am back and writing. I thought since it was kind of mean for me to leave you with a cliffie I better continue with the next chapter. Now onto the reviewers. **

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Ok I won't ask what you would do. Anyways thanks for the review and I am glad that you enjoy the cookie. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Ccpopstar: Yes I guess he may have issues surviving with a bullet in him but oh well. Glad you found time to review now just keep on doing it. **

**That's it for the reviewers no onto the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**_(Previously)_**

"RUN!" Ashley, Courtney, Ryan, Richy, and Chelsea all yelled at once. They all didn't need to be told twice as they took off in the opposite direction. No one was really paying attention to anyone else so when it came to the turns everyone kind of split up. Down the first hallway went Bri, Zack, and Emma. The one after that was traveled by Ashley, Courtney, John, and TJ. Kristen, Matt, and Dalton took the one after that and the last one was taken by Chelsea, Ryan, Richy, and Travis. The water tore after all of them and before any of them knew that they had been split up they were swept down their respective hallway by the raging water.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 20: Ashley's Got a Gun**

**(please note these all take place during the same time)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"HELP!" Kristen screamed before she went under the water for what seemed like the third time. She knew that Matt and Dalton were behind her somewhere probably having the same difficulty in the water. She popped her head above the water just in time to see a railing on the side wall coming up. Without thinking she reached out and grabbed it as the water continued to try and pull her to who knows where. She opened her eyes against the cold and salty liquid.

"Matt, Dalton where are you!" she called out as the lights flickered on and off. They wouldn't have found another way out and left her would they? She gasped a little in surprise as she felt someone grab onto her ankle. Her eyes turned back and she saw Matt hanging onto her with Dalton hanging on around his waist. They both showed evidence that they had gone underwater too.

"Would you quit looking at us and trying getting to the stairs already?" Dalton called out in frustration. Kristen swiftly nodded before she began to pull toward the staircase about five feet away. She felt Matt let go and turned to see that he and Dalton had now made it to the railing themselves. She turned back and was about to reach the stairs when a piece of debris hit her right in the face.

"Ahh!" she screamed in confusion as she let go of the railing and went flying back. She probably would have been lost had she not had two people with her. Matt reached out and grabbed her around her waist to stop the water from taking her away. She was still conscious but was extremely dazed at this moment.

"Dalton help me!" Matt yelled back as Dalton reached up and took Kristen as Matt finished making his way up to the stairs. He took back Kristen and placed her on his back while helping Dalton make it safely to the stairs as well. The water was rising quickly. They ran up the stairs only to be met with a gate.

"Not another one!" Dalton yelled in frustration while Matt tried to kick it down. Kristen was snapping out of it slightly and her coughs caused Dalton to look back and see that she still had the keys on here.

"Hey Matt look! She has keys. We could use those as soon as we find out which one opens it." He said happily even though the water had reached their feet.

"That's not a bad idea. Hurry up and try to figure that out." Matt said as he felt tapping on his shoulder.

"You know you can put me down right now right?" Kristen asked slightly annoyed that she came to on this boy's back. Matt nodded and set her down in the water. It was now up to their knees. The boys went back to figuring out the keys while Kristen examined the gate.

"I think it's this one." Dalton said pulling out one key.

"No that one is too sharp. Try this one." Matt said impatiently. The two continued to fight over which key to use until Kristen looked back over at them.

"Guys…."

"This one!"

"No this one!"

"Boys…"

"Come on Matt it's this one."

"No you're blind Dalton, it's clearly this one."

"HELLO!" Kristen screamed this time over the boys and the water. This time it caught their attention as they stopped and looked at her. She stuck her wrist through the gate and turned a key that was already in the lock. The gate immediately snapped open as did her smirk.

"It's this one…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ouch…" Travis grimaced as the water threw him into the wall. He heard three other impacts beside him as the water dispersed in different directions, easing the pressure off them slowly. When it was down to his waist he pushed off the wall and turned to see Ryan, Richy, and Chelsea all balancing themselves as well.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked as he began to wade over to the rest of the group. Chelsea looked up at him.

"You have got to be kidding me, I have none of my friends here. Perfect, just perfect." She grumbled under her breath. Travis felt an eyebrow shoot up at her anger toward them but on second thought, guessed he deserved it in some way. The other two came up to them.

"I guess they must have gone down some other hallway." Richy said looking around. "Should we go back that way?"

"I doubt we could even if we wanted to." Ryan said and the others knew he was right.

"So what do we do?" Travis asked as he started walking away from where they had come from. The others followed.

"We have to head for the stern. If I know Emma, and trust me I do, she'll be heading for the last place to go underwater. Or at the least she's working toward the deck." She said as she found a staircase. The four started to climb them and were happy to reach a dry hallway.

"Crap that stuff was cold…" Ryan said as they took of running to the left. The others nodded in agreement as they reached a gate in front of them but two other directions to go. They looked down the stairs behind the gate and saw the water raging. Richy looked down and saw that someone had left the keys in the door.

"Hey do you think we should take these just in case?" he asked but Chelsea shook her head before anyone else could answer.

"No we should leave them here. Who knows…maybe someone else will need them." She said and just as she finished she heard a scream coming from one direction that they all knew to be Rose and Jack. Ryan looked at them.

"Come on let's go help them." He said as they took off running right before Matt appeared on the other side of the gate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ack…my hair got wet…" Ashley complained as she decided to keep pulling at it. Courtney rolled her eyes while John and TJ just looked at all the people.

"Yeah and it's going to get a lot wetter Ashley so why do you bother trying to dry it out?" Courtney asked as Ashley just returned with a shrug. The group heard voices coming from down the hall.

"Yeah I heard about Pat….kind of sad how he went." Came Rory's voice from over the crowds of people. They watched as he came walking up to them followed by his two friends, Andrew and Jesse. They stopped when they saw Ashley and Courtney.

"Hey guys haven't seem you this whole trip and now I see you when we're about to die. Talk about irony huh?" he asked jokingly. The girls knew he always acted like this but the boys added him to the mental hospital list along with Emma and Courtney.

"You seem awfully cheery to be facing death Rory. Is dying making you happy somehow?" Courtney asked as she dodged a couple of German people. Rory laughed and then nodded.

"Yeah actually. You see I have a fiancée by the initials of A.M. and I never saw her so now I never will." He said with a smile. Ashley broke out laughing after he had finished and everyone turned to her.

"That is so funny because I have a fiancée I never saw by the initials of R.B. and I never found him either." She exclaimed causing both her and Rory to laugh. Rory's friends joined in the laughter but TJ, John, and Courtney all backed up against a wall. The two continued laughing until slowly it dawned on them what the truth was. They looked up at each other in horror.

"No way…" Rory said quietly as it dawned on Jesse and Andrew as well. They joined the looks of horror in the crowd. Ashley gulped as she looked around, wide eyed, until she noticed a gun on the floor. She quickly picked it up and looked to make sure it was loaded.

"Ashley don't you dare shoot yourself. Being married to Rory isn't that bad seeing as we're going to die in an hour anyway!" Courtney exclaimed. Ashley turned to her.

"Thanks for your concern Courtney but you're worried about the wrong things." She said quietly. Courtney tilted her head in confusion until she watched Ashley point the gun at Rory and shoot him right in the heart. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"And to finish this…" Ashley turned to Jesse and Andrew and shot them as well. People, we have a homicidal, cookie loving maniac on our hands. Courtney made a gesture to try and grab the gun but Ashley simply pulled it away.

"Not yet Courtney, before I give you this I have to tell you that I heard to boys kept trying to throw me over the ship. I want to repay them." Ashley said turning toward John and TJ who both were now literally cowering in a corner.

"Oh come on I already got shot once today…" TJ whined as Ashley made a move to pull the trigger. Courtney made a move to stop her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" came Emma's voice as she jumped in front of the gun right as Ashley pulled the trigger. A small click happened but no bullet came out. The boys sighed with relief as Courtney looked at Emma and Ashley opened the gun.

"Awww… man there is no more ammunition." She sighed quietly before tossing the gun aside. The boys kept a good five feet away from her.

"Emma, where'd you come from?" Courtney asked as Emma slowly got back up. The brunette gave her a small peace sign.

"I just had a feeling that a dramatic moment was in need." She said sheepishly before running back the way she had came. Courtney sighed and rubbed her head.

"Ashley here's a cookie. Take it and keep your hands off of the guns." She muttered tossing Ashley a chocolate chip cookie. Ashley immediately accepted it and kept quiet. Courtney stepped over the boys bodies and motioned the other three to follow her up the stairs. TJ and John never disobeyed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma, Bri, and Zack were having issues at the moment. They had been swept away by the water of course but now the loudest sound right now were Emma and Zack biting each other's heads off. Bri was just standing there trying to motion to the water that was coming in quickly.

"This is no time to be sexist ZACK!" Emma screamed at the annoying boy. He looked livid at this moment at the thought that this girl was trying to tell him what to do.

"I am not being sexist Emma, I just think that being a boy I KNOW WHAT TO DO IN THIS SITUATION!" he yelled back in her face. Bri was standing at the doorway.

"Guys can we please hurry up? We have a clear, no gate, way to the grand staircase and I don't want to die when we have this great chance of living." She complained quietly but Emma and Zack weren't listening.

"OH YEAH YOU DEFINETLY KNOW WHAT TO DO IN THESE SITUATIONS. I'M STILL AMAZED THAT YOU MANAGED TO GET YOURSELF OUT OF THAT GATE!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs causing Bri to hold her ears. Zack was unfazed though as he immediately responded.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DID ANYTHING HELPFUL DURING THAT WHOLE THING!"

"UHH….HELLO! I ALMOST GOT SHOT TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY BUTTS!" Emma said and made a gesture like she was trying to restrain herself from hitting him. Bri rolled her eyes.

"Guys anytime now…" she said sadly, knowing that they still weren't listening to her.

"YOU MAY HAVE ALMOST GOTTEN SHOT BUT IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS TOOK THE BULLET FOR YOU! NOW HE'S BLEEDING SOMEWHERE BECAUSE OF THAT!" Zack yelled right in Emma's face. Bri looked down and noticed that the water was now up to her waist. She would have to think of some way to get their attention or else they'd all be killed.

Now let's see what would really throw them off of their guard. She was quiet, but screaming wasn't working. She was short, but she didn't feel like finding a stepladder at the moment. She could hit them but then they'd hit back. Bri sat there pondering until an idea came to that almost made her wish a beam would fall down and kill her right there. She looked up to see if she could make that come true but no such luck. She sighed quietly, bit her lip, and then walked over to the two.

"I HATE YOU!" Emma screamed at Zack who flipped her off.

"WELL I HATE YOU T- What the…?" Zack asked before Bri stood on her toes and kissed him right there. She quickly backed away as soon as she heard them stop yelling at each other. Zack was now looking confused, Emma was shocked, and poor Bri looked like she wanted to puke. Now she wouldn't mind dying down here.

Emma was about to say something when she paused and looked around with a crazy expression. After Bri had finished gagging she and Zack looked at the frantic girl. Her eyes met theirs.

"I am needed in a dramatic moment." She said before running down a certain hallway. The two looked after her while avoiding each others eyes. Their ears picked up three gunshots, someone saying "…tried to throw me over the boat.", and then a dramatic "NOOOOOO!" that they knew had come from Emma. Within thirty seconds after that she returned.

"You guys don't want to get on Ashley's bad side." She said as she motioned toward the stairs leading up.

"Why's that?" Bri and Zack asked unanimously. They glared at each other before turning back to Emma.

"Well let's just say that that's the second time I almost got shot tonight." She said before picking up speed on the staircase.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yahoo I have updated with a pretty long chapter. I'm sorry for any of you Chelsea, Ryan, Richy, or Travis fans out there if you're mad that their part was shorter than the rest (and I already know ccpopstar is going to be mad) In the next chapter ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS WILL DIE! You can guess which one if you want. Plus a secret about surviving is revealed. So stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	21. The Many Deaths of a Friend

**HELLO PEOPLE I AM BACK! Now I am pleased to announce that four more stories planned out with these characters in my mind so I hope old and new fans will read them. Well right now I better finish this story so everyone can see where this is going. Now onto the reviewers.**

**Kasumi: Uhhh….sorry no food this time. Though I do appreciate your review and I'm glad you like it.**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Yes I'm sorry one of them will die in this chapter. Glad you like where this is going and please tell me if you are planning to stick around for their stories after this.**

**Ccpopstar: Wow I'm glad you're not mad, and I'm sorry that I made you sick. Thanks for the review.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 21: The Many Deaths of a Friend**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Would you two hurry up already? I can't believe that you're this slow when it comes to running…" Kristen complained. Matt and Dalton caught up to her quickly before they both gave her a death glare which she promptly ignored.

"You think you're so smart because you figured out the key thing don't you?" Dalton growled as Matt looked around checking for water. They had finally made it to second class and were on dry land…for the moment.

"You betcha!" Kristen said happily at them with a smirk. They gave her another glare before following her to the left of the hallway. Hopefully they wouldn't find anymore gates blocking their way. They had traveled for about thirty more seconds before they heard gunshots in the first class dining room which was right up a staircase next to them.

"CRAP!" came Richy's voice after them. They were about to go up when Rose and Jack came running down and hiding right above them.

"Uhhh… What are you two doing?" Dalton asked quietly causing them to jump up in surprise. They turned around as if ready to fight until they saw the three teenagers standing there, soaking wet.

"Lovejoy's up there." Rose said motioning upstairs. "He was hunting us when he saw your four friends up there. We managed to get out but I don't know about the rest of them." She said solemnly. Kristen nodded softly while Dalton and Matt looked at each other. They were about to say something when they heard screaming coming from the hallway below them. They all ran down and saw a small boy standing there in the oncoming water.

"We can't leave him." Kristen and Rose said together. The male members of the group looked up the stairs with the water flowing down them before Jack looked back down.

"Ok let's go!" he yelled and they all took off toward the boy.

'Why do I remember something bad happening here?' Kristen asked herself as Jack picked up the boy. They went to go through two double doors only to see that they were about to explode with water. The group turned to go the other way only to see water flooding from in there as well. Everyone turned to go back when a man shouting a language none of them knew grabbed the boy, pushed Jack, and then went running toward the double doors.

"Sir come back! You're going the wrong way sir!" everyone except Kristen yelled. The thin girl's eyes grew wide with fear.

'Oh that's right….' She trailed off in her thoughts before shouting down to everyone else. "Don't go down there it's to dangerous!" The two boys stopped and looked at her while the two doors broke and water came raging out. 'Aww…crap!' Kristen thought as she turned and ran for her life. She heard Jack yell run and watched as the water at her feet grew. The next thing she knew was that she was once again under water.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Matt yelled to no one in particular. He had seen Kristen go down ahead of them and knew that they were at the waters mercy now.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Dalton responded before his head went under the waves. He came back up only to be hit in the front by a gate and in the back by Kristen. "Ow…" he mumbled quietly. He watched as everyone behind him (including Jack and Rose) pushed off and began pulling toward a staircase. He immediately followed suit.

"Come on…" Kristen whined as they reached the stairs only to be met with another gate. All the males tried to kick it but it wouldn't work on this one. They were about to turn back when they felt cold water hit their ankles.

"Not good…" Matt said as they all started screaming for help. Everyone had nearly given up hope until a steward came running down in front of them.

"Please help us!" Rose exclaimed as the water rose up to their knees. He looked like he was about to leave when he took a second look at Kristen a Rose.

"Jesus…" he mumbled as he took out his keys and started fumbling with them. He tried one and when it didn't work he began to look again only to drop the keys. After an apology he left them down there.

"If I see him again he's dead." Dalton growled as Jack dove under to retrieve the life saving keys. He emerged triumphant and he and Rose started trying to decide which one it was. The teenagers stood there trying to keep their heads above water as the picked one and Jack tried it in the door. After a hard struggle it finally opened and they all spilled out.

"Let's go!" Matt called out as they all took off running up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on do we have to go looking for Rose and Jack?" Ryan complained as he, Chelsea, Richy, and Travis all waded through the water. The screams they had heard hadn't been that far off so they all knew that the lovebirds were around here somewhere. They finally made it to the dining room only to hear whispering.

"I know you're in here…" came Lovejoy's voice as he walked around the tables. Luckily he hadn't seen the group yet as they jumped behind one of the tables.

"I don't remember this in the movie…." Travis said quietly as he tried to see where the hunter was. Chelsea looked at him.

"That's cause it wasn't though Emma did mention something about this scene in the extended DVD…" she said trying to keep quiet.

"What that's cheap!" Richy said a little too loudly as the table in front of them was thrown away. They all looked up to see Lovejoy standing there with a gun pointed at them.

"Hello…" he said menacingly. They all waved hi back to him in fear. Chelsea looked and saw Rose and Jack running toward a door that Jack just jumped through. The noise caused Lovejoy to turn in that direction for a second, which gave Ryan and Travis time to jump up and knock the gun away. They succeeded in this process but were both thrown back off of Lovejoy.

"Crap!" Richy yelled as they got back up. Chelsea stood in the corner and watched as Richy joined the other two. It was now a face off between them and their hunter.

"You don't want to be doing that. I used to be a cop." He said before charging them. Travis smirked as did Ryan as they sidestepped which caused Lovejoy to pass them by. He turned to them.

"Funny I was about to say you don't want to mess with us cause we're top notch high school football players." Ryan said as they did a tag team tackle on him. He fell to the ground but started to get up until he heard dishes rattling.

"And I want to tell you that I'm one of the best skateboarders at my school.' Richy said as he came sliding down one of the tables on a tray. He jumped off right in time and watched as the silver metal collided with Lovejoy's skull. He fell back on his but as he rubbed his head, but a new wound was opened as Chelsea smashed a plate over him.

"Let me tell you Lovejoy, I've seen a lot of things scarier than you!" she screamed as she hit him again. That was it as he fell to the ground, unconscious. They all smiled before Travis looked at Chelsea.

"How could you have seen stuff scarier than him pointing a gun at you?" he asked her as his hand motioned to the unconscious bodyguard on the floor. Chelsea's eye began to twitch involuntary.

"Have you guys ever seen the video game Siren? Let me tell you….NOT FUN TO SEE! The only person that I know of that can stand it is Emma and we all know how demented she is." Chelsea said shivering from either the cold, or the memory of the game. The guys simply shrugged before they took off up to the Grand Staircase with her, passing a lot of men on their way. They opened the door to the deck only to see that there were no lifeboats in their sightlines. The fireworks going off blocked the language coming from all of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ashley I no you're worried and everything but THIS IS NO TIME TO STOP AT THE BAR!" Courtney yelled at her friend who was talking to Susan. The boys had grabbed a last glass of whiskey and were watching these two go at it. Ashley turned to her.

"Fine Courtney I'll hurry but only if you try this cookie!" Ashley said holding another one of Susan's cookies in front of Courtney's face. The blonde girl sighed before grabbing it from her hand.

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard A- OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST COOKIE EVER!" she exclaimed as she took a bite. The sudden outburst had caused TJ and John to drop their drinks which was now making them very angry. Without thinking TJ grabbed Ashley and John grabbed Courtney. The two left the bar dragging the two protesting girls behind them. They didn't stop until they were out on deck.

"You two are IDIOTIC you know that! We're on a sinking ship, struggling for our lives, and you to want to stay for A COOKIE!" TJ yelled at the two girls who pouted. John sighed before grabbing the cookie away from them, which caused more protest.

"You two are not getting this cookie back unless you promise to stay focused on living, not baked goods." He said holding it above Ashley and Courtney's heads. They gave him even cuter pouts than they had given TJ and truth been told, John felt his eye twitch. But he kept his head and wouldn't give it to them. They gave up.

"Fine…" Courtney sighed holding her hands up in defeat. John turned to Ashley.

"Ok…now give me my cookie." She said as John tossed it over to her. Courtney looked shocked before she turned to him with a very angry glare.

"YOU GAVE HER THE **WHOLE** COOKIE?" she yelled as John now felt like cowering. TJ stopped her hand in mid-air from smacking his poor friend. The blonde girl faced him but he gave her a look that simply said shut up. Since she hadn't had her sugar, she listened reluctantly.

"Ok, now that we have that all cleared up, is there anything in your rooms that you would like to get?" he asked calmly. They all shook their heads except for Courtney who had something click.

"Oh yeah I need to get my diary so that everyone can see what a genius I am!" she said happily well everyone else nearly fell over.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" John asked but a smack across his face told him that she was. That settled it as they went back inside toward her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(sorry that was so short but I'm out of ideas for them in this chapter)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe you kissed him…" Emma said grumpily. Bri looked up with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry I lived your dream Emma." She said and dodged Emma's fist. Zack was climbing the stairs behind them until they reached the door leading to the A-Class Promenade.

"You still didn't have to do that…" Emma said unable to come up with a better comeback. Bri looked behind them to make sure Zack was out of earshot. Confirming it with herself she turned back to her friend.

"Well it's not like I wanted to, but it seemed that you two were choosing death instead of life I didn't really have another choice." She said trying to show Emma that she didn't like Zack. No the guy she had liked had died as soon as the iceberg had hit the ship. Emma nodded finally accepting.

"You two do realize that I could hear your entire conversation right?" Zack asked causing the other two to freeze. He just walked pass them and opened the door to the main deck. Luckily there was a life boat right there.

"Only woman and children allowed!" an officer said holding out his hand in order to stop Zack. Bri took her hand and pulled the guy's arm down.

"Sir my brother is the only family I have, please let him board." She said softly but watched as the officer's eyebrows shot up. Emma and Zack were both getting bad feelings about this.

"You're Miss Brianna Hunter right?" he asked her as her face remained as convincing as it could.

"Yes…" she said not sure where this was going.

"Then I know that you have family over in America so you can not bring your boyfriend on this lifeboat!" he said sternly. Bri's eyes grew wide.

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" she yelled trying to push the officer out of the way. That was a BIG mistake. The officer took that as a attempt to hurt him and shot Bri in the chest. Her eyes grew wide so that they matched Zack's and Emma's.

"Oww…" she muttered before falling overboard. The other two ran over to see where she was and saw her floating in the water. They thought she was dead until she looked up at them.

"Uhhh…guys?" she called out as Zack and Emma stood there and watched a wire come down and electrocute the water. Bri's body sank below the water.

"Bri…" Emma sighed softly and was about to leave until Zack stopped her.

"Wait Emma look, she's swimming." He said pointing toward Bri making motions as if she was trying to swim above water again. Unfortunately she suddenly stopped and floated back down. "And now she's not…" he sighed defeated. They kept watching as small ice crystals formed on the girl's body.

"What the…?" Emma asked as they saw a beam come falling down on Bri's head.

"Ouch." Zack grimaced as the two finished the show as sharks came swimming by and ate Bri's body.

"Oh come on this is getting ridiculous! I mean sharks can't even survive in these temperatures!" Emma exclaimed as they looked at the now empty water. Zack looked at his only companion now.

"Should we pronounce it or something?" he asked Emma who turned and looked at him with her eye twitching.

"Pronounce it? What are we going to pronounce, that she died by bullet, electrocution, drowning, freezing, a beam falling on her head, AND THEN SHARKS COMING BY TO EAT HER?" Emma screeched but Zack simply shrugged.

"Let's just blame it on the authoress…" he said (ME: HEY!) The two stood in silence before he looked at her. "We can just say it's undecided." He said with a somewhat genuine smile. Emma sighed in defeat and nodded at that.

"I guess we'll tell everyone else the same thing?" she said to Zack and the two started walking down the deck again.

"If we ever see them again I guess we can do that." He said as Emma let out a defeated sigh.

"Why'd she have to die and leave me with you?" she complained.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ugh…" Bri moaned as she stretched her arms out. The last thing she could remember happening was trying to get Zack on the lifeboat and now she as sitting on the floor. 'I guess the guy must have hit me pretty hard.' She opened her eyes and nearly shrieked at what she saw.

She was sitting in the middle of a hallway with all the school lying around her. This was where she had passed out before this whole thing had happened. She looked around and saw that Emma's body was lying next to Travis's and Ashley's and Chelsea's were in front of them. The gothic girl stood up and saw about seventy five bodies around her.

'So when we die we just come back here?' she asked herself in her mind. Without thinking she turned her head up to the sky.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THIS IN THE BEGINNING!" she screamed to the ceiling above her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HAH THERE I HAVE UPDATED WITH AN EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER! At least longer than the rest of them in the story. So now I've revealed the secret about dying. In the next chapter two more people leave the group on the Titanic. Oh and the Bri's death thing I would like to thank the girl I based Bri off of for all those ideas. Now tell me what you think as you REVIEW!**

**Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	22. Goodbye John and TJ

**Welcome back to my almost finished story people. Now I'm gonna make this short cause I want to get right to the story so here's the review answers.**

**Ccpopstar: Thanks**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Thanks**

**Bri: Thanks**

**There we go nice and short so now it's onto the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 22: Goodbye John and TJ (heh bet you can't guess who leaves)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Matt, Kristen, and Dalton had finally made it to the upper deck only to find that all the lifeboats were already gone. This was not just a saying, they had literally run around the deck twice and not seen one lifeboat. Hope was slowly draining out of them.

"This is pointless now. We're all going to die anyway." Dalton said as they stood in the middle of the chaos. Matt sighed in defeat while Kristen looked at all of the people's faces.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said quietly. "But I still think we should be looking for Emma and the others. I mean I know she wouldn't leave, not when she knows he's still on here." Kristen said while motioning to Matt. Dalton nodded his head in agreement, thankful that Emma had a certain obsession with his tall friend.

"So what do we do?" Matt asked still wondering if having Emma like him was a good or bad thing right now. Kristen shook her head.

"That's the problem, with all this confusion I don't know. I keep asking myself what she would do." Kristen said shrugging. Dalton kept dodging people.

"Well one thing I wouldn't be doing is just standing there on a sinking ship." Emma said slyly behind the group. They all jumped and saw her standing there with Zack by her side.

"Emma!" Kristen said happily before running up and hugging her friend. Matt and Dalton nodded to Zack to acknowledge that he was there as they waited for the two girls to stop greeting each other. Kristen stepped back before looking at the two new members of the group.

"Hey where's Bri. Wasn't she with you?" she asked tilting her head slightly. Emma cast a glance at the ground while Zack sighed in defeat.

"We unfortunately ran into some complications while getting here, and Bri paid for it." He said remembering the bizarre event. Kristen's eyes got sympathetic quickly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Tell me how did she die?" the brunette asked quietly. She was taken aback when both Emma and Zack started laughing manically. "Oh crap you killed her didn't you?"

"No…" said Emma wiping a tear from her eye. "It's just that if we told you what killed her we'd be here all night." She finished while Zack finished laughing. The other three still looked confused.

"But what killed her!" Dalton and Matt asked at the same time. Zack looked at his confused friends.

"It's undecided." He said simply. The others looked at each other before finally accepting this and shaking there heads from side to side.

"So what do we exactly do?" Kristen asked Emma who went into thought.

"Yeah and could you hurry it up because we have issues…" Matt said as he lifted his feet out of the water that had reached where they were on the deck.

"Well my best guess is we head for the stern." Emma said as a funnel fell further up from them. "Ouch I'd hate to have been under that when it came down."

"Never mind that, let's go!" Zack said as the new group took off toward the part of the ship above water.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Crap this is not good." Travis said as he stared at the last lifeboat on the ship. It was already mostly loaded and for some reason there were only a few more people standing around it, themselves included. Chelsea looked up at him.

"Why do you say that, we have a lifeboat." She asked him while Ryan and Richy helped load people into it.

"Because they are only loading women so you'd be ok but we won't." he said grimly. Chelsea looked at him, to the lifeboat, to back to him.

"Screw the lifeboat." She said turning her back to it. Travis looked at her surprised.

"Are you serious? You have this chance of living and you're just throwing it away." He asked her.

"Even if I did live Travis I'd have to deal with guilt trips my whole life. That would seem kind of unfair that I don't even like you and I have to live with leaving you here. I just decided not to deal with it." She said with her eyes closed, just as an officer tried to pull her into the boat. "HEY DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR MY SPEECH! I'M NOT GOING!" she exclaimed while pushing him away.

"Well we have room for one more person and you're the only girl here." He said once again trying to pull her in but she wasn't going. Instead she reached back and grabbed a random girl that was running by.

"Here take her, she can have my place." Chelsea said throwing none other than Lauren in front of her. The girl was shocked as she stood there and even more so when she was thrown into the boat.

"What the heck!" she finally managed to exclaim while looking up at Chelsea, Travis, Ryan and Richy. They all shrugged slightly while the lifeboat was preparing to lower.

"Listen Lauren," Chelsea said quickly. "We will probably be in the water when the boat goes under. You have to convince your officer to let the lifeboat come back and try and find us." She finished as the lifeboat began to lower.

"Ok…I'll try Chelsea." Lauren said as she disappeared below the deck. Chelsea gave a quick smile before turning back to everyone else. The boat was tipping dramatically at the moment.

"Come on we better get to the stern." She said as they all began running again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ashley, Courtney, John and TJ had just finished throwing Courtney's journal into a lifeboat and were now walking around trying to find someone to take their anger out on.

"I can't believe that guy wouldn't let us onto the lifeboat. Their were plenty of seats available." John complained as he kicked a lifejacket out of the way. TJ nodded his agreement while Ashley and Courtney just looked at each other. They were all going to die and they knew it.

"You know what John, if you want to keep that promise about helping me see Kirby again now would be a very good time to do so." Courtney sighed as she watched people jump off the ship.

"He promised to help you see Kirby again?" Ashley asked slightly surprised. Courtney stopped walking and nodded slowly. TJ walked by her while looking from Courtney to Ashley who was ahead of him.

"Who's Kirby?" he asked, the confusion evident on his face. The blonde girl sighed and simply waved her hand as if to say it was not important. She froze when she heard a loud creaking coming from close by.

"What the-?" she asked as she looked up to see one of the funnels falling right above her. The surprise seemed to have stopped her feet from moving. She couldn't even move when Ashley and TJ started yelling at her in horror.

"Courtney watch out!" John yelled as he gave her a hard shove in the back. She fell forward and was pushed even farther out by the pressure the funnel's collapse had. When it was all over she sat up quickly with the help of Ashley and TJ.

"John?" she called out quietly as she waited for the dust and water to subside. When it finally had the group looked around only to see what the knew to be John's hand sticking out from under the funnel.

"Ow…" Ashley grimaced as she looked at the sight. TJ just seemed to be shocked at the moment and Courtney was rubbing her head. She swore she just saw the hand twitch. "Wow he actually kept his promise Courtney. If he hadn't pushed you out of the way you'd be screwed over by now."

"Yeah I guess I owe him now…" Courtney said quietly. They continued to look at the twitching hand for another minute, before she turned around with a huge grin on her face. "Well let's not make his death in vain, so I say we go find a lifeboat." She said before she actually started skipping away. Ashley joined her but TJ just stood there with his mouth slightly opened.

"That's it! He just died to save your sorry butt and you go **SKIPPING** away!" he asked not believing it. Courtney stopped and turned around to face him.

"Yeah pretty much." She said shrugging. TJ shook his head quickly as he tried to comprehend this.

"You witch! (sorry people, I would swear but my parents keep walking by) He just died to save your sorry but and this is what you do? This Kirby kid must be an idiot to pick you as a girlfriend!" he exclaimed toward her. That was the thing that made Courtney stop. She turned around and for a minute TJ flinched to see that she was actually fuming, but he stood his ground.

"Don't you ever say that again! I am sad John was killed but it was his choice to do that not mine! If it was your choice I'd probably be dead right now you dumb blonde!" she screeched at his causing a random guy to fall off the ship.

"Right back at you!" TJ said with a smirk. People we have the clash of the blondes.

"I hate you, you know that?" Courtney asked actually spitting toward him. He was unfazed by it as he flipped her off in every way he could thing of.

"Oh go jump off the ship." He told her while turning his back toward her. Ashley was sitting there with popcorn watching the two go back and forth.

"Oh yeah well…you can go get abducted by aliens." Courtney shot back as she too turned around. The two stood there in silence, with their eyes closed, before a bright light started shining over TJ.

"Umm…Courtney?" Ashley asked pointing toward the blonde boy. Courtney opened one eye to see what her friend was pointing at. She turned in amazement as she saw TJ hanging onto the railing for dear life.

"What the h-AHHHH!" He yelled as he was sucked somewhere into the sky. Courtney just stood there in awe as Ashley came walking over.

"Courtney?" she asked quietly. "We should go…" she was cut off when Courtney pointed toward the sky.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS EVER ABDUCT NORMAL PEOPLE?" she screamed into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Welcome back…" Bri said quietly as John opened his eyes. He looked around to see that he was sitting in the middle of the upstairs hallway. Without help he stood up and saw that there were several people also awake but there were still some that looked asleep.

"So what happened to you?" Bri asked startling him from his thoughts. It was just now that he realized she was standing there. He turned to look at her while trying to understand what was going on.

"What do you mean?" he asked her and received a shrug before the answer.

"It seems that when we die we arrive back here but are still in the clothes we died in as long as showing a clue to how we died. Now your clothes seemed to be wrinkled and soaked in blood so I was wondering how you died." She finished motioning to the suit he was wearing. He thought back hard before he remembered.

"Oh yeah, I pushed Courtney out of the way of a falling funnel. It must have landed on me instead." He said rubbing his head. Bri mouthed an "Oh…" before he continued. "So wait when we die we come back here?" he asked.

"Yeah that's what it seems…" Bri said as she watched John. He stood there in thought for a minute before he made a movement as if to shout something toward the ceiling. Bri quickly put her hand over his mouth as she whispered, "Don't bother I've already shouted it…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well there ya go people. Hope you liked it. Now I have something to say to all of you. I want to hold a little contest for this story so here it is. At the end of it I'd like to have a written version of a music video (like the song and then what would be happening while it played) and I would like my reviewers to think of ones. There are three categories you can put music to and they are:**

**1: 1 person. –If you would like to make a video about one person just give me the name, the song, and how the video would happen.**

**2: A couple- If you just love a boy and a girl character together tell me there names, the song, and scenes you would use that shows them together.**

**3: The whole main character group- Pretty much that says it all. You would just need to put the song and scenes from the story for this one.**

** So there you people are. If you would like to try just leave the info in your review. And as always REVIEW! Arigatou.**

**Kyree **


	23. It's Over

**Hello people I am back. Well I hope you won't mind but I think these final chapters will be shorter just because I'm running out of ideas. So please don't hate me for it. Also please give me any ideas for "music videos" (see bottom of previous chapter) I really would like to do that idea. Now onto the reviewers.**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Thanks for always being there with lots of reviews. I'm glad you liked the creativity and weirdness. Please if you have any ideas for the music video please tell me in your review. **

**That's it now onto the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 23: It's Over**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Incoming!" Emma yelled as she jumped out of the way of a falling person. She, Zack, Matt, Dalton, and Kristen were all trying to get to the railing while not getting hit by the unfortunate people who couldn't hang on. The railing was about twenty yards away.

"Are we all still here?" Kristen called out over the screams around her. There were multiple responses and after an extremely quick head count she verified no one had slid into the ocean yet.

"How much longer do we have until the ship sinks?" Zack asked Emma who was holding onto the benches in front of him. A low rumbling could be heard.

"We don't have to worry yet, not until the…." Emma began but just then all the light in the area disappeared. "lights go out… ok now I think we should worry." She said as she began to run toward the railing.

"Right…" Zack said as he too began to run with the rest of them following the two. They only slowed down when they saw two people falling toward them that Matt and Dalton reached out and caught.

"Uhhh…I think we know them." Matt said as he held up Ashley. Dalton nodded as he held Courtney up in the air as well. The two seemed to be bickering about something and didn't notice that they were being held up in the air.

"I want the cookie!" Courtney screamed out.

"Too bad, I know Susan so I should get the whole cookie!" Ashley replied while sticking out her tongue. She finally realized something and looked up to see her tall cousin holding her up in the air. "WHAT THE –mmph!?!" she screamed while her mouth was muffled by Matt's free hand.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say to someone who just saved your butt." He said with as much sincerity as he could. She looked at him before hitting his hand away so she could stand on her own. Courtney did the same.

"So please tell us why you two were freefalling?" Dalton asked in a half mocking tone. Ashley had to be restrained from killing him while Courtney began to speak calmly.

"Well Ashley and I were up near the stern after John was crushed by a funnel and TJ was abducted by aliens." She chanted as if it were nothing but this remark caused the rest of the group to sweatdrop. (If you watch anime you know what I'm talking about.) She continued, "So we were almost there until Ashley dropped the greatest cookie ever made. It went sliding down the deck so we ran after that but we tripped over something and so pretty much just started falling instead of sliding." She finished while everyone was looking at her with amazement.

"So…you almost died…FOR A STUPID COOKIE?!?!" Kristen yelled while trying to not whack them upside the head at the moment. They both nodded happily. Everyone tried to restrain themselves from throwing them off the ship with the debris that was flying by.

"Come on…" Matt grumbled as he began to climb again. "We should start making it toward the top." The others nodded and started to run up the deck toward the railing. Finally they reached it and everyone grabbed onto a part of it.

"Whew… never thought we'd make it." Kristen sighed in relief. She looked back down the tilting ship until she felt someone tapping her hand. The brunette looked up to see Chelsea already standing on the railing.

"About time you got up here." She said half mockingly as she motioned to Ryan, Travis and Richy who also were standing on the railing. Kristen was about to take offence until her friend happily pulled her up onto the railing. "What I was just saying you're awfully slow when you're running for your life." Chelsea finished as Kristen stuck her tongue out. The others were pulled onto the railing as well. When it was all done they were all staring down at the ship which was at about a fifty five degree angle.

"I really don't like this…" Kristen mumbled as she watched one guy fall and hit the propellers. (you know the one) Out of all of them Travis seemed to be the one who was the calmest. The worst would have to be Emma, who had a serious problem with heights.

"Well I prefer it up here then down in that water." Richy said as the screams of people reached each of their ears. Emma shook her head.

"No trust me when I say I would prefer to be down there." She sighed as she listened to the screams. They all turned to her.

"You're insane…" Ryan mumbled but was cut off when half of the group asked her why. She made a motion out toward the sea.

"Well…" she began until a loud creaking could be heard. They all froze where they were as the watched the ship in front of them starting to break in half. "That's why." Emma said before they felt the whole ship split. A scream erupted from everyone on the ship along with everyone underneath the ship. They all held on tight but Emma, who had been motioning with her hand, felt her body leave the ship as soon as it hit the water.

"Emma!" Chelsea yelled out as she watched her friend get thrown from the stern. She reached out to grab her hand but only felt her fingers as Emma continued her descent. She closed her eyes at the sight and only opened them again once she heard cheering coming from around her. Thinking that they were cheering because Emma was gone she opened her eyes so she could yell at them. What she saw next amazed her completely. Ashley was hanging onto the railing but her feet were hanging off the ship. Attached to her feet were one of Dalton's hands, the other one clutching Emma's wrist.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kristen yelled out in the spur of the moment. Everyone looked at her with shocked faces, each of them acknowledging that Kristen , the one that always did what the bible told her to, had just said oh my God. She looked at them and then shrugged as if saying big deal. They all helped Ashley pull Dalton and Emma back up.

"Wow that was a close one…thanks Ashley for putting aside your hatred toward Dalton to help Emma." Courtney said happily as the ship started to rise again. Ashley looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you insane. I wasn't trying to help her. He was in shock that she fell that he didn't notice when I kicked him off. He just grabbed onto my foot and then onto Emma." She said causing everyone to sigh while Dalton now looked scared. The ship was now almost upright again.

"I can't stand it…" Zack said as he sighed, causing everyone to look at him.

"Stand what?" Richy asked as he tightened his grip on the railing. Zack motioned to the sky.

"When this ship struck the iceberg there wasn't a star to be seen and now there's not a cloud in the sky." He exclaimed as the ship reached its upright point. They all stood in silence for a few seconds.

"That does kind of suck…" Travis said quietly and everyone nodded. They felt a jolt and watched as the water started coming toward them.

"Everyone ready for this?" Emma asked as she looked around.

"Not really." Ricky said.

"Too bad…" Emma sighed while reaching to her left to grab Courtney's hand. All the girl's in turn grabbed each other's hands in a sort of way that said friends stick together. Emma then turned to her right and not caring what they said, reached out and grabbed Zack's hand as well. He looked shocked for a moment but then realized what was happening and in a second the boys were grabbing each others hands as well.

"This is it…" Matt said as the water neared.

"Keep a tight grip onto someone." Kristen sighed.

"As soon as we come back up we look for something large enough to support each of us." Ryan said as he eyed the water. Emma looked over to Rose and Jack and suddenly felt sad as she realized this would be the last time she saw Jack alive. She had grown rather fond of him these past couple of days.

"When I say go take the deepest breath you possibly can." She said as they all nodded. The water was now mere feet below them. "Ready?!"

"One!" Ashley yelled.

"Two!" Dalton responded.

"Three!" Kristen and Travis yelled together.

"Go!" Emma screamed as all eleven of them took breaths. The next thing they felt was the water hitting their faces as they went under and slowly and unwillingly they broke apart.

The Titanic was gone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**TA-DA I HAVE MADE IT TO THE DEATH OF THE TITANIC! How'd ya like it? Please tell me cause I really want to know. And of course look at my music video challenge at the bottom of the last chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	24. One by One

**Hello again people. This is the second to last chapter which means I've almost completed my first story! Well that's enough of the introduction lets get on the reviewers.**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Awww don't cry a sequels comin up. Anyway thanks for taking interest in the music video. I would like to use it in the next chapter so thanks again.**

**Ccpopstar: Thanks for the review.**

**Now onto the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 24: One by One**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bri was setting people up and helping the ones that were coming back to the present. John was down at the other end of the hall doing the same thing as well. It seemed something big had just happened because they had about one hundred people wake up at the exact same time.

The gothic girl had just helped a girl she knew to be a cheerleader up when she caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned to where the group was and her eyes widened slightly at what she saw.

"JOHN!" She called out while running past the disoriented people in the hall. She found the boy helping the some person down near the stairwell. He turned as soon as he heard her yelling his name.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently but upon seeing the slightly excited and worried look on her face he decided not to be sarcastic.

"You have to follow me!" Bri exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to where she had come from. They stopped at the opposite end as she pointed to everyone. John showed a mildly shocked expression as he saw that they all had turned a light blue. He looked down toward Bri who was making sure they wee set up alright.

"What does this mean?" he asked her quietly.

"It means that they're dying…" she whispered back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma broke the surface of the freezing water in the middle of the Atlantic holding onto only one person. The salt burned her eyes as she opened them to see Zack beside her also gasping for breath. She sighed mentally.

"Of all the people to hang onto I get you…" she groaned slightly. He looked at her with slight amusement…or insanity. Emma couldn't tell at the moment.

"Oh why not? Would you prefer to have your boyfriend Matt here?" he asked her laughing. She made him regret that as she splashed water into his mouth. This was not the time for jokes.

"We should go find everyone else…" she said as she tried to block out all the screaming. It was not helping the mental stability of the situation.

"Yeah I guess so…" Zack said as he nodded. They were about to take off swimming when they both felt themselves go back underwater.

Emma had kept her eyes opened as the water rushed around her again. She knew that some jack-ass was holding her down and what she saw underwater told her that someone was holding Zack down too. Whoever was on top of her wasn't letting go easily as she tried to pry them off of her. After thirty seconds though she grew weaker from lack of oxygen. She looked back over to see that Zack was no longer there. 'What the?' she thought as a sudden pressure was taken off of her shoulders. With all her strength she swam to the surface.

"Are you ok Emma?" came the worried voice of Kristen. The brunette looked to see that everyone was around them, with all of her friends looking worried, and all the boys cheering Ryan on. He seemed to have several bloody knuckles and one could only figure out that he was the one that had gotten the people off of her and Zack.

"Yeah…" she croaked out in response. Her friend gave her a pat on the back before motioning for her to follow all of them to a large piece of wood. It actually looked like it was a long piece of a wall. They all crowded around it, each grabbing a little section to place their arms on. It was becoming eerily quiet. Out of the corner of her eye Courtney saw Rose climb up onto the door with Jack hanging on. This gave her an idea.

"You know there's enough room on this board for someone to lie on it. I say we get the person on here that needs it the most." She said logically while everyone nodded.

"Then who do we put on?" Dalton asked and before he had finished all eyes turned to Kristen. The thin girl had turned an interesting shade of blue right now. Even in their state at the moment the girls couldn't help to smile at how much their friend looked like a smurf at this moment.

"I'd take all of you staring at me as an insult if I wasn't so cold at this moment." Kristen complained as she pulled herself onto the board. They all smirked inwardly at this comment.

"So now what do we do?" Matt asked.

"We just wait." Ashley said as she looked at the stars.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright I need all passengers transported from one boat to the other!" an officer yelled out to a lifeboat full of scared and tired people. One by one they all nodded and moved into the lifeboat next to them. Lauren sat there and watched as they all left.

"Miss we need you to move." The man said to her urgently. Lauren cast a glance in his direction.

"No…I'm staying here. I have to go find my friends." She said sternly. The officer was about to argue until he saw the determined look on Lauren's face. He sighed.

"Fine miss, if you insist." And with that he ordered the other officers to start rowing toward the wreckage. Lauren smiled triumphantly until she felt a thud next to her in the boat. She turned and almost screamed when she saw TJ sitting there with a stunned expression on his face.

"Where'd you come from?!?!" she asked not restraining any of the shock in her voice. His eyes were blank for a minute before turning back to her.

"I-don…don't like aliens." He said quietly looking back up to the sky. Lauren looked at him as if he was crazy.

"So…you weren't on the Titanic because you were ……..abducted by aliens?" she asked carefully. TJ simply nodded.

"Yeah." He said with as sincere face. "But I guess I'm lucky cause now I get to share a lifeboat with someone I know." He turned with a smile to her.

Lauren pushed him out of the boat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This sucks…" Ashley said as loudly as her voice could muster. Courtney and Emma looked in her direction while Travis opened his eyes in response to a sound other than the few people that were left screaming.

"Why are you just noticing this now?" Courtney asked sarcastically. Ashley would have stuck out her tongue except she was afraid it would freeze. Emma rolled her eyes in an effort to keep them open. Falling asleep was the worse thing to do at this moment. It would be like signing your own death certificate.

Chelsea had been floating there, looking up at the stars, until Ashley had spoken. She then had lowered her eyes to the group only to feel them widen slightly. For the past two minutes she had been trying to get people to notice her. Finally Courtney turned her head.

"What is it Chelsea?" she asked as her voice cracked on every sound. Chelsea, who seemed to have decided to save her voice, merely pointed toward one end of the board. All eyes traveled there and saw that Richy was in the exact position he was in at the start minus one thing, his breath. Zack, who was next to him, nudged him with his elbow but he still didn't move. Everyone knew that he wasn't coming back.

"This really sucks." Ashley said again but then turned to the boys. "But it just proves that you guys aren't that strong. He died within ten minutes."

"You shouldn't say that Ashley." Emma said quietly. Of course though Ashley didn't listen to Emma.

"Why shouldn't I Emma? So far he's the only one that has died." She said but was cut off when Emma shook her head.

"Look again…" Emma said pointing a very stiff looking finger toward the top of the board. All eyes turned to where Kristen was laying and a couple people let out a small "eep!" when they saw her. She too had no breath, but she was simply staring up at the sky, her eyes frozen open. It was creepy to say the least.

"Crap…" Ashley whispered to herself. This was hurting the chances of winning the contest (I know one track mind huh?)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ten more minutes had passed for the group. They had been holding breath checks every two minutes to see who was still alive and after twenty minutes in the water, only two of them were left. After Kristen and Richy had died, Ryan had passed on about three minutes later. He was followed by Ashley, Dalton, and Matt who had all died together. There was a great amount of quiet sniggering after this because they all knew Ashley would have hated to go that way.

After the cousins had died it was a good five minutes before Zack went, then followed by Courtney no more than thirty seconds later. It then became a battle of the most stubborn between the remaining three, Travis, Chelsea, and Emma. No matter who you are you know that if you're fighting any girl to see who's more stubborn, you're not winning. Travis had put up a good fight but after three minutes he to just lay there. That left Chelsea and Emma floating there, with all their dead friends around them. They were in complete silence but kept staring at each other to make sure the other one didn't die.

Finally Emma broke the silence. "Chelsea listen…" She said quietly. They intently listened to the area around them, and both heard what they knew to be Rose crying quietly over Jack's body and the faint sound of someone in the lifeboats calling out if anyone was out there.

"Emma we can get to the lifeboats!" Chelsea said excitedly. She was taken aback though when Emma didn't respond but just kept staring at Rose, who was off to their left by about six yards. "Emma what's wrong."

"Rose should be leaving the door by now, but she's still crying over Jack." Emma said quietly. She then turned thoughtful for a minute before looking back at Chelsea. "CC we have to make sure the movie goes according to plan." The brunette said quietly. Chelsea looked longingly in the direction of the lifeboats before looking at the distressed red head a few yards away. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine Emma let's go." She said as she let go of the board. Emma nodded as she too let go of the wood too. Before she began swimming though she turned around and faced all of her friends. "Don't worry guys, we'll be back in a minute." And with that she followed Chelsea in the water.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rose was still lying there, crying over Jack's body, which still had yet to go underwater. Her mourning was cut short though as an impatient cough caught her attention. She could have sworn that she was the only one alive in the area but when she turned her head she saw Emma and Chelsea swimming beside her door.

"This isn't the time to be mourning right now Rose. The lifeboats are coming and leaving and if I recall correctly, you promised Jack you'd survive this. Now how are you going to do that if you don't let him go and swim toward that lifeboat?" Emma asked with a slight smirk. Hopefully Rose would be so cold that she wouldn't ask her how she knew that.

"But, how am I supposed to live without him. I loved him more than anyone I've ever known." Rose said grasping Jack's frozen hand. Chelsea smiled sympathetically.

"You'll see him again Rose don't worry. True love can never be separated even by death. He'll always be waiting for you." She said in as sensitive a voice as she could muster. A light flashed over their heads and they all turned to see that the lifeboat was leaving.

"Come back…come back!" Rose croaked out as hard as she could. Emma and Chelsea looked at each other and then back to her.

"Listen Rose, we'll leave you alone to say good-bye to Jack. After that you have to swim over to that officer over there and blow the whistle that is in his mouth. The lifeboats will hear that and come back." Emma said sternly so she left no room for argument. She then turned and began swimming back.

"And when you do get in the lifeboat point them in our direction. We might still be alive." Chelsea said quietly before she turned around as well and was back at the float.

"So Chelsea, who do we say is the winner, you or me?" Emma asked with a shiver in her voice. Chelsea looked at her thoughtfully until she stuck out her hand.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Winner take all." She said happily. Emma let a smirk out before raising her hand as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lauren sat in the boat, rowing an oar carefully around the lifeless bodies. Next to her sat a very wet looking TJ. Much to her protest the officer said they couldn't leave him in the water so he was now helping steer the ship. They had picked up Rose just then and were now listening to her tell where Emma and Chelsea were. Finally they came upon a large piece of wood with eleven teenagers all clinging to it. All of them were dead as well.

"We came too late," The officer said as Lauren and TJ both got sad looks on there faces. They rowed around the group until they spotted Emma and Chelsea at the far end.

"What the…?" Lauren stuttered out.

"What were these two thinking?" TJ said as he leaned over the side of the boat.

The two teenage girls were floating there, Emma's hands in the shape of scissors while Chelsea's was in the shape of a rock. Chelsea, they also noted, had a large smirk on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"GUYS THERE COMING!!!" Bri yelled out into the hall. Everyone crowded around the two girls bodies which were starting to stir slightly. There skin was also returning to normal colors. After about thirty seconds Emma and Chelsea opened their eyes to see everyone crowded around them in their school's hallway. After a few blinks they looked at each other and Chelsea's smirk grew wide.

"I win…" she said with a laugh.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**YES I AM ONE CHAPTER AWAY FROM COMPLETEING MY FIRST STORY! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ IT AND REVIEWED! NOW AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL HAVE A WRITTEN VERSION OF A MUSIC VIDEO COURTESY OF INSANITY-ANGEL-DEVIL-ME! EVERYONE GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE. NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU. **

**KYREE**


	25. We Were There

**…..This people is the FINAL CHAPTER IN MY STORY!!! I am SOOO Excited! Well before we get onto the story let's go through the reviewers, the thanks, and the dedications. Here we go.**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: OK if you want to take your time on the music video go ahead. I just got an idea on how to finish this story and I didn't want to lose it. If you finish the music video I will put it in the sequel to this story I promise. Thank you for your support.**

**Ccpopstar: Yeah you won, good for you. I thought you might like that ending. Well here's to you for sticking with me and making sure I finished it. Now onto Inuyasha.**

**And Now onto thanking anyone who ever reviewed my story!**

**I Need More Cowbell**

**Tuomas Lover**

**Brandie Thomas**

**Sarahbella**

**Bri**

**Kasumi**

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me (my best reviewer)**

**Ccpopstar**

**Brittany**

**You-Know-Who (still don't know)**

**Phireofthedark**

**Lady-Blue-Wolf**

**And finally, onto the dedications.**

**Kira, CC, Skittles, Wolfie (beat that untamed ear!), Ashtun, Peaches (HEY I**

**can dedicate it to myself), Matt, Dalton, Richy, Ryan, TJ, Zack, John, and of course Mr. Annoying, Travis. You guys are the best people to base characters off of. This story and all the rest of them are dedicated to you guys. **

**Alright now everyone take a deep breath…..here comes the final chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 25: We Were There**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Everyone knows that there are some things that you don't talk to people about unless they have experienced it too. Well being transported into the movie Titanic and coming back to the present after you died definitely goes in this category. No one wanted to go to a mental hospital for being called insane.

It turns out that in the present time, only four minutes had passed from when everyone passed out to where the first person woke up. After that time went back to normal again.

After Emma and Chelsea woke up there were only two people left in the whole building that were still asleep. Lauren and TJ, the two survivors, were still knocked out cold. When the school day was about to end no one wanted to send them to the hospital, so they called there parents and told them that they were coming over to a friends and spending the night. To their relief there were no questions asked. So they propped the two teens up in the nurses office, and left them until the next day. That, my friends, is where I will begin the end of the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Courtney and Ashley stumbled through the rain and into the school. A freak thunderstorm had caused many delays for the buses, but since these two usually got up early to walk to school, they got here before the major chaos happened.

"NOOO!!!!!! My hair's wet!" Courtney complained loudly through the empty hallways. It seemed even the teachers weren't here yet.

"Oh my God, you're complaining about your hair being wet when it FROZE WHILE WE DIED YESTERDAY?!?!" Ashley asked sarcastically. Courtney simply looked at her with a blank expression.

"What's your point?" she asked causing Ashley to walk into a wall.

"Ugh…here we better check on these two." Ashley said pointing a thumb toward the Nurse's office. Courtney nodded her head in agreement and opened the door.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Courtney asked surprised as she saw all the members of the groups, minus Emma, all sitting in the room with a very scared looking TJ and a very dazed looking Lauren.

"We've been here all night." Zack yawned stretching. Ashley's eyes grew wide with suspicion but he noticed. "Get those thoughts out of your head. We slept in separate rooms." Chelsea smirked at the accusation.

"Where did you two go?" Kristen asked quietly as she shifted in her chair.

"I went home to talk to Kirby on X-Box. I think I scared him with how many times I told him I loved him." Courtney said sheepishly. Bri smiled and then turned to Ashley.

"What about you?"

"I was up all night looking for the perfect chocolate cookie recipe." Ashley yawned out. Everyone sighed, knowing that this was going to be like a drug for Ashley.

"So when'd they wake up?" Courtney asked motioning to Lauren and TJ.

"Well TJ woke up a while ago…and apparently is mentally scarred…" Matt began.

"Why's that?"

"SHE SHOT ME!!!" TJ screamed while pointing toward Lauren. She looked at him frustrated.

"No TJ I fulfilled a threat. I told you I would shoot you if you didn't stop having all those noisy parties. You didn't so I shot you. The fun part though was stealing you for all you're worth." Lauren smirked causing TJ to jump. It was just now that Ashley and Courtney noticed that the news was playing on the TV.

"Lauren Harvard, the last living survivor of the Titanic and murder suspect, died today at the old age of 108." An announcer said in the broadcast. He continued, "Ms. Harvard never married but was suspected in the murder of her neighbor, TJ Hague. Young Hague was also a survivor of the Titanic…" the man went on but everyone had stopped listening.

"Wow Lauren, so you just died today?" Courtney asked with an impressed whistle. Lauren smiled and nodded her head, until Emma came bursting through the door.

"Emma, did you just run here through this rain?" Chelsea asked with shocked concern. Emma turned to meet her eyes and shook her wet head vigorously from side to side.

"Don't be stupid Chelsea. I just hi-jacked my neighbors quad and drove it here." She said innocently while everyone else nearly gagged.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" John asked the soaking wet girl.

"Because, I have to show you these." Emma said pouring out the contents of her bookbag. She had several books on the Titanic and the Titanic DVD crammed in there. "I went home and decided, what the heck I'll watch these and wait 'til you see what I saw." She said excitedly while putting the DVD into the player. They all waited and watched as Emma pulled up the main menu and then chose the scene selection option.

"What are we looking for Emma?" Travis said impatiently. Emma didn't even move her eyes away from the screen.

"Read the captions below some of these scenes." she said simply. They all did so and with it, their eyes grew wide in amazement. Some scenes, that they all knew weren't in the original movie, had suddenly showed up. There was 'A Crossdresser', 'Save some Alcohol', 'Dance Off', 'Jeans', 'Courtney and John', 'Saving the boys' and a final one that had a picture of Emma and Chelsea in it. It was called 'Go blow that whistle Rose.'

"Wow, that's new…" Ryan said quietly as he pulled his eyes away from the TV. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's not all though…" Emma said and flipped to the scene where Rose was finishing telling her story. After a short amount of fast forward time she hit the play button.

"Do you know anything about the group that helped you?" Brock asked quietly, thinking that one of them might have the necklace. Rose looked back up.

"No not really, I only ever spoke to Emma and Chelsea. I will say though that it seemed that they were all out of place. It was if they had traveled back in time from the future to the Titanic but then one has to ask oneself why they would want to go back to a ship that they knew was going to sink. If you look at these pictures," Rose said while opening a book. The group noticed that the same book was on the table in front of them. Rose continued, "You can see that they dressed as if from this time. And now thinking back to it, I always have wanted to ask them how they knew what was going to happen to Jack and I." she smiled to herself. "But I guess It's to late for that. They all died that night in the water, except for TJ and I heard that he committed suicide…"

"I DID NOT!!" TJ yelled in protest. Emma stopped the DVD and opened a book revealing a page with several captioned pictures.

"Look at this…" she whispered as she pointed to each one. There was the one where she had been asleep on her first day. Another showed Ashley, Courtney, TJ, and John all walking on the ship. The one after that featured them all lying on the deck wearing their jeans, and the final one, which was captioned 'A cute couple' was simply a picture of John and Courtney hiding behind some crates.

"So…we actually were there?" Richy asked cautiously. Emma simply nodded.

"Apparently, and we were at the movie set as well. Though according to James Cameron we were, simply a bunch of teenagers who matched the profiles perfectly but never interacted with anyone outside of ourselves." Emma sighed quietly.

"But how'd we even get onto the Titanic? I still haven't figured that out yet." TJ said quietly.

_"I BELIVE I CAN ANSWER THAT!!!" _came a voice from above them. They all jumped but then looked up toward the ceiling to see a bright light shining down.

"Oh crap it's heaven….we're all dead." Courtney complained as she shielded her eyes. The voice above them laughed.

"_NO YOU'RE NOT DEAD. I AM THE IMPORTANT VOICE OF THE AUTHORESS! I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE!"_ the voice continued. Everyone's eyebrows shot up at this comment.

"So wait you have been controlling what we do this whole time?" Zack asked trying to mask the anger in his voice.

_"YES AS I TOLD YOU I AM THE MIGHTY AU_- eep!" The voice cried as Ashley began throwing things into the light.

"YOU MADE ME A DRUNK IN THIS STUPID THING?!?!" she screamed angrily. You could hear someone scream as they tried to dodge the objects being thrown at them.

_"THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR THIS! I HAVE COME TO TELL YOU ABOUT WHY YOU MANAGED TO SEND YOURSELF TO TITANIC AND YOUR NEW GIFTS!" _The voice rang out after Ashley had finished throwing things at the ceiling. _"NOW LISTEN! I HAVE BESTOWED UPON THE GIRLS THE GIFT TO TRANSPORT THEMSELVES TO WHEREVER THEY WANT! THE ONLY THING IS THAT YOU ONLY GET THREE TIMES TO USE IT AND THE TITANIC WAS ONE OF THEM. NOW IF YOU ALL TRAVEL THERE TIME WILL PASS BY SLOWLY IN THIS WORLD, BUT IF YOU HAVE ONLY A COUPLE OF PEOPLE GO TIME WILL PASS BY NORMALLY. THE BOYS MAY ALSO COME WITH YOU. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WISH TO BE SOMEWHERE AND YOU WILL LEAVE, BUT BE CAREFUL BECAUSE ONCE YOU CREATE THE PORTAL IT WILL STAY OPEN FOR A COUPLE MINUTES AFTER YOU WENT THROUGH SO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE IN A DESERTED AREA BEFORE OPENING IT!"_ The voice boomed. "_AND NOW WE MUST SAY GOOD-BYE TO ALL OUR LOVELY READERS OUT THERE SO WAVE BYE!"_

No one waved.

"_I SAID WAVE BYE!!!" _The authoress yelled and everyone slowly waved. _"HA SEE I CONTROL YOUR EVERY MOVE!"_

The groups all began throwing things.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Heh sorry that last chapter was kind of odd but I had to do it. Please review for this chapter and this story because this is my last chapter of my first completed story. For you faithful reviewers please stay tuned for the sequel to this. Invading the Feudal Era. I think you'll all like it. So please REVIEW. Arigatou and Good-bye**

**Kyree**


End file.
